Rise of the Forsakened: Last Rights
by The Forsakened One
Summary: This world has forgotten how precious life is...He returned to remind them
1. Forgotten

Yea this is gonna be really short because I'm righting this when I should be doing homework so yea. Any ways ill try to update fast so whatever……I am going to try to do a NaruSaku and I hope it turns out but I have no experience with dating and romance so well find out now wont we. Oh and I forgot to mention that this is a kinda darkish Naruto fic just something that's been In my head for a while now. I would just like to add that this is stuff that I have thought up so if any of this sounds like another fic that you've read please tell me so I can change it.

Just remember that this will start kinda slow but I promise that the action will pick up and the chapters will get longer.

Any ways on with the story

Gone but not forgotten. That is what the people closest to Naruto had once kept close to them, the remembrance of a comrade, of a friend, of a legend. However it was not meant to be. He was gone for not even a year and already they were beginning to forget him. His spot on team seven was given to some gennin that got lucky and there team work was already off the charts. Slowly but surely he was forgotten……..well almost. There were the select few people who refused to forget the blonde idiot, the few that had been closest to him. Tsunade was like his unofficial mother and she had also wished she could take on that role, Jiraiya was like his unofficial father even though he called him ero-sennin it was used in a more affectionate manner and Iruka. He was the unofficial big brother and took that role quite seriously. Another person that could not, nay would not forget him was his secret admirer, the only pink haired kunoichi of Konoha and former teammate. She along with the select few of Narutos "family" would go down to his grave once a week and pay their respects to the dead. This cycle of theirs continued for sometimes until their busy lives got the better of them and they too began to forget.

In Tsunades office the rookie nine (well eight now) plus team guy and their senseis awaited for their Kage to begin the meeting. For the past six months a string of murders in Konoha, all high level Jounin and Anbu members, had been occurring and each time the assailent had simply vanished. No clues. Nothing….as if there never was anyone else there. It was now there job to hunt down the murderer and bring him before the Hogake to be executed.

The Double oak doors swung open and the Hokage entered with a grim appearance etched into her usually calm (quiet fury is more like it) mindset. Slowly she made her way to her high back chair and sat down and breathed a heavy sigh. Her voice was quiet yet its words spoke volumes. With her head buried into her palms she spoke…………..

" Naruto's grave has been defiled."

Sry for the really short first chapter but I need to gather my thoughts and I needed to set a basic plot to advance my story. However ill prolly have more written tomorrow so stayed tune.

Also I would just like to get this out in the open and say that I don't write based on if I get reviews or not and I will finish this fic or hamsters will eat my kidney's.

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto sakura would have already fallen for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres were the story really begins. The last chapter was as I said just a little prologue to set a basic plot and things will expand from there. So far my brain is in functioning condition so I hope this chapter turns out. anyways just as a reminder this will be a narusaku fic eventually. First I have to build the plot up some and things like that. Cant really tell you much or it would give away the story so yea.

Enjoy the story (or not its entirely up to you)

Disclaimer: seriously if you think I own Naruto then you have problems

The room was deathly silent as everyone tried to comprehend the words the 5th Hokage had just spoken only moments ago. Well it was silent until the combined shouting of everyone present filled the room. The ones whose volume was unmatched was Iruka, Jiraiya and strangely, to most of those present, Sakura. With a simple raise of the hand the room was immediately silenced. Sighing once more and on the verge of tears Tsunade tried to update them on the current situation but the days findings were to much for her to handle at the moment so her loyal friend, and personal assistant, Shizune took up the briefing. Although she was quite upset she was nowhere near as distraught as Tsunade was. However during Shizune's briefing Tsunade slammed her clenched fists on the table and stood up so fast that she left an after image in her place. Immediately all eyes were on her. They could tell almost instantly what she was about to say.

"FIND OUT WHO DID IT AND BRING THEM TO MY OFFICE ON THE DOUBLE!"

The office was filled with clouds of smoke as the ninjas went about there newly assigned mission. Sakura was about to poof out of the room as well but there was a question that she needed to have answered.

"Tsunade-shishou ….um…how is it….i mean….why……" salura took a moment to gather her wits. "Whywouldanyonewanttodefilethegraveofmynaruto-kun!" in one slurred speech she asked her question. Tsunade just stared at her for a few moments and then replied stating the stupidity of Konoha's citizens. As soon as Sakura left the room Shizune walked up to Tsunade looking slightly confused.

"Did she just say my Naruto-kun?" Tsunade stayed silent however a small smile played its way across her face. Although it was a bit too late she as happy that her apprentice realized her feelings for the orange clad Shinobi.

The Shinobi moved silently through the trees towards Naruto's burial making sure to scrutinize every detail. Once they neared the area they continued on the ground as to not alert anyone to there presence. Hiding behind the near trees they surrounded the site of the makeshift gravestone and cautiously scanned the area. Neji had his Byakugan activated while Kakashi and Sasuke had there sharingon on full power. Sasuke being the stuck up prick that he is spoke first. "Hn who would waste there time digging up that dobes grave." Instantly he was smacked on the back of the head by Sakura. Ino saw what had transpired from the other side and made a mental note to ask her about it later at the moment it was more important to focus at the matter at hand. After a few moments of quiet observation there patience was rewarded when a figure came into the clearing wearing an anbu commissioned uniform except that he wasn't wearing the normal mask on his face. He had a black cloth covering the lower portioned of his face while a bandana covered the upper portion of his head concealing his hair. Across his eyes was a forehead protector (cant remember the Japanese for it) the symbol on it wasn't legible at this time. They watched as the figure slowly walked over to the gravesite and watched as he examined the disturbed patch of earth. Sakura was about ready to jump who ever was there but stopped when she felt a hand touché her shoulder. Taken by surprise she looked back into the face if Jiraiya who slowly shook his head and then made a motion for her to watch. As her attention went back to the figure before her she noticed for the first time the two shuriken pouches strapped onto the back of the waist and the two kunai holder that were on each of his legs. She also noticed that the blade he carried on his back was flipped upside down so the sword handle was by his right leg. She carefully scanned every inch of the unknown Shinobi looking for what he himself was looking for. The figure reached forward into the hole and felt around for a moment before producing a jade colored stone attached to a long leather band. She felt anger rise up inside her as the Shinobi deposited the necklace into one of the pouches on his back. Having found apparently what he was looking for the figure slowly rose and looked towards the sky as if expecting some sort of sign. The man then reached into the kunai holster on his right leg and produced a silver throwing knife and not a kunai. After attaching a small sheet of paper to the knife and with a quick flick of the wrist the knife was sent hurtling into the grave. In seconds the ground within 10 ft on all sides detonated sending dirt and debris flying. The others had to shield there eyes from the blast to protect there vision. When the dust settled the area was in ruin and the figure was no where to be found. All that was left was most of the gravestone with the date of death scratched out.

The group was hesitant at first before the deemed it safe to proceed onto the charred and crumbling earth. Sakura was the first to reach the gravesite, or what was left of it. She looked into the hole and broke down completely, her body shaking as tears silently fell down her face. Ino stood next to her crying friend unsure of what to make of it. She had looked into the pit several times but she could not understand why Sakura was crying. She kneeled in to get a closer look and almost fell in when she heard Jiraiya speak next to her.

"Even with the strength o the explosion there should have been something left." Ino stared at him quizzically and then she looked at Sakura studying her features. Rock lee was the next to speak surprisingly in a much (much) quieter voice that any of them were used to.

"Naruto-kuns body is missing."

Ino saw Sakura flinch out of the corner of her eye and made a silent remark that she was going to figure out how to help her best friend. While the rest of the group wandered around the area taking precautions and looking for any sort of clues that might turn up Sakura was still on her knees in front of the grave. Her mind was at war with itself and she was completely torn, so much that even inner Sakura was in chibi form crying. Kakashi took notice of her behavior almost immediately and gave a silent order for someone to take her home. Ino saw this as the perfect opportunity to talk to Sakura and was about to volunteer when Lee beat her to the punch wildly flailing his arms screaming "I WILL TAKE SAKU…!"

His shouting however was cut short as Gai grabbed his student around the neck and mouth and quickly suggested that it would be best if Ino took her home. Ino would have hugged the man if she wasn't so freaked out by his bad fashion sense and she like everyone else was terrified of the bushy eyebrows. She lowly forced Sakura to her feet and helped her out of the area. Ino would have proceeded directly to Sakura's home but Sakura was not willing to go just yet. Ino allowed her friend to lead to an area were she would feel most comfortable. Ino already knew what her friend had in mind for she had seen her go there several times in the past week alone. The top of the fourth Hokages stone head, the last salvation for Naruto were he could just escape the unpleasantries that the world liked to throw at him. As they reached the very top Ino's "ninja sense" kicked in so she pushed Sakura behind a bush and quickly followed suit. Sakura was about to protest for the unnecessary harshness however she stopped herself as she saw Ino tense body. Sakura followed her friends stare until she saw the source of the stress. Standing on top of the fourths head was the very same figure they had encountered moments ago. The ery same figure that had stolen the necklace that Tsunade gave to Naruto several years back. They both shook in quiet fury as the figure produced the necklace from his back pouch and secured it around d his own neck. Ino had to physically restrain her friend at this point to stop her from physically beating the ever living shit out of the figure before them. Sakura abruptly stopped causing Ino to release the breath she was holding, unfortunately she found herself holding her breath once again when the figure raised his right hand, palm face up. Both girls stared intently as to figure what the man was doing. There question was quickly answered when the mans right arm began to glow a demonic red and the air around them surged with power. Energy particles in the air became visible as they converged onto the figures palm spinning wildly like a mini maelstrom. In a few seconds the energy stabilized and centered in the mans hand, still spinning wildly, was a fully mastered rasengon. Only a few people were able to create a rasengon and none of them not even the creator was able to master the technique.

The man clad in black "stared" (A/N remember the forehead protector is covering his eyes) at the mass of energy and the second he seemed satisfied he crushed the ball of energy. The eerie red glow that had surrounded his army slowly dissolved. The man then produced a throwing knife from his right leg holster and began to spin it. He had already known that several Shinobi were watching him and he was going to use them to further his plans. In a voice barely audible he whispered, "kage shuriken no jutsu"

Even with the lack of hand seals he threw the knife and it multiplied instantly. Each of the knives burrowed into the wood in a strategic location. The shadow knives dissolved into nothingness and only the original was left in its place. As soon as the figure was satisfied he disappeared into shadow and smoke.

Ino and Sakura leapt from there hiding spots over to were the knife was imbedded into the tree. Both girls audibly gasped and Sakura brought her hand to her face. The knives had formed several words and the original knife was holding a battered forehead protector. The words etched into the trees were both satisfying and yet at the same time it scared them. The words it spoke were….

Not Dead Yet

Back in Tsunade's office Shizune was busy filling glass after glass of sake for her master. In Tsunade's hands was the report submitted by the team sent to investigate Naruto's grave. She was visibly shaking with rage when she read the part of several objects was taken from the site an unknown Shinobi. Tsunade grabbed the bottle of sake out of her assistants hand and proceeded to down the entire bottle. No sooner had she tossed the bottle aside did Ino come running in breathing heavily.

"Tsunade-sama…..on Hokage monument….found……clue…" At this point Ino Collapsed onto her knees and tried to calm her breathing. Tsunade however bolted from her chair causing it to fly through the window behind her ran through….thats right …through her desk breaking it in half and running out the door so fast causing the giant oak doors to splinter into a thousand pieces. Shizune lowered her head knowing she would be held responsible for cleaning it up, however for now she pushed that thought out of her head and went to help Ino who was at this point shaken by the mass amount of damage done in just a few seconds.

"I hope I never get on the bad side of her….geez how the hell did Sakura survive her training?" at this Shizune chuckled softly.

"Tsunade-sama may be tough but whenever you mention Naruto around Sakura well lets just say that Sakura could scare even the Kyuubi with her berserker like strength…or as Naruto called it monstrous strength." Shizune light chuckle turned to a silent sob because of remembering the fallen Shinobi. Shizune stood silently until Ino spoke.

"Cmon we should probably follow her." Shizune hesitated for a second before remembering the state of the room and quickly agreed. The two sped of following the trail of destruction that Tsunade had left in her wake after her mad dash towards the Hokage monument. On the way they met up with Lee, Shikamaru and Kiba all of which immediately followed tem when told the situation. Only a few people new what was going on a t that exact moment and only a few would be able to peace together the mystery surrounding Naruto's death and the untimely disappearance of his body.

Alrighty that's it for this chapter. Sry again about the lack of length but im still need to figure out what exactly should happen. Man you never do understand why fanfics are so hard to write until you write one yourself. N e way ill try to write more later so yea. As I said last time I will continue to write this fic and will not abandon it for I have a lot of plans for it and a possible sequel for when the time comes. So yea r&r if you like to. Let me know if theres anything you would like to know or anything you might want put into the story.

The Forsakened One


	3. Demolition Man

Heres the third installment to this fic. Alright im starting to get a little frustrated with my lack of length to each chapter so now im really going to be buckling down and making this work. Anyways as I said this will be a NaruSaku please don't complain about this because I probably wont listen to you and please for the love of god don't flame me for any errors I make in this fic. Right now I have to say im sry for the oocness but hey what do you expect. I don't have a beta reader and no I will not get one because I prefer to work at my own pace. This fic will never be abandoned so yea on with the story.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Sakura would have fallen for him a long time ago

When the group arrived on top of the Hokage monument Tsunade was already there staring down the marks in the tree. Sakura was also with her but she was leaning against the side of the tree her arms wrapped around her knees and head bowed low. (Futile position) Ino used this time to check on her friend while Kiba, Shikamaru and lee went up to the Hokage. Well it was more like Shikamaru and Kiba had to drag lee away from Sakura. Once they made there presence known Tsunade already began to issue orders. Lee was to get Hyuuga Neji while Shikamaru helped the Hokage think. Kiba was given the role of searching for any sent whatsoever that might help them. Ino remained with Sakura trying to calm down her friend.

"Sakura what's wrong….please you can tell me…" Ino stopped trying after that knowing that she wasn't going to get anything out of the girl. Of course it was at this second that lee came running back into the clearing

"YOSH I HAVE BROUGHT MY EVER HIP TEAMMATE NEJI AND HINATA….." lee trailed of when he saw Sakura still in her vulnerable state. Of course lee thought it the best time to try and talk to her. Before he was able to take a step Akamaru burst through the bushes and knocked lee off of the monument. Kiba came out soon after and gave a knowing wink to Ino who said a silent thank you. Neji who had watched the display with the help of his Byakugan allowed a faint smile to appear. Tsunade would have thought the display quite humorous as well but she was too engrossed in trying to figure things out with Shikamaru. While in the midst of their heated discussion lee came bounding through the trees covered in scraps and bruises. And of course as lee would usually do he made his way to Sakura; unfortunately his path also went between the Hokage and Shikamaru. Tsunade's frustration earned him a punched to the chest which also sent him hurtling over the edge again (poor lee). Sakura was beginning to calm down at this point and was quietly talking with Ino. Well it was more like Ino slightly interrogating her while Sakura acted all embarrassed.

"So Sakura tell me….why did you hit Sasuke back at the clearing? Hmmm there must have been some reason riiiiiight." She dragged on the last word as to cause Sakura to lose focus and spill at least something.

"Ino what are ……of course there was a reason, I didn't want him talking bad about Naruto-ku………" it was at this moment that Sakura realized her slip up and turned a bright shade of scarlet. Ino decided to use this opportunity to pry for more information.

'Naruto-kuuuun, since when did you call Naruto, Kun huh sakura-chaaaaaaaaan" Ino made her voice sound like a complaining Naruto which Sakura fell for almost instantly.

"I've always called him kun ever since we retrieved Sasuke….." once again Sakura realized her slip up and shut her mouth blushing an even darker shade of red than before. Ino was having the time of her life at the expense of her best friends' privacy. She may be helping her friend but why not have a little fun. Sakura decided to launch a counter attack.

"So Ino-pig scared away any more boys recently…." Sakura internally chuckled as her friend went into a fit. Tsunade out of the corner of her eye was glad that Sakura was beginning to go back to normal despite the circumstances. Hinata was "helping" Kiba search the area for any more clues. Neji being his usual antisocial self was standing on top of a tree with his Byakugan activated scanning the land around him in all directions at once. Shikamaru was explaining the final piece of his theory to Tsunade. Lee was…well poor lee landed in the woman's bath house and was currently get the ever living shit beat out of him. After a few more minutes of deliberation Tsunade called the Shinobi to attention. In a flash the ninjas were on there feet and standing before her even Sakura.

"For the past several minutes Shikamaru and I have been coming up with possible conclusions to the message along with what it could actually mean." With this she stepped back and allowed Shikamaru to speak.

"There are several possibilities for this message. One is that it's just some sick joke being played by the villagers just to get their kicks. This is highly doubtful do to the report that the person was indeed a ninja and according to Hyuuga Neji a very powerful one at that. Two the man seen could have been a Shinobi from a rival village sent to use Naruto's death as a type of distraction, for what we don't know possible assassination. Three…" Shikamaru faltered there for a second before he shook his head and continued." Three the Shinobi present was none other than Naruto himself."

Immediately after Shikamaru stopped speaking the others began to protest but that was cut short as Tsunade ordered all of the Shinobi to write up a full report of what happened and have it placed on her desk by the following afternoon. With a chorus of OSSU the ninjas disappeared leaving Tsunade free to go back and get completely hammered. Well that would have been the plan except that she had broken all of the sake bottles in her mad dash to the Hokage monument. Tsunade sighed knowing that she would now have to do paperwork sober a feat which she has yet to accomplish. Tsunade grumbled once more before she saw Sakura and Ino still in the exact positions they were in when they had first arrived. Reaching into her sleeve she brought out an old rusty key connected to a keychain with a number on it. She delicately tossed it at Sakura's feet. When Sakura looked puzzled Tsunade just simply shrugged and left to begin the dreaded paperwork. Ino picked up the key and examined it closely, then like a ton of bricks realization came to both girls at once. This key was to Naruto's old apartment. Immediately Sakura's eyes began to water again but she decided to stay strong and wiped away her tears and just stared blankly at the key in remembrance of her secret crush. Ino getting slightly uncomfortable with the awkward silence grabbed Sakura's hand and started to pull her in the direction of the old apartment complex. Although a little reluctant Sakura followed along only to stop completely when they were standing in front of the door. Sakura proceeded to stare at the key once again found that she couldn't bare to use the key. Ino beginning to become impatient grabbed the key and quickly unlocked the door before Sakura could stop her. Ino opened the door and moved out of the way as Sakura came flying past her landing on her stomach inside the one bedroom apartment. Ino laughed lightly before helping her friend up and the two surveyed the apartment. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary, even though neither saw that anything would be weird for no one but Naruto himself had ever stepped foot inside the room. It was then that Ino noticed the confused expression upon Sakura's face. She was about to ask when Sakura spoke up.

"Naruto's apartment has always been a mess with ramen cups littering the floor and ninja equipment piled everywhere. I don't think Naruto ever cleaned his apartment." Sakura was still looking about but decided that it would be best to bring it up with the Hokage when she's had at least several bottles of sake. Ino, having not really known the boy shrugged it off as nothing. Sakura proceeded to explore the bedroom. Inside she saw that Naruto's bed covers were of course orange and that his pillow cover was pink…Sakura thought about that for a second but then remembered his small obsession with her when he was alive. Normally she might have thought that it was a little creepy but right now she was actually quite flattered. She sat down on the corner of the bed and looked around the room. Above the headrest was the Konoha insignia. Her eyes darted to the ceiling and noticed the nine individual cracks. Pushing that out of her mind she looked at the far wall to see a small dresser and a mirror hanging above it. On the dresser was a picture of the original team seven when they were all twelve. The picture next to that was one of just him and Sakura when they were looking for Sasuke. Attached to the mirror was another picture of Naruto holding a baby fox in his arms. Sakura smiled at the picture and thought about how cute Naruto looked. She allowed her finger tips to lightly slide across the glass. It was then that she noticed the closet doors partially opened. A little startled Sakura brought a kunai out in front of her and slowly approached the door. When she was no more than a few feet away she swung the closet door open only to have an orange jumpsuit fall on her. Sakura blushed with embarrassment as she put the kunai away thankful no one else saw her. She pulled up the orange jacket and realized that it actually was in pretty good condition. She looked around quickly before pulling it on and zipping up it up. She looked at herself in the mirror and realized that she looked rather "cute" in orange. She buried her face into the collar and inhaled. She found herself that the jacket still held his smell and found it quite comforting. Ino walked in at that moment and saw Sakura with her face buried into one of Naruto's old orange jumpsuits. If it were any other time she probably would have used this to annoy the pink haired girl but she could tell that Sakura really missed Naruto even more than anyone else. Ino quietly left the room as to leave Sakura alone. When the door clicked softly she looked around and saw the old beat up couch and decided were she would be sleeping that night.

Sakura was about to unzip the jacket however her hand stopped a couple of inches towards the bottom and she quickly zipped it back up. She wasn't sure why but it had felt strange as if her body wanted the jacket to remain on, that to remove it would be a great atrocity. The day's events finally catching up to her Sakura slid into the bed and clicked the little switch on the lamp. She was all alone within the small room completely shrouded in darkness but she felt that Naruto was right there with her.

On the edge of wave country a lone figure shrouded in darkness stood silently watching the waves gently rock back and forward. He watched as the moons light bounced of off of the water and illuminated the surrounding terrain. He continued watching even as several bandits surrounded him. Slightly aggravated that they were being ignored the shortest one spoke first.

"Hey buddy you shouldn't be out at night by yourself, you never know what you might get yourself into." The second shortest who also happened to be the closest to the figure was the next to speak.

"Just give us all of your stuff and well let you go. If not well have to ruff you up a bit." After not receiving the slightest indication of being heard the bandit charged the figure shouting.

"DAMN FOOL SHOW US SOME RE…." the voice trailed of there as the mans head was separated from his body. The other bandits watched in a stupor as one of there own was cut down with such ease. They quickly shook themselves out of their stupor and they all charged simultaneously each raising their blades above their heads or they would have if it wasn't to the throwing knives that had buried themselves into the bandits' chests. In a matter of seconds the bandits were dead. The figure took out another throwing knife and grabbed one of the nearest bodies. The moonlight was beginning to dim just as soon as the figure began to carve into the mans skin.

Ino woke early the next day and found herself far too comfy to actual want to move however she still had to write a report and go about her duties as a kunoichi. As Ino untangled herself from the blanket she walked over to Naruto's room(now Sakura's) and quietly opened the door. Sakura was still wearing Naruto's jacket and was wrapped loosely around the legs with the blanket. Ino was about to wake her up when she saw how peaceful Sakura looked sleeping there and decided that she would give Sakura the day to herself to help her emotionally well being and besides they were both together pretty much all of yesterday so they wouldn't have to write more than one report. Ino closed the door and walked over to the kitchen table wondering were to begin writing the report. Unfortunately her mind was solely focused on the man clad in the black anbu suit. Her thoughts also wandered to the rasengon that the man was able to produce. She had seen Naruto and Jiraiya both perform the technique and neither of theirs had looked remotely like it. Ino sighed and began to jot down all she could remember from the previous day. Her thoughts once again began to wander except this time they were focused on Naruto and Sakura. One question in particular had popped into her mind. Would they be together as a couple or would Sakura have hid her feelings forever. Ino slapped herself across the face and began to work on the report again however with little success.

While Ino was busy working on the report Sakura was having a little conflict within her own mind. Apparently her own mind though it a good idea to give her a nightmare which contained every time she put down or berated Naruto just to make herself more appealing to the Uchiha. She was forced to watch the mission to wave again and it sickened her to see how much she idolized Sasuke while despising Naruto.

Back in the real world Sakura was tossing and turning trying to relieve herself of the nightmare. Thankfully Gamakishi the toad summon poofed into existence. Grumbling slightly he proceeded to slap Sakura hard across the face. His reward was being flung against the wall as Sakura sat upright. With a slight groan Sakura rubbed her cheek and slipped out of bed. It took her several seconds to realize that she was not in her room. The events of yesterday flooded back into her mind and she quickly realized that she had stayed in Naruto's bed that night. It was then she saw the toad crumpled in a heap by the wall. Sakura poked it a few times before the toad came to life muttering profanities. She watched as the toad shook itself and tried to regain its bearings.

"Ummmm…..so uhh…why are you here….Gamakichi?" Her voice was a little shaken do to that she was still freaked out that a toad could speak. Gamakichi looked rather annoyed but he was summoned for a reason and didn't have time to beat around the bush.

"Ero-sennin sent me to get you and the blonde harpy, something about a mission or something. You are to meet at the Hokages tower ASAP." Sakura was slightly puzzled but nodded anyway knowing that if they sent Gamakichi then it must be important. She told the toad to tell Ino (aka the blonde harpy) and used the alone time to freshen up a bit to look a little more presentable. When Sakura walked into the kitchen area she was greeted by the site of Ino trying to smash the little toad with a refrigerator. Sakura could barley restrain herself from laughing at the site.

"Wait a secsmashI only said thatcrash I was to get the pink haired girl and the blonde harpy." Unfortunately Gamakichi's pleas went unheard as the blonde tried to smash him again. Before she had a chance to however Sakura made her presence known.

"Ino could you wait to kill him we have to go, Tsunade has summoned us." Ino glared at Sakura before dropping the fridge which landed only centimeters away from Gamakichi's head. He quickly muttered something about bipolar blondes and poofed away. The two girls were leaving the apartment when Ino quickly ran back inside. Sakura stood there a little confused but then she saw the report in Ino's hand. After a few moments of Sakura shaking her head and Ino fussing the two were of to the Hokage tower.

When they reached the tower they were given the distinct pleasure to see Jiraiya go flying through the newly replaced oak doors. Knowing that Tsunade was not in a pleasant mood they quickly made there way inside. Inside the office sat a fuming Tsunade with an annoyed Shizune next to her. Huddled on the couch were Shikamaru, Kiba, and lee. Both Sakura and Ino jumped when Jiraiya appeared behind them. As soon as everyone was settled Tsunade began to explain the circumstances of which the mission was involved. They new very little of the situation because well wave hasn't had to deal much with such complicated killing scenarios before. The briefing ended with the Hokage telling them to be ready to go in one hour. As the Shinobi began to leave the office for there preparations for the mission Tsunade called out to Sakura making her stop.

"Sakura by the way that jacket looks really nice on you." Sakura looked down and remembered that she never took of Naruto's jacket. Her face blushed a shade of scarlet never before seen in manga or anime. Tsunade's face was graced with another of her honest smiles. (You know the rare kind she gives when she's really proud or happy.)

The shadow Shinobi (a/n from now on im going to be referring to the "mysterious" black clad Shinobi as this) Stood upon the railings to the great Naruto bridge ignoring all of the strange looks that he received by passing pedestrian. He had been standing at that spot for several hours now just staring off into space. He was brought back into reality by the sounds of the waves crashing against the bridge. The shadow Shinobi reached into one of his waist pouches and pulled out a very warn leather bound book. He began flipping through the pages stopping every so often to x out the page. As he reached the back cover he immediately stopped. His hands had unconsciously tracing the pressed Sakura blossom and a picture that had been sewn to the cover. In the picture was a girl about seventeen or eighteen with pink hair tied up in back wearing a beautiful pink kimono covered in a cherry blossoms pattern. After several moments of staring he abruptly closed the book and put it back into its pouch. He could faintly sense several chakra signatures moving at a speed only Shinobi could produce. He grabbed one of his throwing knives and began to etch a small message into the ground at his feet. Once he was done he jammed the knife into the stone to act as a marker and disappeared in a burst of shadow.

The five man team moved quickly through the dense trees hoping to reach the bridge to wave before the sun began to set. Despite a few disruptions they managed to reach the half way point as the sun began to disappear behind the horizon. Kiba noticed the knife jammed into the bridge and motioned to it. The Shinobi stopped around the knife in a circle studying the knife and the message that came with it. Shikamaru having already read it several times to himself before reading the message out loud,

"This world has forgotten just how precious life is; I am here to remind them."

There was an awkward silence as the team tried to decipher the message and look for a hidden meaning. Ino was the first to break the silence.

"So uhhh anyone know what it means?" She had asked the question that was on all of their minds but they did not have a response for her so the question went unanswered. Lee had been staring at the knife the whole time watching it as it glistened in the dying sunlight. Startling his companions' lee grabbed the knife and shouted.

"YOSH THIS WILL BE PERFECT!" how the knife was perfect they would never know because at that moment the knife detonated destroying itself and the message and unfortunately all of lees clothes. The others only had a few seconds to get away before the knife self destructed so they only had minor damages done to their persons. Ino had the misfortune to get an eyeful of lees manhood immediately scarring her, she quickly shielded Sakura's eyes to prevent her from seeing to which Sakura was extremely grateful for. Unfortunately for lee Akamaru who was sitting next to Kiba mistook lee's …manhood for food and chomped down on it. Lee as strong as he is want able to recover from that and was immediately sent to the hospital. (A/N to those reading this story I just have to say that im sry for lees misfortune but I couldn't help myself. For now lees attitude will be much like Naruto's.)

The others, after making sure lee was strapped down to his hospital bed with gorilla tape and duck tape, proceeded to the clients house who just so happened to be Tazuna. Sakura only had to knock once before the door swung open and she found herself in a bear hug that Inari had provided. Tazuna pulled Inari off of Sakura and welcomed the group into his home. Tsunami (if that's her name I have no idea) greeted them from the kitchen and gave a reminder that food would be ready shortly. Tazuna before getting into the whole reason for their coming to wave said that their rooms were all ready made up so they would have a place to sleep to which the group was thankful for. News of Naruto's untimely end had already reached wave and just about any other place he had a reputation in so Tazuna didn't have to worry about bringing up the subject. Tazuna was about to start speaking about the mission but Kiba's stomach interrupted him. It was at that moment that tsunami called for dinner. The group held off on the mission details and decided to enjoy a nice home cooked meal.

The shadow Shinobi walked along the bridge and in intervals placed a special type of paper down. Exploding tags. He placed them at strategic points along the entire length of the bridge and linked them to a remote detonator that's was sitting in his back pouch. The goal for destroying the bridge was to……….(section deleted for giving to much information out) after he had finished placing the last tag he proceeded to phase two of his plan. In order to throw the Konoha Shinobi off of his trail he would need to fake his death and what better way to "die" then to be standing on the center of the bridge when the tags go off.

After the meal was over and the dishes cleaned up the group retired to the living room to discuss the mission. Tazuna was a little disturbed of what was found of the bandits. All of the information he had on the incident and of what was provided by eye witness accounts it surely was a bewilderment. Being able to take out a handful of bandits in it self wasn't to hard but to do it without even trying that was something to be recognized. Several testaments that they had heard involved the shadow Shinobi slaughtering the group and then carving something into one of the corpses. At this Shikamaru's ears perked up slightly.

"Do you still have the body?" if they could find out what was carved into the body then some things may start to fit into place. Ino was not to pleased to have to look at a dismembered corpse but this was a mission after all.

"Hai we still have it at the hospital. Ill take you there tommorow but for now I suggest you lot get some rest for tomorrows going to be a busy day." The Shinobi had to agree with them and they were quickly escorted to there rooms. Once Sakura and Ino were behind closed doors they began there usual routine of getting ready to sleep. Sakura however waited until Ino's back was turned to her before she pulled an orange object from her pack and slipped it on quietly zipping it up. What Sakura was not aware of however was that Ino had been watching her the whole time. Sakura was about to slide into her futon when she heard Ino's voice.

"You know Sakura if you plan on wearing that on a daily basis you should really have it washed first." Sakura spun around so fast her head spun, Standing before her was a smirking Ino.

In the boys room Kiba had already fallen asleep with Akamaru practically on top of him (Akamaru in this fic is after the time skip size). Shikamaru however was deep in thought. Something just didn't fit in and he bet it had to do with the message on the bridge. If it indeed was Naruto then what could he have meant by, "I am here to remind them." he had a lot of questions in his mind concerning that message and knew that he wouldn't solve any of them unless he returned to the bridge. He quietly stepped over Kiba who was at this point sprawled out on the ground strategically placed under the window and any movement could wake him. With some degree of difficulty he managed to open the window and hop out onto a nearby tree. Now when Shikamaru had planned this little quest he hadn't planned on someone else seeing him leave. Tazuna was awake on the front porch with a jug of sake in one hand staring at the stars when he saw Shikamaru leap from his window. He decided that it would be wise to follow since Shikamaru's direction was in the direction of the bridge, the same bridge that he had built with the help of a young Naruto. For someone of Shikamaru's status it was quite surprising to realized that someone had been following him for some time now and he didn't realize it until the person was literally right beside him. Tazuna had "crept up" on Shikamaru when he was at the start of the bridge in his thinking pose.

"You know you really should wait until morning to conduct an investigation." Tazuna's speech was somewhat slurred to being slightly drunk but the again he's been drinking for years now so his alcohol tolerance was through the roof. Shikamaru calmed himself down and muttered his favorite line, "troublesome". Tazuna chuckled slightly before getting back to business.

" so what was the reason for coming to the bridge at this time?" Shikamaru took a moment to gather his thoughts before proceeding.

" After finding the message on the bridge during our arrival I just wanted to make sure there weren't anymore surprises waiting for us." (A/N forgot to say that they told Tazuna about the message after they had their dinner) Tazuna wasn't too happy about hearing part of the bridge was damaged considering he had lost friends in the process of building it.

Shikamaru made a quick scan of the bridge before coming to the conclusion that nothing seemed to be out of place. Tazuna didn't really understand what it meant for looking for and locating traps and his inexperience showed when he walked out onto the bridge. Instantly his foot came down on a well hidden trip wire. Shikamaru managed to pull Tazuna out of the way before a small detonation went and about a good twenty feet of the bridge was destroyed. Tazuna had fallen on his ass trembling at nearly being killed but Shikamaru was already thinking several paces ahead. He had already brought out a kunai in preparations for battle. However this was just a decoy, his real plan was kage mane(I think that's what its called if not please tell me) which was proffered in his condition considering that there were shadows everywhere. Shikamaru didn't have to wait long for the shadow Shinobi to appear and when he did he threw the kunai and activated his families jutsu. Before the shadow Shinobi was ensnared by the jutsu he had already caught the kunai. What he didn't "notice" was the exploding tag hidden into the handle. The tag went off and Shikamaru caught him in the shadow bind technique. When the dust cleared Shikamaru was actually quite surprised to see that the Shinobi didn't have a scratch on him. Tazuna also noticed this except he chose to express his concern more vocally.

"What the hell….you hit him with an explosive tag shouldn't he be injured or something?" this was one of the rare times that Shikamaru didn't have an answer. He was still trying to figure one thing out…..If the Shinobi was strong enough to fully withstand an exploding tag then why was he so easily caught in the shadow bind technique. His question was quickly answered when the shadow Shinobi lifted his right arm palm open towards Shikamaru. To say Shikamaru was surprised was an understatement. The only type of people that could be able to resist his jutsu was someone a hell of a lot more powerful then he was.

While Shikamaru was deep in thought he didn't notice the ball of energy coming towards him. Thankfully Tazuna did and tackled Shikamaru just seconds before the mass of chakra passed harmlessly over them. Well almost harmlessly. The are which the ball hit was immediately decimated, trees were crippled(what was left of them anyways) and a crater the size of a house was quite noticeable. Another thing noticeable was the amount of noise created by the blast; it was loud enough to signal the others who were still sleeping at Tazuna's place. Tazuna was now openly freaking at the vast amount of power displayed.

On the other side of the bridge the shadow Shinobi was actually a bit disturbed by having to do what he was doing. The bridge which he was moments from destroying held a lot of memories for him. Most were painful yet some were actually quite pleasant. Sighing he pulled a small scroll from one of his back pouches and secured it to a throwing knife. Gripped in one hand he pulled the detonator out with the other but made sure to hide its presence. With one last sigh he launched the knife towards the ground in front of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru saw the knife coming but saw no reason to dodge. The knife struck the ground and the scroll unfastened itself rolling itself towards Shikamaru's feet. The knife much to his amazement turned into shadow now that its usefulness was over. Cautiously Shikamaru picked up the scroll. Looking at it he saw the words "A Warning to a the Hokage" written on the seal. Shikamaru looked up from the scroll to see the figure with his left hand in the air holding something.

The shadow Shinobi lifted the protective cover of the detonator and pressed the button down halfway. His only thought at this moment was,

"This is gonna suck." With that out of his mind he fully pressed the button down.

From the other side Shikamaru looked curiously at the what the man was holding and as fate would have it his second question was about to be answered. In the distance he could see a lot of explosives going simultaneously. The string of explosives went from one end of the bridge to were the shadow Shinobi stood. The fire consumed the Shinobi and continued its way over to Shikamaru who had already done the smart thing by grabbing Tazuna and getting the hell away from there. Unfortunately the shadow user was not fast enough and the shockwave that accompanied the explosion slammed him into a very large boulder. The last thing he saw before succumbing to darkness was the blood red symbol of a fox etched into a pure black forehead protector.

Another chapter down and it is slightly longer than the last. Im hoping that the next chapter will be at least twice as long but that may take some time. Well please r&r cause that's what makes authors write faster and it is always good to know someone is reading.

The Forsakened One


	4. Shadows and Mysteries

Heres the next chappie. Since it's a three day weekend im gonna have a lot of opportunity to type so hopefully this will be one long chapter but judging by the size of my other ones that may not be the case. Anyways im kinda shocked. This story has only been up for a few days and already over 700 hits and 8 alerts even a c2….yet only one review (special thanks to armanstay for being the first and only person to review)….anyways lets get onto the story

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Sakura would have fallen for him a long time ago

The memory played back again in his head for what seemed like the thousandth time. However each time he became even more confused. Shikamaru leaned his head up against the wall next to his bed in a white hospital room. Usually Shikamaru would dread being in a hospital room but the blonde harpy wasn't here so he enjoyed the peace and quiet. That is until lee came bursting in.

"SHIKAMARU-KUN IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU ARE AWAKE. WE WERE WORRIED AFTER HEARING ABOUT THE UNYOUTHFUL THINGS THAT MAN DID." Shikamaru groined at the prospect of hearing lee go on and on about "unyouthful things". It was almost as bad as listening to Ino…well almost. Sakura walked into the hospital room moments later and smacked lee on the back of the head.

"Shut up." Her voice was stern yet it carried a hint of sadness. She walked over gave Shikamaru a quick check up and deemed him fit for leave. Muttering a simple "troublesome" he got dressed and prepared to leave the room as quietly as he could to not invoke the "wrath" of lee. As he grasped the handle to the door he remembered the bodies, one of which had something carved into him.

"Sakura" giving her a moment to look at him "do you know were they were keeping the bodies in this place." Almost instantly Sakura's face fell. Shikamaru knew that whatever was carved into that body had something to do with the scroll the shadow Shinobi had given him. WAIT THE SCROLL! Shikamaru frantically searched his pockets until Sakura held out her hand.

"Looking for this?" she put it into Shikamaru's outstretched hand. A little relieved he placed it into his pouch.

The giant metal door swung shut as the group walked into the room. The air was freezing cold being that it was around fifty degrees at the max. Shikamaru pulled the cloth off the top half of the body; the rest of the body remained covered for obvious reasons. The man on the table was short and somewhat fat. His receding hair line and scar across his eye gave him an almost humorous appearance. Shikamaru's eyes fell to the words engraved into the flesh.

"Konoha has forgotten what it means to fight for their precious people."

Precious people…..Shikamaru was sure he heard that somewhere be forth. The answer was on the tip of his tongue and yet it seemed to be so far off. He tried to think back to his earlier days as a Shinobi and yet his mind was a blank.

"The first time I came here was on my first c rank mission with team seven." Shikamaru stared at the pink haired girl a little puzzled for the random thought however that was overlooked by Sakura. "Our mission was to protect a bridge builder who looked like a drunken lazy slop. After meeting several strong Shinobi on the way Naruto-ku….Naruto and Sasuke created a sort of rivalry between each other. It was almost humorous as they argued about such trivial things." Shikamaru was still unsure of were she was going with this but let her continue anyways. "After the bridge was completed we had laid two Shinobi to rest in graves overlooking the see. This was were Naruto began to truly understand what it was like to be a Shinobi. He disliked how they were suppose to be in a sense and created his own way of the ninja, his own nindo." Like a ton of bricks the realization came to him. The nindo that Uzumaki Naruto the number one must surprising ninja of Konoha had said practically every day. Shikamaru was internally kicking himself for not remembering. As if on cue his eyes opened once again in realization of what the message was referring to. Naruto had always fought for those he cared about and now that he's gone it seems like that principle died with him.

While the Shinobi from Konoha continued to fiddle with ideas to try and piece together several murders and the destruction of the Great Naruto Bridge, the shadow Shinobi was already back in Konoha. In front of him stood the memorial stone, the very stone were hundreds of deceased Shinobi have been remembered.

"This stone was made to honor the dead however if they helped there fellow Shinobi half of these names would not have had been etched into stone. They care naught about the living therefore I must teach them a lesson." The shadow Shinobi withdrew several exploding notes from his back pouch and placed one directly on the center of the stones face. The instant it was secured the tag melded with the stone until it could no longer be seen.

To make a surprise attack successful you must make sure to hit several vulnerable places at once while leaving absolutely no trace. The first step was completed now all he had to do was plant the remaining explosive tags around key points in the village. The next was to put several on the giant gates that allowed entrance to Konoha. With ease he was able to run along the inside wall planting tags at various spots. In order to deal enough damage to the gates of Konoha he put around ten each of his "extra special more bang for your buck" homemade explosive notes around the outer portion of the door near the hinges and then several on the dead center. These to melded into the surface leaving behind no trace. Now that the second phase was done the shadow Shinobi had two other locations to plant at. One was the council chamber and the other was in the private room of Danzou. He figured that Danzou's room would need to be rigged with a lot more explosive power than the council chamber so he decided to hold off on Danzou's room and plant at the council chamber.

Getting in was surprisingly easy. The guards at the front entrance were easily distracted by a simple genjutsu and the guards in the inner chamber were to busy trying to drown out the noise of "old cows" to really notice anything. Several notes were placed on the inside walls and several were even placed under some of the council members chairs. A few more tags were then placed on the floorboards and then he made a tactical retreat from the building. Danzou's bedroom was guarded by his own Root Anbu and so getting in proved to be just a tad bit more difficult then any other but still fairly simple. Now Danzou was a special case so he deserved more of an overkill. This called for the brick of "special" explosive tags. The shadow Shinobi placed one underneath the bed and another behind the desk. Just for safe measure he put a special seal on the door that once you enter you cannot leave. As the shadow Shinobi made his way outside he came across the root anbu barracks and decided 'what the hell'. He placed an individual tag on the underside of each bunk and even placed seals on the swords so that when they were drawn they would instantly explode. He also, just to be evil, placed a special solution on the inside of the anbu masks. This solution contained several very deadly poisons and also contained a very very very powerful acid capable of melting through several feet of pure titanium!

Now that the tags were set, along with a few other surprises, he made his way to the top of the Hokage monument and stood upon the fourths head. He smiled to himself as he remembered putting very low grade non leathal exploding tags on all of Tsunade's sake and putting a special seal on Kakashi's beloved icha icha paradise which would cause it to burst into flames when opened. The shadow Shinobi also placed a very potent hallucinogen into Jiraiya sake. This was surely going to be a day to remember. The sun was making its way once again behind the horizon signaling for the start of the surprise attack. The shadow Shinobi stood up dusting off his pants and retrieved the detonator the other tags were linked to. As with before on the bridge he brought his arm out at chest height flipped of the safety cap and pushed the button in half way.

"May I be forgiven…" the button was smashed down and the tags were triggered. The first thing to go was the memorial stone which was completely destroyed. The next were the tags around the outer wall which crippled the walls integrity. The ones on the gates took one of the doors off completely while the other was being held up by a very stubborn hinge. The council chamber burst into a pile of rubble and flames. None of these explosions were even close to the massive force produced by the tags in Danzou's home and the root anbu barracks. These tags went off simultaneously completely eradicating the area and whoever was inside. Pleased by the mass amount of chaos produced he replaced the detonator back into one of his pouches and disappeared into a burst of shadows.

Deep within the sound village the snake sannin was practically jumping for joy when he found out about the crippling attack done against Konoha. Orochimaru quickly had his own pawns mobilized in hopes that they could crush Konoha while it was down.

"Kukukukuku now Konoha will fall before me kukuku" Orochimaru watched as his ninjas readied themselves.

Now what Orochimaru hadn't planned on was a certain Shinobi intercepting his army. The sound Shinobi were to put it simply being slaughtered. There were trip wires lacing the ground and whenever one of those went off a barrage of throwing knives would be unleashed. The Shinobi on the ground being killed however were only the advance scouts, the rest were watching from a distance. After the last of the forward scouts had been eliminated several others were sent ahead to look for anymore traps. Slightly annoyed with the minor set backs sent the rest of his army in a different direction. Encountering no traps of any kind his Shinobi were able to move quickly and within a few hours was only a stones throw away from Konoha. Before he was able to give the order however Kabuto appeared in front of him.

"Orichamru-sama several of our Shinobi back in sound has sent an urgent massage saying that the village has come under attack." Now Orochimaru didn't care about what happened to the village but he did however need the Shinobi who had been left inside of it.

"Kabuto take charge for now and make Konoha suffer." With that Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kabuto was pleased that his master out such faith in him for such an important task. Barking out a few orders Kabuto readied the Shinobi for an all out assault.

What Kabuto wasn't aware of was that Konoha was already informed to his presence and the presence of the sound Shinobi with him. Tsunade had readied her forces and had several traps placed on the, still mangled, gates.

Unaware to both the sound and leaf Shinobi, the shadow Shinobi was preparing his own trap. It was impossible to say which side would receive it but he figured that it would be put to good use.

"This world has forgotten the truth that they once had held so dear and now they must pay for it with blood and sacrifice." The shadow Shinobi stood above the sound army like a predator watching its prey looking for a way to infiltrate without being seen. Choosing for the more subtle way he dropped off of the tree he was watching from and landed like a cat behind one of the sound Shinobi. Taking out a knife he grabbed the Nin around the throat and plunged the knife into the chest directly above the heart effectively severing veins and arteries. The sound ninja was dead in seconds. The shadow Shinobi dragged the body out of site and then used a common henge to transform into the said Shinobi. He casually walked out of hiding and joined the rest. Either the other sound ninja were stupid or just plain to busy to notice the disappearance and then sudden reappearance of one of its ninjas. This would be there downfall.

Kabuto stood towards the rear of "his" army awaiting the opportune time to attack. One of his scouts had told him the mobilization of Konoha's ninja but assumed that their strength would be weak in comparison due to the earlier attack. His attention was brought to one of the lower level sound Shinobi who looked like he actually had experience. Slightly suspicious he ordered several of the higher ranking Nins to bring the Shinobi to him.

The shadow Shinobi internally chuckled as his plan was slowly fitting into place.

Back in Konoha Tsunade had received the scroll Shikamaru sent via carrier pigeon. She wasn't entirely sure how to open it though because even though she was the Hokage it just wouldn't open. She tried numerous methods one of which being smearing blood across it and yet still nothing. So there Tsunade was sitting in her office sipping a think of sake (even thought Konoha could be attacked any minute, kinda ironic isn't it) when Jiraiya came in with the exact same thought line.

"I don't think its in Konoha's best interest for their Hokage to be drinking in this sort of situation." Jiraiya tilted his head to the side just in time as a sake bottle smashed against the wall. Tsunade, now slightly intoxicated pulled out another bottle and took a huge swig of it. Jiraiya, being the lecher he is was ogling Tsunade's breast as they moved about. It was the usual routine really. He would ogle her breasts until she punched him through the wall or whatever other hard object was in site. When Tsunade finally noticed the angle of his stare a vein popped out of her forehead. She slammed her fist down on the table and got up ready to pound him. Well they say people are stupid when there drunk but in this case a drunkard finally had his, or should I say her, moment to shine. The sake bottle tipped over and the contents were spilled all over the scroll. Forgetting about killing Jiraiya for the moment she picked up the scroll and began to wave it about hoping to dry it. Unfortunately or should I say fortunately, Jiraiya was using this to stare at her now bouncing breasts, the scroll slipped out of her hand and smacked Jiraiya across the face. The force of the blow knocked him, of course, through the wall. Tsunade had unintentially gotten her revenge. The scroll had bounced harmlessly onto the ground unrolling itself; yes you heard right the key to opening the seal was sake. Tsunade bit her lip before snatching it up and reviewing its contents or lack off. Dumbfounded she looked over and over the scroll until a drop of blood had landed on the paper. She hadn't realized she was biting her lip that hard. She was about to wipe of the blood but stop as the paper seemingly absorbed it. She continued to stare, mouth open, as the words etched themselves onto the scroll in what looked like her own blood.

This world has forgotten what it means to be heroes. Just like wave I am here to remind them. If you do not remember the values that the kage used to carry then I will be forced to remove you from power. However if you do succeed in becoming the embodiment of what Konoha was truly meant to be then you will receive the aid of a Juggernaut.

"_What values…..wave….juggernaut…what the hell is this talking about?" _Tsunade was completely stupefied by the message in the scroll. Not only did she have no idea what it was talking about when it mentioned the values but she had no clue about the mission to wave that team seven had went on. Then there was the matter of a Juggernaut that the scroll mentioned. Setting the scroll down on her, now dry, desk she sat fell back into her chair. Jiraiya took the opportunity to enter the room having just recently regained consciousness. He quickly skimmed the scroll and stopped at the part about the Juggernaut. He was momentarily stunned but quickly shook it off.

-flashback no jutsu-

When he was on his own after leaving the village after the fourth died he had come upon a rather small village hidden in a very dense forest. The people were very religious and had built there village around a holy site. The site was actually in a cavern underneath there main building. His renown as being a sannin was known throughout the people and they eagerly had shown him the underground site. The walls were painted with vast murals and the ground was an artistic masterpiece showing a central figure shrouded in darkness with the god of death on one side (the death god for you who are slow) and on the other side was the god of life (kami or whatever you want to believe, kinda ironic cause im an atheist but whatever) surrounded by a sea of samurai. the old Wiseman, or religious old guy if you prefer, turned his attention away from the scene on the ground to one located on the far wall. It depicted a heavily wounded ninja wearing a vest(cant really describe it but it's the one worn by Wesley snipes in the movie blade) with a black muscle shirt underneath it, regular black pants with tainted black guards around his shins. There were kunai holsters on both of his leg s and several pouches were fastened in the usual spot on a Shinobi's waist. Black forearm guards were transfixed upon his arms and a tattoo of the word honor, in kanji form, was on the back of his neck. Unfortunately the rest of the picture containing the persons face was eroded away adding on to the mystery of the pictures purpose. Below the picture etched into the stone were the words

Rise of the Forsaken

Turning to the wise man for some kind of clarification he noticed that the man was holding out a sheet of parchment.

"_This mural was made several hundred years ago by our ancestors. They were the creators of a prophecy made one that could decide the fate of Heaven, Hell and Earth. In other words this picture was made in place of a written prophecy. We believe that this will be mankind's final judgment before we are aloud to thrive."_

Still a little confused he nodded at the old man before asking were he could find the nearest liquor stand.

-Kai-

Jiraiya had been standing in the exact same spot for the past five minutes now staring blankly at the scroll and Tsunade was starting to get worried. She poked him on the face a couple of times and even threw a particularly heavy book at his…….well a mans sacred place…and had no effect at all. She even flashed him but it didn't work. She was about to hit him again when Jiraiya snapped to life causing Tsunade to jump backwards and fall over her desk. Tsunade peeked her head over the desk and looked at Jiraiya's very confused expression. Sheepishly rubbing her head(has anyone else noticed that people are starting to adopt traits of Naruto's) she got back into her chair and cleared her throat.

"Are the Shinobi ready?" hopefully the silliness was over for now but when sake and emotionally depressed plus flashbacks enter its hard to track.

Back at the sound encampment Kabuto was interrogating the suspicious sound Shinobi. Infuriated that the Shinobi refused to answer his questions he was preparing to bludger the man with a shoe, or at least whatever was in reach. One of the Nins beside him got that _im such an idiot for not remembering_ type of expression on his face and turned to Kabuto.

"Sir forgive me for not mentioning before hand but he's a mute sir." Kabuto stopped wrestling with his shoe, ninja sandal, and turned his head slowly towards the other nin before whipping out a kunai and stabbing the man in the chest. The Nin was dead before he hit the floor. The other ninja who was acting as a guard looked from Kabuto to the fallen Shinobi and then back to Kabuto. Kabuto noticing the tension n the mans muscles spoke sharply.

"Do you have anything to add to that remark?" The ninja stopped shaking and a glazed over expression came onto his face before falling forward. Kabuto jumped back almost being fallen upon by the fear stricken Shinobi although he soon found out it wasn't fear but his own demise. While Kabuto was busy with the other Shinobi the shadow Shinobi had returned to his original form and had already grasped the hilt of the katana strapped upside down to his back (the blade is kept in place by a special seal) waiting for Kabuto to turn around. Kabuto, after kicking the Shinobi several times finally got frustrated and just punted the corpse off into a tree. Exhausted by beating the corpse Kabuto turned shakily around to face the detainee only it wasn't the detainee that he was facing. In its place was another Shinobi one of which he had never seen before.

The shadow Shinobi seeing this as the perfect opportunity swiftly drew his blade and in a quick but graceful pattern weaved the blade through the air before returning it back to its sheath. The shadow Shinobi was now present on the other side of Kabuto who had a look of surprise and denial plastered to his face. Kabuto fell to his knees as blood trickled down his chin. He put his arms out to stop his fall to the floor but as soon as he touched the ground his body fell apart were the blade had cut through. Kabutos last memory was of a Shinobi pulling a throwing knife from his holster and twirling it about before the knife was launched into his forehead.

The shadow Shinobi took a last look at Kabutos dismembered form and walked out into the middle of the encampment. The other men noticed him and quickly got into battle formations. The last thing any of them would remember was a man shrouded in darkness drawing a katana from its sheath.

Tsunade stood in front of the vast amount of Konoha's Shinobi that were assembled for the assault against the sound Shinobi. The Hokage planned on leading the attack herself because she felt that it was a Kages right if not a privilege to do so. With a few last minute announcements the garrison of ninja were off towards the are were Intel reported the sound had erected a small camp. Little did they know the carnage that awaited them. Kakashi who had been at the front by Tsunade motioned to her. Tsunade slowed her pace just enough so that she was right next to the jounin.

"Hokage-sama there is a lot of blood in the air. Something doesn't seem right about all of this." Tsunade couldn't agree more with him. The whole idea with the mass amount of exploding tags going off to the sound setting up shop only a stones throw away from them. It just wasn't Orochimaru's style to do something of this magnitude. The sand-sound invasion of course was an exception because they had had help in the invasion. Now only a few yards away from the camp the blood was so thick in the air it was nauseating. Tsunade was the first into the camp but certainly not the last. The other Shinobi dropped down from the trees and were horrified at the site. Some even lost the contents of their stomachs. About an hour ago this camp was thriving with sound activity and now the only living presence were the leaf Shinobi. Bodies were scattered every where some were impaled on poles and others were leaning against the trees. One thing was for certain, there was not a single complete body in the entire are. Except themselves anyways. Tsunade was petrified of the amount of blood.

"What monster could create this much destruction in less than thirty minutes?" Tsunade's rhetorical question was on the mind of everyone present. Jiraiya however took to the trees immediately and got to the highest point possible. The way the bodies were arranged along with their blood was done in such a way that they created a message.

"**Rise of the Forsaken"**

In the sound village Orochimaru was fuming. First he got back to find that his own Shinobi were fighting amongst each other and now he finds that his entire army was eradicated by an unknown enemy. With his right hand man dead he new he would need to find more skillful Shinobi and fast.

"Damnable fools, one day my reign will be supreme and when that day comes the world will tremble under my strength kukukukuku."

Early in the morning Gamakichi poofed into existence in the boys room. Waking up the Nara he told him about the recall and attacks on Konoha. In seconds the boy was dressed and on his feet. Nudging lee with his foot he woke the spandex loving ninja and bounded out of the room. He was about to open the door to the girls room when his inner voice stopped him. he went back to the room and grabbed Kiba, who was at this point still half asleep. He dragged him over to the girls door and slid it open just enough to throw Kiba through and quickly shut it. Lee was next to Shikamaru when he did the act of betrayal.

"Shikamaru-kun that wasn't very youthful of you to do that to poor Kiba…" Kiba not fully understanding what was happening or the fact that he was now in a room with two girls. He climbed into the nearest futon and went back to sleep. Too bad for him he picked the futon were Ino was sleeping in. Feeling someone next to her she turned her head to see a boys face just centimeters away. Her face began to heat up and soon she was as red as a tomato. She screamed jumping out of bed and kicked Kiba through the door. Sakura was woken up by the scream and groggily lifted her head to get a better view. Kiba was slumped against the door surrounded by fragments of a door with swirly anime stylized eyes.

Outside the room Shikamaru was looking down at Kiba's prone form and then back through the now open door. Shikamaru used this time to inform the rest of his team that they were to return to Konoha effective immediately.

Once Kiba had been reawakened and Ino had calmed down to the point were she wouldn't go on an all out beat down on Kiba the group was finally ready to return to Konoha…..well almost ready. Apparently lee had a small misfortune with the stove and well lets just say that many people were scarred for life that day, except for Sakura who Ino had just enough time to cover her eyes before the incident. After lee got a change of clothes, and not spandex either, they were finally ready to leave that is until tsunami made them stay for a quick meal. Okay now that they were fed and lee was tied to a post they were ready to leave. Kiba grabbed one end of the post and began to drag lee away while the others made a triangular formation around him. (A/N again I want to apologize for picking on lee but this does seem believable and well someone has to make up for Naruto's absence) After several hours of dragging lee Kiba was fed up with it. He cut the ropes and then slapped a piece of gorilla tape over lees mouth to stop him from talking about "unyouthful things". That seemed to work for a while until lee found a way to ignore them again by ever slightly sliding towards Sakura every few steps. Ino decided that the only way to stop lee was to either a.) Bitch at him about certain things, b.) Kill him or c.) threaten to tell Gai that he was doing unyouthful things. On mention on the last one lee stopped and proceeded towards Konoha, at a quicker pace than the others.

It would usually take a couple of days to go from wave to Konoha however, mainly due to lees increase in speed; they were there in a matter of hours. The others weren't to happy when they got back but they soon pushed the thought of killing lee out of there minds when they saw Konoha. To put it bluntly Konoha looked like it was hit by a very large maelstrom. Even though builders were already on the scene fixing buildings Konoha still looked in horrible condition. Sakura and Ino took of moments later to check if there parents were okay, lee was off to find Gai and Kiba, having nothing better to do followed Shikamaru to the Hokages office which surprisingly looked as id nothing had happened to it. Shikamaru only had to knock once on the door before a slurred speech rang out.

"Th oors open" (not really sure how to do drunk voices but hey it works.) Shikamaru knew that this would not end well due to past experiences were he was literally thrown out the window because he had muttered troublesome women in front of a very drunk Tsunade. He decided to let Kiba go first. Kiba not really having any experience nor knowledge about how a drunken Kage acts was in for a real surprise when a sake bottle hit him square in the face. Shikamaru heard the bottle shatter and peeked into the room. Kiba was barely a foot away from him with anime style swirly eyes, Jiraiya was behind an upturned table with Shizune and Tsunade was at the far end surrounded by a sea of sake bottles. Taking one last breath Shikamaru burst into the room and quickly hid behind the table.

"Jiraiya-sama what the hell is going on?" Jiraiya looked at the chunin next to him with a stoic expression before answering.

"Someone got the bright idea to mention that Naruto attacked the village." He raised his head over the table slightly and was rewarded with a chair hitting him in the face. Jiraiya joined Kiba on the ground with anime swirly eyes. Shikamaru used this opportunity to grab Tsunade with his kage mane however he to ended up on the floor next to Jiraiya and kiba, except without the swirly eyes. Shizune remained were she was behind the table awaiting any form of back up. Her savior came in the form of sake and a powdered tranquilizer. Carefully Shizune slid the bottle over to tsunades current bottle. Tsunade, extremely drunk, grabbed the bottle and chugged it down. She was out in seconds. Out of the three passed out on the ground all of them had yet to awaken. So using Akamaru who was at this point cowering outside of the room Shizune managed to wake them up. ( use your imagination on how) one everyone was wide awake and not comatose ,especially tsunade, the debriefing of the wave mission and update of current affairs was well underway.

(A/N just want to say that if some of this seems to not make sense its because its been several days since ive written the first part of this chapter)

Shizune seemed a little mortified when she heard of the condition the bodies were in. Tsunade and Jiraiya however were more worried about whoever blew up the bridge.

"Shikamaru, are you absolutely positive that he was hit by the blast but still managed to survive?" Shikamaru seemingly for the thousandth time nodded his head. "I saw him become completely engulfed before I tried to get away….then before I got knocked out the guy was standing over me." Jiraiya was at this point deep in thought for if there was a person strong enough to survive the mass amount of exploding tags and escape unscathed then they would be an extremely powerful being. There was a semi uncomfortable silence while Tsunade was thinking along the same lines as Jiraiya. Thankfully the silence didn't last too long because Sakura and Ino entered the scene arguing about bid foreheads and something about flying pigs…….they didn't really want to know. There bickering soon ended when they felt the extreme animosity coming from Tsunade, who at this point was still a little drunk, and quickly sat down by the others. (more like behind them) Tsunade cleared her throat making sure all attention was on her before speaking.

"Even though you just got back from a mission I am giving you all another one, and yes Jiraiya your going with them." the Shinobi all straigtened their postures just a little tentavly waiting for the next assignment. "Your mission is to find this so called Shadow Shinobi and bring him to Konoha as soon as possible!" She watched as everyones eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and sighed knowing full well what was coming next……

To Be Continued……

Sorry for the cliffhanger I just wasn't sure what I wanted to put. Well next chapter will hopefully be out in maybe 1-2 weeks depends on my schedule. Anyway like always please read and review, send me ideas or anything really to improve my story. Criticism is accepted if its constructive. Well on to write the next part later

The Forsakened One


	5. So it Begins

Heres the next chapter to rotf and I have to say im quite pleased with how things are turning out. for starters I would like to thank those that have reviewed and I thought it best to get out another chapter as soon as possible. i have also noticed I don't really put a lot of dialogue in my chapters and if that bothers you well please tell me. Also I just want to remind everyone that even though the NaruSaku is somewhat one-sided now it will become full blown in later chapters. Anyways you're here to read the story and not me rambling on so as always please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do I even need to put this here I mean really.sigh. If I owned Naruto then Sakura would have fallen for him a long time ago.

Continued from last chapter…..

It was literally an eternity before anyone could fully comprehend what Tsunade had just said. The first to wake from their stupor was surprisingly, and unfortunately, lee.

"YOSH NOW WE GET TO RETURN THE UNYOUTHFUL MANS EXTREMELY UNYOUTHFULNESS WITH OUR YOUTH!" (again sry for picking on lee) Lee's youthful attitude did a one eighty when he saw the blank expressions on his comrades faces. Tsunade took this time to reach under her desk for her private stash of sake. Snagging a bottle she tried to down the contents but unfortunately Shizune managed to grab the bottle away from her. By this time everyone's shock had worn off the office was filled with protests. Tsunade rubbed the sides of her face trying to relieve herself of the oncoming headache.

Even with the shouting and protests Sakura was deep in thought. Her mind was focused on the events that had occurred during the mission to wave and of what happened by the bridge. Out of the four Shinobi who were sleeping at Tazuna's house only Ino and Sakura had woken up when the explosions went off. Lee and Kiba would have joined but they had a hard time hearing anything. This was probably caused by Akamaru who had taken the liberty to sleep on both of their faces. The two kunoichi had made it to the bridge just in time to catch the shadow Shinobi bending over Shikamaru. His forehead protector over his eyes was fully visible in the moonlight. Etched into the scorched black metal was an outline of a fox head the color of blood. Ino managed to get to the other side of the clearing and snuck up behind the shadow Shinobi drawing dual kunai. From the opposite side of Ino Sakura made her way forward as well and she to drew several kunai. They were no more than several feet away when the shadow Shinobi, with lightning fast speed, drew his katana from his back and with a swift but elegant technique severed the blades of the kunai from their handles. He then rammed the hilt of his blade into Ino sending her tumbling backwards unconscious. Sakura tried to help her but that thought was silenced when she felt the metal of a blade held across her throat. More specifically it was the blade of the katana being held to her throat by the shadow Shinobi. A chill was sent down her spine when she felt the man close in on her from behind. Fearing a certain loss at this point she was a little more creeped out when the man placed his head next to hers. The blade tightened on her neck before loosening slightly. Sakura was at a loss. Usually when a Shinobi is captured in this situation they are killed off immediately. Sakura then noticed something completely horrific. She could hear no breathing coming from the man and with his body so close she should have been able to feel at least a heartbeat however there was nothing.

"This world has forgotten what it truly means to be alive. Mankind now only wishes for blood and chaos and now peace can never be realized. To be a killer and yet feel that what they have done is justified to be a ninja or any other form of warrior this is a type of deception that cannot be allowed to continue." There was a pause as the man pulled his sword away from her and he took a few steps toward were the bridge used to be. Sakura instantly went into a fighting stance and pulled out a kunai. She heard the man chuckle slightly.

"I have spared you and your comrades……now your lives belong to me……." The voice trailed of as the Shinobi, true to his name burst into shadows.

Sakura was brought back to reality when two knuckles were rapped against her forehead lightly. She jerked a little and looked up to meet a semi concerned Ino.

"Hey forehead you okay?" Sakura wasn't sure how to answer that question. On one hand she was a little confused or perhaps extremely confused but on the other hand ….no she was extremely confused.

"Ino I thought I told you not to call me that. As for your question I'm just a little confused." It was Inos turn to look confused

"About what Sakura?" Sakura waited a moment to gathering her thoughts.

"Well think about it. Are we considering this guy an enemy or what? Because if we are then why didn't he kill us in wave when he had the chance to….."Sakura trailed off not knowing were she was going with this line of questions. Shikamaru was somewhat in his thinking pose and Tsunade had managed to get her hands on another bottle of sake. Jiraiya was stumped not knowing how to answer and Kiba was covering lees mouth before he exploded into some unyouthful bantering. It took a few minutes however Shikamaru finally came up with an answer.

'Either he's toying with us or there's another angle one that were not seeing. It's possible that whoever this guy is could be related to what happened to Naruto's body. All in all I would have to say that he is neither an ally nor an enemy just someone trying to get a point across, isn't that right Jiraiya-sama?" All eyes were on Jiraiya in seconds. Tsunade and Shizune had stopped their little tug of war over the sake bottle and lee had stopped trying to get Kiba's hand off of his mouth. Jiraiya was a little confused at what he meant by that but then realization came soon enough. What Shikamaru was pertaining to was the scroll the shadow Shinobi had given him and Jiraiya's strange reaction. Laughing a little he shrunk into his seat when he felt the intense glare of the Hokage burrowing into him. Tsunade calmed down enough to let the man speak.

"Well im not really positive about this since its only really as legend I heard of a while ago but the current events are enough to link the two together in some form. For one the shadow Shinobi that we have been encountering was able to survive an exploding note to the face with no damage and then he survived the blast that demolished the bridge. In the legend there was a man named the juggernaut who could walk through even the fires of hell itself an escape completely unscathed. Another part of the legend pertaining to the being known as juggernaut was the type of blade he used. It was a katana that was hung upside down across his back much like this shadow Shinobi. But the outfit isn't the same. There are some similarities but nothing to concrete to be considered valid." Jiraiya finished his little speech while Tsunade was bout ready to…..well lets just say that Jiraiya would lose a very import part of the male anatomy. Everyone looked on in horror as Tsunade slowly rose up from her chair and with clenched fists slowly made her way to the unsuspecting man in front of her. The others thought it to be a good idea to leave as quickly as possible before things got to "messy". Shizune managed to get everyone out of the room just in time to hear Jiraiya shrieking in pain.

On the border of fire country the shadow Shinobi stood along the walled encampment that the Leaf village used for guarding the border. There were bodies of leaf Shinobi everywhere even hanging upside down from a tree and there were some impaled on other sharp objects. Walking on the blood stained ground the shadow Shinobi took a scroll from his pouch. Unraveling it he smeared a small amount of his blood onto the paper and the scroll poofed into nonexistence leaving behind a small backpack. Opening the top part ever so slightly he took out his detonator and twisted a small little device witched instantly began a light ticking. The shadow Shinobi dropped the detonator into the pack and secured the lid. As soon as that was finished he took to the trees not wanting to have to be in yet another explosion. Apparently he set the time to go of to be a little early and as soon as he made it into the tree the entire area was engulfed in flames. The bodies and the encampment were instantly incinerated.

As the dust settled the shadow Shinobi could be seen on the ground hold his hands up to the sides of his head. Rolling to the side he pushed himself to his knees only to stop when a small trickle of blood began to flow from his side. Staring intently at the spot he waited for his healing abilities to kick in, but they never did. Holding his hand up to his side and said a few choice words due to the slight discomfort. After a few seconds his hand was covered in a green chakra and instantly healed his wound. After getting to his feet he tried to draw out his chakra so that it would cover his body completely and what happened was not expected. The dark nature of his chakra was still present so the aura around him was black however there would be wisps of white every now and again. Swearing he allowed his chakra to dissolve and clenched his fists.

Back in Konoha Sakura unlocked the door to "her" apartment and headed straight to "her" room. Ever since Tsunade had given her the key she had been slowly but surely moving her things into it being careful not to throw out or displace any of Naruto's things. Today was the day when Sakura had finished bringing her things over. Putting away the last of her clothes in the closet she admired how her things looked when combined with the things Naruto kept in there. She pulled out a certain orange item and pulled it on zipping it up to her neck. She loved to wear the jacket, his jacket. Wearing it made her feel more at home and even made her feel safe.

Ino, even though she wasn't living with her, spent a lot of time over at "Sakura's" place just to make sure that she was doing all right. In a sense she was the unofficial roommate, so it was actually quite a common occurrence for her to see Sakura walking around in that orange jacket. Even when they had to go shopping for a few things she would still wear it. Normally the villagers would react to this but Tsunade had made it very clear, with the occasional week of Ibiki, that it would not be tolerated anymore.

While Sakura was out buying a few groceries Ino was busy cleaning the place up. She had decided that even though it was Sakura's room that she should see what was in there anyways. After snooping through several drawers and checking every inch of the room she noticed a small box underneath the bed. Picking it up she sat down on the ground and opened it up. To say she was scared would be an understatement. Inside the box was a bloody kunai, a picture of team seven with Naruto's picture scratched out and a small journal. Carefully as to not touch the kunai she retrieved the journal and placed the box to the side. She attempted to open the notebook but to know avail. Their was a small seal which ran along the spine of the book preventing its contents from being read by anyone except for the one who wrote it. After a few more unsuccessful attempts she gave up and placed the book back into the box. As the journal slid past the bloodied kunai the seal began to pulsate and the book flew open. Ino reached for it but accidentally got herself with the edge of the kunai that was in there. Wincing as the small cut began to bleed she looked at the pages in the notebook. She stared in disbelief as every single one of the pages were blank not even indentations which could indicate that it was once written in. she slammed the book shut and watched as the seal was replaced. She grabbed the box and the journal and placed it on the kitchen table to show Sakura when she got back. Ino noticing her cut was bleeding onto her clothes hurried to the washroom shouting things about stains and what not. Satisfied that she was able to get the blood out of her clothes she wrapped her finger and prepared to leave the room. As she grabbed the door handle she froze. She wasn't sure why but her body refused to respond to any commands. Suddenly her head was in splitting pain and blood trickled out of her nose and ears. She watched as the world dissolved around her and she found herself in total darkness. She could hear a steady breathing coming from all around her and she could hear a voice. The voice got louder and louder until it seemed to be right behind her. She turned around to see a figure wearing a long trench coat that reached his feet. Underneath the trench coat the only thing she could make out were black boots and black pants. The figures face was hidden by a hood but she could see that when ever the person exhaled his breath could be seen. She tried to move from the spot but found that her body was still unresponsive. She watched as a scroll materialized within the mans hand. Slowly the man lifted his arm and as he did this so did Inos arm move. It was like being caught in a kage mane however there was no presence of chakra anywhere. The man dropped the scroll into Inos hand and dissolved into nothingness. Though the man may be gone but she could still hear his voice.

"Be wary of the one who calls himself the juggernaut for he shall ruin her and her good grace……" the disembodied voice disappeared leaving behind a very bewildered Ino.

The first thing Ino saw when she came to was a very worried Sakura hovering over her. Groaning a little she tried to sit up but her body screamed in protest. She laid back and decided first to find out were exactly she was at the moment. Judging by the comforter and the softness of a mattress pressing against her she concluded she was still in the apartment and that she was lying down in "Sakura's" bed. She tried to sit up again and with the help of Sakura she had managed. Resting her head into her palm for just a second Ino tried to remember what had just happened. She felt a sleight weight in her other hand and looked down. Clutched in her hand was the same scroll that the figure in the void had given her. She stared down and her eyes widened when the memories cam flooding back.

The shadow Shinobi moved quickly across the terrain not slowing even the slightest bit for any reason. Well almost any. He fell to the ground and clutched at his head. There was something wrong and yet there was nothing wrong.

"Shit….what…so it looks like you have been reawakened…..maybe I should remove her from the picture before things become to complicating………."

Sorry for ending this rather quickly but im creatively shot right now so I thought that I might as well post what I have. Well I hope you like how my story is going so far so yea please r&r and the next chapter should be up by next week if not sooner.

The Forsakened One


	6. Death and Rebirth

Hers the sixth chapter to Rise of the Forsaken. I want to thank those that have reviewed and also those that have added me to there favs and c2 or alerts its good to know that people like this story. But please review this Story it makes me type faster and more. Lets see this is a NaruSaku or it will be and ill finish this fic no matter what. Umm not sure what else so ill let you get on to reading.

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto because if I did sasugay cough cough I mean sasuke would be well not in it at all and of course being im a huge NaruSaku fan Sakura would have fallen for him a long time ago.

Ino had been awake for hours now even though her medic friend had ordered her to go to sleep a while ago. She would have liked to get some sleep however every time she closed her eyes all she could see was the cloaked figure.

"_Beware of the one who calls himself the Juggernaut_…" She had repeated the words over and over again in her head but she couldn't figure it out. Every time she tried to explain what had happened to her to Sakura she felt a chill run down her spine so she settled for handing over the scroll. Sakura immediately set out for the Hokage's office to give the scroll to Tsunade, who at this point was still trying to find a very painful way to kill Jiraiya. Let's just say that it wasn't the healthiest of thoughts that a Kage should be having.

Looking around the room Ino was trying to find something to distract herself with. Unfortunately there was nothing in the room that could waste time except for the box that she never got a chance to show to Sakura….._wait the box!!!!_ Ino leaped out of the bed and grabbed the small little box. She quickly got under the covers and hid the object underneath with her just in case. In her line of work you can never be too careful. Opening the lid her gaze immediately fell upon the bloodied kunai and the scratched picture. She, not wanting another encounter with the kunai pushed it off to the side and grabbed the journal. As soon as she picked it up the seal placed upon the binding dispersed. She blinked once then twice and then a third time trying to figure out why it would now want to open. Opening the book slowly Ino noticed that the journal did not have any writing.

"_Why would a journal that hasn't been even written in yet need a seal on it…"_ She flipped through a few pages until she came to a page that had a small drop of blood in the center. She stared intently at the little drop on the page for several minutes as if it held the wonders of the universe. As she was watching the blood mark she noticed that the more she stared at it a seal began to appear covering the entire page. She lightly touched the page with her fingertips she felt as if there was a great torment hidden within the pages. Her fingers slid across the mark in the center, as she did this she pulled her hand back suddenly. There on the page the once dried blood spot was now smeared. The blood and the seal on the page began to glow lightly covering the book in an aura of white. (A/N okay if I ever say aura think chakra aura. Sry I didn't clarify until now) The blood on the very tip of her fingers also began to glow and soon that glow was covering her entire arm. The glow on the book dispersed while the glow on her arm began a type of seal; The glowing increased to the point were her arm was no longer visible. The glow died down and Ino stared at her arm in aw. From her fingertips all the way up to her shoulder a strange almost arcane seal was twisting and weaving a very intricate design, one that held beauty but also a dark foreboding. Suddenly Ino's entire body became frozen and unresponsive to any commands as it had done once before. She could feel her head turning towards the window and stopped only until she had a full blown view of the sky and rooftops the view had permitted. She could see nearly inches away from the glass a scorched black metal plate with a fox head etched in blood.

The shadow shinobi had been watching his prey for several hours now. He had watched her sit upright in bed thinking and he was also there to watch as she grabbed a box from the dresser across the room. He had watched with great interest when the girl had pulled the book from the box and his interest soared when the seal had dispersed. The shadow shinobi knew that if he didn't strike soon then he would run the risk of being spotted either by the girl or by some of the Anbu that were patrolling the area. Of coarse he wasn't given the chance to do so before he realized that the girl was looking straight at him.

Growling in frustration he leaped from his spot on the roof and went crashing through the window landing on the ground next to the bed. He knew that this action would alert just about everyone in the area but it was a risk that he had to take. The shadow shinobi drew the katana from off his back and rushed at the stunned girl in bed. Ino had less than a second to act and as a good shinobi that was more than she needed. Grabbing the bloodied kunai from the box and brought it up in front of her. The resulting clang from the metal hitting metal resounded throughout the room. Ino leaped away towards the door to the bedroom. The shadow shinobi rushed her again and kicked her through the door effectively splintering it. Ino landed heavily among the pieces of wood that used to be a door. Scrambling to her feet she brought the kunai up to chest level ready to make any move she needed. Or so she thought. The shadow shinobi moved to fast to be seen and rammed the hilt of the blade through her right shoulder; he then ripped the blade out and kicked Ino up into the air. She barely made it into the air before the shadow shinobi brought his foot down onto her back hard. She crashed through the old table splitting it into several large pieces before she rolled onto her back. Bad move. The shadow shinobi then rammed his blade once again through her except this time it was for the kill. The blade of the katana had pierced her in the chest running through her heart and lung before exiting out of her back and into the floor pinning her.

Blood began to flow freely from the wounds in her shoulder and chest and her vision began to fade. Before she lost all consciousness she saw the shadow shinobi grasping the hilt of the blade. The blade began to glow an eerie red before what looked like a ghost blade had been pulled from the original. The shadow shinobi held the semi transparent blade in hand before swing it against the wall creating a big slash mark. The transparent blade solidified before becoming an exact replica of the blade pinning her. The shadow shinobi stepped on the blade in her chest and pushed down hard causing more of the blade to enter her. Ino's vision disappeared as the darkness took her.

The shadow shinobi sheathed the blade into its sheath and took a final look from the girl. He walked over into the bedroom and picked up the journal that was dropped in the midst of the battle, more of a one-sided fight, and pocketed it into one of his pouches. The shadow shinobi in exchange withdrew a "special type of tag and placed it on the wall. Disappearing through the broken window the tag was triggered and the room burst into flames.

The explosion could be heard all around Konoha. The few others in the apartment building came running out of the building as the fire spread engulfing most of the top floor trapping a few innocent with it. Several shinobi had already begun to use water jutsus to try and fight the fire however to no avail. The fire seemed to spread even more with the contact of water. After a few more unsuccessful attempts the entire building was on fire. It was at this time that the 5th Hokage, her assistant, Jiraiya and Sakura arrived at the building. Sakura's mindset was that of extreme depression now that her last reminder, except for the orange jacket she was wearing at the moment, had been sent up in flames. This train of thought was immediately pushed form her thoughts when she couldn't find Ino anywhere. She called out her friends name a few more times but soon realization came to her. She stared in horror at the top floor which was to the point of crumbling. She was about to rush into the building but was held back by Tsunade.

"NO LET ME GO SHE COULD BE UP THERE…" Sakura broke down crying at the thought of loosing someone else important to her. Jiraiya was making several hand seals for the summoning jutsu but stopped when a Konoha shinobi told of the effects water had. He dropped the seal and stared at the very top. Tsunade and Shizune were trying to comfort the crying girl but at this point it was best to let her let it all out. Jiraiya's eyes widened and he grabbed a hold of Tsunade's head forcing it upwards.

"Jiraiya what the fu……" Her speech was halted when she saw the faint glow coming from inside of the top floor. A white aura was seeping out of everywhere. In a sudden rush the entire top of the building, what was left of it anyways, was blown apart as a staggering amount of the white aura shot upward. It looked like a giant beam of white light until it curved back downward and struck the building and the surrounding area around it. The aura was so strong that even the veteran shinobi had to shield there eyes from it.

As the light faded the people of Konoha opened there eyes and stared in disbelief at the once demolished building. The flames were gone and like magic the building seemed to be repairing itself restoring everything that the fire had damaged. Sakura along with a few others were already jumping into the building to look for those caught in the blaze. Within seconds Sakura had burst through the door breaking the recently fixed door in the process. Jiraiya was about to follow her in until the door repaired itself instantly and he slammed headfirst into it. Tsunade moved to the side to avoid the falling Jiraiya; unfortunately her assistant Shizune was not so lucky. Trapped underneath the perverted hermit Shizune was flailing frantically trying to get out from underneath the mega pervert. Tsunade nudged Jiraiya off of Shizune and helped the young woman up. Now with distractions out of the way they were able to proceed into the room.

Inside the room they were met with the sight of a shattered table and door. Then they noticed a bloodied katana lying behind Sakura as she tried to heal her friend. Tsunade rushed over and helped her apprentice with the healing but due to the mass amount of damage they weren't able to do anything. Jiraiya picked up the blade and studied it. Even though the blade did show some sign of use there was absolutely no blemishes visible on the blade. He then placed it on the ground next to him and thought about walking over to Tsunade and Sakura however he thought better of it since he wasn't good in these situations.

Sakura was clutching ino's prone form as Tsunade laid a hand on the girls back remembering the times when she was in this position. She allowed a tear to role down her cheek to honor the fallen. There was a flash of white as the room was wrapped in a blinding light. The room gained a kind of white film to it and the world stopped. As if time was flowing backwards they watched the table come back together in the reversal of how it was broken. The same happened to the door. When the two objects were fixed the walls that were charred black were restored towards there original state, the white hue around the room dissipitated. Sakura looked back at Ino but the wounds were still there and there was still the blood trickling out of her mouth.

Sakura was sent to her parents house for some much needed time to grieve while Tsunade now had the task of telling Ino's parents that there daughter was killed…no that there daughter was murdered. While Shizune had gone with her master (a.k.a Tsunade) Jiraiya took the liberty to be alone for a while. Whoever the shadow shinobi was he was causing a great deal of suffering to Konoha. Jiraiya sat upon the 4th Hokage's stone face on top of the Hokage monument. He stared off into the sky looking at the moons benevolence picturing the number one hyperactive ninja of Konoha making his pledge to become Hokage.

"If you were still here you probably would've charge straight into that building wouldn't you….but then again if you were still here a lot of things would be different right now." Jiraiya sighed and held his face in his hands muttering incoherent sentences. His head shot up like a bullet.

"This world has forgotten how precious life is I am here to remind them…." Jiraiya repeated the words over and over again squeezing his eyes shut as if trying to remember something. His eyes opened wide remembering the last conversation he had with the hyperactive blonde.

-Flashback no jutsu-

_Jiraiya and Naruto were sitting on top of the 4th's head staring at the glory of Konoha. Jiraiya could tell that something was wrong with his apprentice since he hadn't said a word in the better part of several hours. Finally having enough of the silence Jiraiya tried to strike up conversation._

"_look kid you've been quite for long enough so you might as well spill it." Jiraiya finished with a tone of authority. Naruto didn't even give any indication he was listening until he responded several minutes later. _

"_I've been abandoned by everyone I held dear. As I stare out at this place, this Hell I call my home I remember all the things that have happened to me and I've realized that I have no pleasant memories. "Naruto's face sank into his knees to keep from crying. Jiraiya stared at the boy with a sad expression. He knew how the boy lived and he couldn't understand why the villagers couldn't see beyond there own fears. Jiraiya was about to respond when Naruto beat him to it. _

"_One day when fools are going to have to pay for the things they have done, for the crimes they have committed. They will pay dearly…" Jiraiya was horror struck. He knew that Naruto hated the villagers. Hell he knew the boy hated the with a passion but he never thought that Naruto would go this far. Jiraiya was about to try and persuade the boy to do something a little less drastic but again he was beaten to the punch by Naruto. _

"_They will pay but it will not be by my hands that will deliver it. No I will continue to protect this place and those in it even after my death..."_

-Kai-

Jiraiya got up as fast as his body would allow and started jumping towards the Hokage tower.

Tsunade was standing with Ino's parents in an area of the hospital so they could have some peace. Well they would have had peace that is until Jiraiya burst through the door almost taking them off the hinges. Tsunade was pissed beyond comprehension that Jiraiya had just disturbed everyone. Getting ready to kill the man she was stopped by the "dead serious cant get any more serious" look in Jiraiya's eyes.

"Jiraiya you have three seconds to explain before I bury you myself." Tsunade was still fuming, at least until she saw no fear present in Jiraiya's eyes. "Jiraiya what is it?" Jiraiya made a motion for Tsunade to step back.

"Tsunade ill explain everything in a moment but please I need you and the Yamanackas (A/N I have no idea how to spell there name so someone please tell me and also there first names would be helpful too.) To step back now!" the tone in Jiraiya's voice left no room for argument so Tsunade reluctantly agreed and pulled the grieving parents away. Jiraiya walked over to Ino's body and was about to pull the sheet away when he paused. He slowly turned around,

"She is dressed still right Tsunade?" Tsunade thought for a moment that Jiraiya was trying to do something perverted.

"Yes she is still dressed you pervert." Jiraiya took notice of the strain in Tsunade's voice and huffed while muttering under his breath about crazy sake addicted big breasted Kages. Jiraiya pulled the sheet away from Ino and began to check her over. Her parents began to protest but a simple raise of the hand from Tsunade was enough to silence them although they were still quite agitated. Jiraiya almost missed it but there was a faint white hue surrounding Ino's right arm. He picked it up and gave it a once over before muttering something. The white hue dispersed and the seals were brought to light. Jiraiya smiled lightly as Tsunade and the Yamanackas were gaping. Jiraiya didn't really understand what the seal was exactly however he figured what the hell, He bit his thumb and smeared the blood from the top of the shoulder to the girl's fingertips. The seal absorbed the blood and turned a bright white before they literally shattered, actually the white aura shattered but the seal remained. Instantly the wounds Littered on Ino's body sizzled a little before being sealed up. The group in the room watched in awe as a small patch of electricity appeared over the girl's chest more focused on the area right above her heart. The electricity pulsed throughout the area before delivering a sever shock. Ino's body rose slightly in the air due to the recoil. After a few more shocks a gasp for air came from the platinum blonde. Tsunade was out of the room and back in moments carrying medical equipment. She placed an oxygen mask over the girl's mouth and hooked her up to several machines.

Ino's parents were beyond joy, in fact they were ecstatic that there only daughter was alive. A little confuse at how but they really didn't care they just wanted there daughter to be okay. Tsunade was busy checking the girl over recording some things on a clipboard and place it at the foot of the bed. She motioned for Jiraiya to follow. As soon as they were clear of the room Tsunade spoke.

"Alright Jiraiya spill it how the hell did you know about that?" Jiraiya just shrugged.

"To tell you the truth it was a guess based on something Naruto once said." Tsunade immediately understood the situation. Naruto was an idiot a lot of the time but he could devise plans that even most Jounins couldn't think of.

"That still doesn't explain how you knew that the seal was there. Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at Jiraiya.

"C'mon Tsunade you know that Naruto would have done strange things to accomplish goals and you definitely could say that what happened here and at the apartment was strange. Look Tsunade I said I would explain however at the moment I need to gather my thoughts so if you'll excuse me." With that Jiraiya poofed away in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade stood there with a small smile on her face.

The shadow shinobi stood on the roof of the hospital smiling, under his mask, slightly.

"It looks like everything is going to plan….now just one more loose end to tie up." The shadow shinobi jumped off of the roof and headed to the site were the defiled grave lay.

Standing above the pit in the ground the shadow shinobi took out a small container from his pouch and filled it with a little dirt from the grave.

"This should be sufficient and now to retrieve the other items ill need…" The shadow shinobi jumped among rooftops until he reached a certain house. Whose house was it you say, im going to say you already know. It was the home that belonged to the Haruno Family. Slipping quietly through an upstairs window he dropped down next to Haruno Sakura's bed. Pulling out a knife he cut off a barely noticeable amount of her hair. (A/N I know that sounds a little creepy and all but please bare with me until you find out the purpose.) Slipping the small amount of pink hair into another container and placed that into one of his pouches the shadow shinobi took one look at the sleeping girl and jumped out of the room. Landing quietly on the ground the shadow shinobi ran among the shadows to reach his next destination. Along the way he felt a presence right behind him. Stopping he watched as Jiraiya jumped down in front of him. The shadow shinobi dropped into a crouch position grabbing the hilt on his katana in preparation to an attack. What happened next however was something that he did not expect. Jiraiya pulled the bloodied kunai from his back pouch and tossed it towards the shadow shinobi who swiped it from the air. Looking at the object in his hand and then to the man in front of him he took out another container and placed the bloodied kunai within it. Sealing that and putting it inside a pouch the shadow shinobi was about to take to the rooftops.

"I think I understand what's happening but do not ruin something so pure." Jiraiya turned his back and walked away. The shadow shinobi dropped his head slightly before picking it up again and took to the rooftops.

At the Ikarucha (A/N I don't remember the spelling so please tell me) ramen stand Iruka was on his third bowl of ramen. He had gone there every day sometimes multiple times in one day. It was his little way to honor Naruto. He remembered the time when Naruto had summoned over a thousand Kage bunshins and beat the hell out of the traitor Mizuki. He laughed at what happened afterwards when Naruto jumped him after receiving his forehead protector and almost hugged him to death. Iruka couldn't help but smile at all of Naruto's antics. Even though they were childish they could brighten up any ones mindset no matter who they were or if they would admit it. Iruka sat there for several minutes thinking about different things the blonde used to do. He wasn't brought back into reality until some of the hot liquid spilled onto his pants in a certain area. Iruka slurped up some more noodles after wiping down his pants and then paid for his meal. Usually he would go over to Naruto's grave after eating at the ramen stand but he didn't really want to go when there was no grave nor body at the site. He decided that even though there was no grave he would go anyway.

It took a little bit longer than usual but he made it eventually. Iruka stopped by a tree and quickly hid behind it. Peeking around the corner he drew a kunai. There over by the cracked headstone was a figure wearing a black trench coat with a hood so identifying him was impossible. Iruka watched as the figure bent down and grabbed the forehead protector that was smashed into the rock. Pulling it free the figure deposited it within his trench coat and simply walked away. Iruka jumped from his hiding spot and through the kunai he was holding with all of his might. The kunai soared through the air until it was about a foot away. The man drew a katana from his side and too quick for Iruka could see dashed the kunai to pieces. The figure placed the blade back into its sheath before simply disappearing. Iruka looked around but couldn't sense any one by him so he took off into the direction of the Hokage's office.

On his way to the Hokage's office he passed Lee, Kiba and Shikamaru who were all standing around a seriously happy Sakura. As soon as they saw Iruka they flagged him down. Sakura tried to tell him about Ino but was cut of when he said that he had to get to the Hokage's office. The others followed him deciding that anything to cause Iruka to be this flustered was worth there attention. They made it to the tower and into the office faster than they thought possible. Tsunade was shocked as well when the group ran into her office. Iruka quickly explained what he had seen to the Hokage and sat down in a chair to catch his breath. Sakura's ears perked up when she heard about the trench coat wearing figure.

"Umm….Hokage-sama Ino said something about a man wearing a trench coat earlier." Tsunade looked at Sakura and was about to respond when Shizune walked into the room.

"Tsunade-sama, Ino has woken up."

To Be Continued….

Sry for doing another cliffhanger but I kinda didn't want to right anymore so ill post what I have. I hope that this is becoming more of a mystery but if not well than ill have to spruce it up a bit. After reading this myself I realized that part of it may not make sense so if your confused send me a message and ill try and clarify it. Next chapter mat be up by the weekend because ill have a lot of free time then but im not sure. Anyways please read and **review** and I hope you're enjoying my story.

The Forsakened One


	7. Unfortunatly its a filler

This is a slightly extended chapter inspired by Spc.Schaefer just to answer some questions I have recieved. first off I want to apologize to the extreme lack of length but I have a lot going on at school and other stuff so heres a little filler for the moment. Also to the anonymous reviewer – the reason why I asked for how to spell names is simply because I don't have the time to look them up. I have a very busy schedule and plus I was hoping it would motivate some people to review which btw thanks for doing that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or….blah blah blah cmon do I need this here

Today was just not Kakashi's day. First Gai had challenged him to a rock paper scissors game to break there 99:99 tie. He ended up wasting half the day with Gai wanting do overs every turn. Then he made the mistake of disturbing a drunk but equally pissed Tsunade and he was se……well lets just say that Jiraiya's punishments were paradise in comparison. After he managed to get himself to a hospital in time before a certain "aspect" was lost forever he realized that his favorite book was missing. It was quite unfortunate for him because there were currently no medic Nins available at the time and the nurses had him confined to abed for several hours. Oh this was definitely not Kakashi's day.

_In another part of Konoha_

The spandex wearing ninja was doing his usual training, well was until a little object smacked himself in the side of the face. Lee was able to compose himself rather quickly, except for the large amount of blood flowing from the back of his head.

"THIS WILL NOT SLOW ME DOWN IF I AM TO WIN SAKURA-CHAN" (wow everyone has adopted a piece of Naruto) Lee would usually rant on for another twenty minutes or so but this time he ended quite early. This was appreciated by most of Konoha. Lee saw a little orange book laying at his feet. Picking it up he looked at the cover.

"Icha Icha Paradise……never heard of it." Lee flipped through to the first page. There was a long moment of silence before lee was blown through the air by a very powerful stream of blood from his nose. Lee, after several hours, managed to pick himself back up although he was a little tipsy from the blood loss. He looked back at the cover of the book. He read the title again and then noticed the small print near the bottom.

"A NaruSaku Edition"

Lee had barely read the subtitle before he was going through an inner feud with his mind.

"_Cmon "read" it know one will no. _But that's not true I would no. _yea but you would be the only person and by the way wouldn't you want to see. _No I will not due that to dishonor Sakura-chan. _Oh cmon you pansy just read the damn book. _Well if you put it that way….." Lee hesitantly brought the book up close to his face and grasped both sides of it ready to open it. He cracked it apart slowly and before he could do anymore his "Gai-sensai" appeared out of nowhere.

"Lee I was wondering were my student has been for the most of the afternoon. The power of youth wil..l..n..o.t……….LEE WHAT ARE YOU READING." Lee turned very pale and attempted to hide the book. Keyword attempt. Gai being much faster grabbed the book from his pupils hand and looked at the title.

"Hn I believe that this book belongs to my rival and is not very youthful." Gai looked at the subtitle and gasped. "I believe Hokage-sama would like to know more about were you got this book from." Lee tried to make a break for it when his sensei was distracted but he ran into what seemed to be a brick wall. Lee fell down and rubbed his face. Looking up he saw Jiraiya standing there with his little notepad and a very distinct mark of dried blood on his upper lip.

" Would you two keep it down your ruining my resea…." Jiraiya was cut of by Gai. "there is no time I must show the Hokage something extremely important. Jiraiya would you mind following as well. Jiraiya thought for a second.

"If it will get you two to shut up then fine." Gai nodded and hurried toward the Hokage tower to were a hangover induced Tsunade and a very stressed Sakura awaited there arrival. (this would suck to happen to you)

No one ever did find out what exactly happened in Tsunade's office that day. I don't think anyone even tried to find out with the amount of killer intent radiating off of the building. What got people curious was that Lee, and even Gai (who got in the way) had to spend a lot of time confined to hospital beds next to a depressed Kakashi.

Sakura was fuming. First shes had to deal with an advancing spandex wearing fuzzy brows and now there there was a porn book out with her as the star along with Naruto. Although I believe she was somewhat glad for that last part, secretly. She turned her attention on to said book and was prepared to burn it with a katon jutsu when Tsunade stopped her.

"Jiraiya is this the only edition that you made?" Jiraiya was already going to lose a very very precious are so lying wouldn't do any good.

"Uhuh……Hai Tsunade….." Tsunade inwardly smirked.

"Sakura do you mind showing Jiraiya what happens when you invade a womans privacy. Sakura cracked her knuckles and advanced on the cowering sannin. While the following pummeling was taking place Tsunade picked up the little orange book.

"_Well, this IS the only copy. Might as well hang on to it just in case." _Tsunade slipped the book into a hidden drawer were her emergency stash of sake was now currently hiding from Shizune. Tsunade allowed a small smile to grace her lips before resting her chin on her hands and watching the pummeling of a pervert.

As I said before I am very sorry for the short chapter but right now I have no time to write and I didn't want anyone to get annoyed that I haven't updated so yea. Hopefully the next real chapter will be out soon but I cant make any promises. All I can promise is that I will never abandon this fic.

The Forsakened One


	8. Things just got even Stranger

Im back and I hope that you enjoyed that small little filler. I, like the rest of you do hate fillers, so I tried to make it at least somewhat enjoyable. Any on to the main story line to this story, to those of you that have made some guesses about the story I just would like to point out that this is a mystery for a reason and just like shinobis you should "look underneath the underneath." As usual this is a NaruSaku although that will be occurring in the hopefully near future not sure so for now you get whatever I put in. any other comments I put in will prolly be in the ending notes so read review and please enjoy.

EDIT----to the person who sent(what the fuck is this peace of shit?

) please note that this doesn't help an auther. Don't just flame someone especially me because then I can send you a little message wi…well you don't want to know. If you want to send something like this then by all means do but ADD CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISCM YOU JACKASS.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto he would be a serious badass and of course being who I am he would have hooked up with Sakura along time ago

Lost in darkness, hurled into the deepest part of despair the shadow shinobi struck out at everything that moved. His attempts to leave the void were futile. In every direction darkness reigned supreme and there was no light. He felt a hand grab a hold of his vest and he was pulled out. Clutching at both the arm and at his chest the shadow shinobi looked up at the cloaked figure.

"You should be more careful with how far you fall into darkness….soon you may loose what little you have left….you still have a job to do so don't screw up.." The cloaked figure pushed the shadow shinobi off of him and walked away. Felling his anger rising the shadow shinobi drew his blade and rushed him. (A/N okay because I don't feel like calling him mr trench dude anymore he will be referred to as the shadow lord.)The shadow shinobi swung the blade in a wide arc ready to cut the shadow lord in half. The blade was caught in mid swing. He tried to break free from the others grasp however the shadow lord was not going to hear of it. Breaking the blade with his bare hands the shadow lord close lined the shadow shinobi. Time slowed down for a second as the shadow shinobi flipped in mid air falling to the ground. The shadow lord grabbed the shinobi before he could hit the ground and hurled him into a nearby tree which splintered. The shadow shinobi fell to the ground on his knees struggling to stay conscious. The shadow lord walked over and tore the jade stone off the shadow shinobi's neck and placed it into a pouch of his own.

"You are unfit to wear something as precious as this…." His body flickered for a moment becoming slightly transparent before flickering back to normal. The shadow lord held his hand up to his face and watched as he flickered once more. He let out an icy breath that froze the air around him and his body burst into a dark vapor. The shadow shinobi looked down at his own hand and watched as he flickered for a moment before he too burst into shadow.

As the shadows dispersed a small twelve year old boy walked into the clearing wearing a charred and torn orange jacket. There were intense burns covering his face and the parts that were not covered by his clothing were also littered with burn marks. The only identifiable marks on him were the singed blonde hair and the blue eyes with red slits running through them. The boy brought his hand up in front of him and watched as it flickered once before becoming stable. His eyes flashed blood red before bearing his fangs.

Ino was a little more than worried when the pink haired kunoichi came storming into the apartment. When she tried to ask what had happened well lets just say that being able to stick to walls was a good thing. She managed to subdue Sakura by dangling one of the orange jackets in front of her and then using it to lure the girl into "her" room. Tossing it in she waited until her friend was completely inside before closing the door quickly, but quietly, behind her. Ino let a small sigh before grabbing her gear and leaving via the slightly damaged but still functional front door. She decided it best to stay far away from Sakura from the time being.

Sakura was lying on the bed with the orange jacket covering her head. She was still pretty mad with both the sannin for creating the book and then for the spandex wearing ninja for looking at it. Of course then there was inner Sakura who was still recovering from the mass amount of blood loss she had experienced from getting a peek at the book. There was a small blush upon her face but that soon disappeared at being reminded the current situation regarding her teammate.

"Something doesn't seem right…..and yet…." Sakura rolled over on the bed lying on her back letting the jacket fall off of her head. Suddenly the ceiling became very interesting. Sitting up she looked at it more closely. Her hand rubbed against the edge of the bed and a rather hard area came to her attention. She lifted the cover of off the mattress and made a quick slice into the fabric. A small box fell out and bounced lightly on the ground. She picked up the box and sat back down on the bed. Slowly opening the box a small piece of paper fell out, in her surprise of the paper she let go off the lid and it sprang open. Inside the box was a silver engagement ring with a pink stone fitted neatly in place. She picked up the slip of paper and unfolded it.

_Words on the page_

"_Geez im not even sure why I bothered to get this thing. All it did was cut into my ramen budget, _Sakura laughed slightly at this, _and right now with how my life is I doubt im ever gonna use it. I could probably sell this thing but then again im not sure were Ero-sennin bought it or if anyone would buy it from me. Ha they probably would think that I stole it. I guess ill just keep this hidden for now. Damn why does this seem so…so…wrong."_

The note ended there. Sakura looked at the ring and then back at the paper. The last part was a little bit confusing like there was more to it but there was nothing to indicate other whys. She was partial to just closing the box and putting it in a new hiding spot. That of course was overruled by inner Sakura who had finally regained her composure. (A/N if any of this doesn't make sense please note that im doing this late at night on a Sunday so cut me some slack and use your imagination.) She took out the ring and placed the box on the nightstand next to her. She slowly slipped the ring onto her finger practically jumping for joy when it fit perfectly on it.

"You know Uzumaki Sakura has a nice ring to it." Sakura blushed at the comment before realizing that she herself had not said it. She placed the ring back inside the box and hid it under the covers. She turned her head slightly and to her horror Ino was standing looking over her shoulder.

"Oh come on Sakura don't hide it, it should be seen. The thing must have cost a fortune……I wonder how Naruto got it…." Ino continued talking unaware of the blush growing bigger and bigger on her friends face. Sakura, still ignoring Ino, Looked down at the box. She wasn't sure what Naruto would have done with it, even in his little note he wasn't sure. Reopening it she traced the small object with her finger. Ino at this point had stopped talking at was watching her friend with a little impatience. After Sakura had not moved for some time Ino reached out and grabbed the ring. Sakura was in a daze when her friend grabbed the ring. She tried to get it back but Ino used this to grab her arm and slip the little item on her finger. She let go and Sakura fell face first onto the bed. Ino quickly left the room and locked it, yes locked it, behind her not that it mattered because Sakura could tear it down in seconds. Any good ninja could.

The Shadow Lord stood before what remained of the memorial stone. He reached down and placed his palm on the cold stone instantly getting a jolt.

"So it seems that the dead never rest in peace…." He picked up a piece of the stone and gently threw it up and down. He grasped the stone in his hand and squeezed it just enough so it broke into several more pieces. With that done he turned around and hurled the pieces into the air. He reached into his coat and pulled the necklace out. Several shinobi hopped down from the trees blades drawn ready to strike. He gently placed the necklace on the ground as if afraid to break it and then backed away.

"My apologies…..it seemed that my…comrade got a little overanxious. Please return this to Tsunade." The shadow shinobi blinked out of existence before the shinobis could react. One of them bent down to pick up the necklace but found that he couldn't get anywhere near it.

"Call Tsunade-sama here immediately…" One of the shinobi took off and the rest were left to "guard" the stone.

Tsunade sat alone in her office. The lights were out and whatever paperwork that had once been on her desk was now scattered about the floor. Her elbows were resting upon the desk and her hands were interlocked underneath her chin. Dangling down was the necklace that she had given to Naruto so many years ago. The only difference was that this necklace wasn't _her_ necklace. There was something….different. It no longer held those once painful memories of Nawaki and Dan. No it now only held pleasant memories.

The door to her office opened and in came Jiraiya….well more like Jiraiya hiding behind a squirming Shizune. He still wasn't sure if he had been forgiven for writing that book. His question was quickly answered when a giant oak desk nailed him in the face sending him through several walls…..several buildings and crumpling in a mangled heap in the hot springs were a hoard of woman proceeded to tear him apart. Obviously he was not forgiven.

Shizune was a little bit/a lot more hesitant to approach Tsunade. Albeit Tsunade never turned her wrath on her but there was always a first for everything. She was about to take a step forward but then the office door was almost knocked off its hinges by a very tired Gai.

"Tsunade-sama…an…anbu…..took this….said to…" Gai at this point collapsed where the Hokages desk would normally be, a picture was grasped in his hand. Tsunade picked up the picturea little faster than she would normally do. Shizune was already next to her, Wide eyes. The picture slid out of Tsunades hand.

There in the picture was a battered and charred Uzumaki Naruto.

The charred body of the Uzumaki (A/N just to make things easier this is what im going to call him.) laid heavily against a tree trunk. One hand was grasping part of his chest over his heart. The other was digging through his shinobi pouch. The Uzumaki pulled out a small brush and he began to draw several symbols across the exposed area on his chest. The effects were instantaneous as the wounds were healed. Using similar methods he had his body healed and ready to move. He tried to move one leg but found it slightly unresponsive. He closed his eyes and then reopened them to reveal blood red fox eyes. A small aura of red chakra covered his body and he managed to rise to his knees. Struggling a bit more, using the tree for support, He got to his feet, wobbly but on his feet none the less. Panting the red aura dispersed leaving him to use his own strength.

He took one step before he felt a very large chakra signature. Turning his head to the right slightly he saw the Shadow Shinobi drop down to the forest floor. The Uzumaki tried to reach for his kunai pouch but found his arms to be unresponsive. The shadow Shinobi drew his blade from his back and charged. The resulting sound wasn't metal cutting flesh. No it was metal cutting nothing but air. The shadow shinobi stood in the exact spot that the Uzumaki had once occupied. Turing his head one way and then the other. The only thing he saw was a scorched black forearm guard colliding with his skull. The shadow Shinobi hit the ground hard only to jump right back up. In front of him was the Shadow Lord with the Uzumaki unconscious behind him.

"You were told not to harm this one……the consequences were made very clear." The Shadow Lord took one step forward while the Shadow Shinobi took one step back.

"Leave this place….or I will force you back to whence you came." A small growl came from the Shadow Shinobi before he burst into shadows. The Shadow Lord took one look at the unconscious boy on the ground before picking him up and placing him back against the trunk.

"It seems like we have some things to discuss……"

Unfortunately it's a cliffhanger

A/N Sorry about not updating and whatnot but school is killing me. Plus I got a job wich is taking up a lot of my time. The next chapter will be hopefully around eight thousand words or so and I have a lot of free time over thanksgiving brake so ill get it down and get it out to u as soon as possible.

Like always read, review, and if you want to flame me do so in a manner that will make me not want to send hamsters to eat your kidneys

The Forsakened One


	9. Fate of the NaruSaku edition filler

Here is the next chapter to ROTF but unfortunately its just a little filler.(ducks behind desk) I no I no fillers suck but hey I try to make mine at least somewhat enjoyable. Anyways the real chapter is taking a little bit longer to write than expected and well I want to keep you guys/girls happy or at least amused until I get the real thing out. Any ways ill let you start reading now so yea….

Disclaimer: Lawyer points gun to authors head Alright, alright I don't own Naruto puts safety on _yet._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Filler chapter – (Inner) Sakura Vs Jiraiya

Tsunade stood in the middle of the arena used for the Chuunin exams holding the small orange book infamously known as Icha Icha Paradise. Now of course this was the _only_ copy of the NaruSaku edition in existence. On one of the far sides was her young apprentice, Sakura, who at this point could decimate any living thing that came in contact with her. In short she was pissed. On the other side of the arena was, for the lack of a better word, Freaking out. Up in the stands were Yamanaka Ino, Shizune, Kakashi(who had snuck out of his room to see the fate of the rare volume) and surprisingly lee and Gai were also present. Tsunade cleared her throat signaling for everyone to shut up, sit down, and listen.

"Alright everyone, this is a match to decide what becomes of this perverted little book. The type of match is a total knock out and anything goes. I mean anything." At that Jiraiya gulped. " If Sakura wins she will decide the fate of this book and any more like it. If Jiraiya somehow manages to win" again Jiraiya gulped. "This book will become his to do with as he pleases and he may publish more of them without any protest from outside parties. These are the rules are we clear?" Jiraiya nodded slowly while Sakura nodded vigorously. Tsunade looked from one person to another. "Ready……BEGIN"

Instantly Sakura appeared in front of Jiraiya who managed to duck just before her fist collided with the stone wall of the arena. There was enough force in the punch that it shattered the entire wall. Jiraiya visibly paled before teleporting across the arena. He made a few hand seals summoning several Kage bunshins. Normally this would help a great deal but against an enraged Kunoichi especially Tsunade's apprentice this would end badly. Jiraiya made a few commands and then leapt away from the area. The Kage Bunshins Surrounded Sakura. Unfortunately they were a little to slow to react. With a fist to the ground and the resulting force all of the Kage bunshins were destroyed.

Sakura turned her attention towards a now cowering Jiraiya. She made to slam his face into the ground but found that he wasn't cowering at all. Jiraiya smeared some blood onto his right hand and then slammed it onto the ground. In a large puff of smoke Jiraiya beamed triumphantly. Gamabunta's form was easily recognizable through the smoke.

"**Jiraiya what is it….." **Gamabunta noticed the enraged Kunoichi stalking up to him. "**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME..." **Gamabunta leapt into the air just before Sakura could reach them. While Gamabunta was airborne a shoe/sandal came flying out of know where and smacked Jiraiya in the face. The result….Jiraiya was now free falling towards Sakura who was at this point ready to hit him with all of her might. Jiraiya closed his eyes and waited for the pain. When he hit the ground he sat up and opened his eyes. Bad idea. No sooner than he opened his eyes a fist collided with his face. A sickening sound was heard as Jiraiya was propelled through the air, through the stone wall of the arena and then through some more buildings before finally coming to a dead stop with the help of Konoha's newly replaced giant wooden gate.

There was an audible sweat drop at how short the match was. Tsunade however didn't seem to be affected at all. Kakashi was off crying in the corner.( He really does love Icha Icha) Gai was trying to comfort him with a sunset background and shiny teeth…..don't no and certainly don't care. That didn't last long because Kakashi realized he had another Icha Icha Paradise book on him; no not a NaruSaku Edition. Lee looked a little depressed. Ino was a little confused and Shizune was stressed at the amount of damage. Tsunade walked up to Sakura and handed her the orange book.

"Well Sakura here's your prize, now what are you gonna do with it?" Sakura thought for a moment. "First thing I do when I get home is im going to burn it then I never want Ero-sennin (They really all did adopt a trait of Naruto) to make another NaruSaku edition or one that has me or Naruto-kun in it AGAIN." It was at this point that Ino came up to them.

"But Sakura I thought you actually wanted to see what he wrot….." that was all Ino managed to get out before a bright red Sakura covered her mouth with her hand. "Umm gotta go bye Tsunade-sama." With that Sakura carried Ino away under her arm at lightning quick speeds.

Lee sat gloomily for a second before standing to his feet. "Maybe Jiraiya-sama would have a book suited for me." Lee practically skipped out of the Stadium.

Shizune tapped Tsunade's shoulder. "Umm Tsunade-sama the damages are going to cost a lot to repair and uh by the way were did your show/sandal go?" Tsunade shrugged and turned away from Shizune so she wouldn't see the smirk plastered on her face. "Well deal with that later but for now I need some sake." Tsunade started to walk away. Shizune on the other hand was a little stunned before running after her… "Wait Tsunade-sama you already had several bottles before the match."

Sakura walked into her room (a.k.a Naruto's room) and locked the door. She went over to the window and shut the blinds before crawling onto the bed. She took the boom out of her ninja pouch and placed it on her lap. A small blush appeared on her face and it only got bigger as she opened to the first page.

Too bad perverted nose bleeds don't happen in the real world as they do in the anime world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N well I hope that will tide you guys over until I can get the real chapter out. Anyways read review and please review. It does help a lot with the writing process when people review but don't worry even if no one reviews I will never abandon this fic that's a promise of a life time and I never break my promises Lawyer clicks off the safety Which of course is a trademark phrase by Uzumaki Naruto.

The Forsakened One


	10. He's Finally Back In Action

A/N Work sucks alot…even more so when you remember that you haven't written anything for a while, then theres the mad dash to get something written and posted so that I don't turn out like so many other authers that abandon there fics. points giant foam finger out at people YOU NO WHO U ARE!!!!! Sry for that but it pisses me off when people abandon really good stories about as much as fillers do. Any way yea this chapter is written over the period of several days and at night so sry if it doesn't make sense at all but hey I try. Oh and please review it makes me write faster and before i forget I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS STORY.

Disclaimer: You would know if I owned Naruto, its as simple as that

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rise of the Forsakened

Ch.8 - Darkness reigns supreme

The Uzumaki rolled over smacking his face against a large rock effectively waking him up. Groaning he sat up and rubbed his face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the shadow lord standing next to a tree unmoving.

"So Shadow Lord why is it that we are here…" The Uzumaki got to his feet, albeit a little shakily, only to be knocked back down by an airborne rock. Growling he shot to his feet and charged the cloaked man. The Uzumaki was within arms reach when the Shadow Lord held his arm out and caught the Uzumaki by the throat, hoisted him in to the air and slamming him into the tree next to them. The bark shattered on impacted and the tree was grounded. The Uzumaki followed its example.

"the real question is why are you here…." The Shadow Lord withdrew a small scroll from some were in the depths of his cloak and dropped it next to the Uzumaki.

"The scroll contains a map to an abandoned place were we may speak…..you have three days to make it there before you forfeit your life…." The last part trailed of as the Shadow Lord disappeared. The Uzumaki looked down at the scroll before picking it up and unraveling it. After a few glances he rolled up the scroll and pocketed it.

"If he wants me there in three days then it looks like im gonna have to get moving."

_(A/N this next part has been in my head for a while so if this seems like I stole the idea no that it wasn't intentional)_

The Shadow Lord stood out upon the once thriving continent now turned to ash after Kyuubi had unleashed a fury grand enough to rival a god. He bent down and grabbed a handful of the gray substance and stood back to full height. He looked at it as to examine its secrets. Slowly he turned his hand sideways opening his grasp on the ash letting the wind take it.

What happened next was beyond normal comprehension.

The ash swept across the ground allowing more and more to be picked up along with it. The gathering ash turned into a whirlwind after a few seconds reaching the sky. In a flash the ash was scattered by a large amount of red chakra. (A/N anyone care to guess were im going with this story now : ) ) Soon the red chakra subsided as well. In place of the vortex of chakra stood the nine tailed demon fox. Kyuubi. Time seemed to slow down at this point as the Kyuubi stared at the puny figure before him.Raising a massive paw(whatever its called) he brought it down with intent to pretty much crush the Shadow Lord.

The Shadow Lord watched as the massive object came closer seemingly showing no worry for his impending doom. There was a thunderous crash as the hit connected. Unfortunately for the Kyuubi's blood lust it connected with only the ground. Quickly scanning the area the Kyuubi jerked his head skyward just in time to have the Shadow Lord land on his nose.

"**YOU MAY HAVE DODGED ONE ATTACK BUT I CAN KEEP AT THIS FOR AN ETERNITY."** The Kyuubi snarled baring his fangs or at least he would have if he had any fangs. "**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!!"** The world started to dissolve leaving behind a very shocked and confused demon fox. The Shadow Lord appeared out of nowhere and casually walked up to the Kyuubi. Once he was directly in front of the massive beast he made a small hand motion signaling for the Kyuubi to come closer. Snarling , with his regained teeth, he made a lung towards the cloaked figure who had the gall to order him around. Once again his efforts to kill the human/shadow being were futile for when he was in snouts reach there was a sharp tug on the very tip of his nose sending him into the ground. The Kyuubi tried to raise his head from the ground but found he was unable to do so. The shadow Lord held a firm but easy grip on the Kyuubi's snout keeping him pinned to the ground.

"Several years ago…" He paused waiting to see if he had caught the Kyuubi's attention. " …You hid away a power the likes of wich this world has never seen before and probably will never seen again….Its time you reawakened that dormant being so it can mend this shattered world…" The Shadow Lord let go of the Kyuubi and at once it sprang to full height stretching its neck. A Light growl escaped from the Kyuubi.

"**I CANNOT…..NO WILL NOT SUBJECT _HIM _TO ANY MORE TORMENT THAN HE HAS ALREADY RECEIVED. HOWEVER IF HE SO CHOOSES TO RETURN THEN HE MAY DO SO; THE CHOICE IS HIS AND HIS ALONE." **(A/N Unfortunately Kyuubi is a little ooc at the moment and will be for the rest story) With that being said Kyuubi started to fade back into the red chakra that haunted the devastated environment. Just as soon as the nine tails had formed he had left leaving behind a "gift" of some sort. In the giant beasts place was a forehead protector on black cloth. The metal was scorched a dark grey and the symbol that was engraved on the center of it resembled a fox head.

The Shadow Lord picked up the item and folded it in cloth before placing it into one of his pouches. From were he was standing the moon and stars could be seen even in midday. Looking skyward he caught himself wondering…you'll find out later ; P

Tsunade opened the door to her office and quickly locked it behind her. She leaned against the door and slid down it until she was sitting. She took the necklace out of her pocket and held the stone in between her thumb and forefinger. Three lives……three lives had been stolen because of this stone.

"How did everything go so wrong……" Tsunade placed her head in her hands and sighed. "you were suppose to become Hokage…."

"There is still a chance….." Tsunade's head shot up and she looked around her office. The dimly lit room revealed just enough to confirm that no one else was in the room with her. Sh realized that she had been holding her breath and quickly exhaled. What she saw was not expected. Her office was a comfortable temperature and she should not be able to see her breath. She reached for the light switch only to stop short as a large gash crossed the switch. Tsunade jumped to her feet and prepared to beat the shit out of any one who dared to challenge her. What she did not realize is that she still held the necklace tightly in her grasp.

The room was unusually still and the silence was deafening. A noise coming to her right had her attention. She was about to move when her body stopped responding. She tried to struggle but her attention was captivated at her chair wich was no longer unoccupied. Normally Tsunade would make a big fuss when someone else sat in her chair but right now that was an exception. The only part of the person she could see was his chest. (A/N just because I don't feel like explaining in the story this is Nar…I mean the guy wearing the blade vest : P) There was a short silence before the figure propped his feet up apon the desk. This was really starting to piss her off. She was about to start yelling but she didn't get a chance.

"There is still time…..right Oba-chan" (no idea if this is right and I don't feel like checking so if not to bad) Tsunades eyes widened. The only person that ever called her the…was Uzumaki Naruto.The lights in the room flickered to life and Tsunade was released. She was alone again. Dropping to her knees she started to cry. Several anbu burst in from outside of the room with Jiraiya in the lead. The anbu were in the process of securing the current location while Jiraiya was busy comforting Tsunade. He was a little confused but she didn't ask why she kept saying it."

"He's Back…"

The Shadow Shinobi ran along the river bed occasionally jumping to the top of a nearby tree to view his surroundings. He smiled when he sensed a familiar "dark" chakra. Speeding up he burst through the foliage to come face to face with the Uzumaki. Feeling no other presence around he pulled the blade from his back and snuck up behind his prey. The Uzumaki didn't know what hit him. The shadow Shinobi pulled the blade across The Uzumaki's neck and waited for the spurt of blood that followed. He was slightly disappointed when nothing happened. His disappointment was replaced with shock…as a blade, his own blade, was rammed through his back and out his heart effectively piercing were his heart was. Hey even stone cold supposedly dead people still have hearts it would go against pretty much everything.

"Ill be taking back what is mine now…" The Shadow Shinobi looked back over his shoulder however as fate toyed with him the only thing that he was able to see were the whisker like marks before he succumbed to his death.

Uzumaki Naruto (A/N THAT'S RIGHT EVERYONE THE TRUE UZUMAI IS BACK IN ACTION, unfortunately the NaruSaku goodness is still 3 – 4 chapters away starts crying) Stood over the corpse waiting. No sooner than he had been killed the Shadow Shinobi's body started to disintegrate leaving behind the sword sheath and the kunai pouch full of throwing knives. Naruto slid the sheath onto his back and slipped the sword into it. He then attached the holster to his left leg; he already had one on his right leg. The Uzumaki walked out from behind a tree with the map clutched in his hand. He held it up and Naruto pocketed inside his back pouch.

"Alright I think you have had enough freedom for the time being…and change back, that form brings nothing but bad memories." The Uzumaki chuckled a little before bursting into a large crimson mass of chakra. When the chakra subsided a slightly larger than normal fox with nine tails sat looking triumphant.

"**Well kit I was wondering when you would finally show up…..And the memories are not in the form but in your mind." **Naruto laughed slightly at this.

"Well Kyuubi it seems that even after the years apart your still a sly one." Naruto walked over to Kyuubi ands placed a hand on top of the fox's head. "Time to go back behind the seal for now…" The Kyuubi sighed before transforming into chakra and flowing back into Naruto's body.

"**_I know that you already have a plan of action but for now I think it best that we go make ourselves known…." _**Naruto considered this for a moment.

"What do you have in mind…"

To Be Continued

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I really didn't want to leave off here but I feel as if I should be updating what I have to keep you guys satisfied for now. The next chapter should be at least twice the length than this one and should have some more of lee being tormented. Man I haven't really done that recently oh well it will happen soon enough. Alright now heres for the fun part…for those of you who read my story and like it I want you to vote and tell me how you would like the Icha Ich Paradise: A NaruSaku Edition weaved into the story. Just read review and please leave a good comment or constructive criticism it helps me write faster.

-The Forsakened One-


	11. Beggining of the End I think

Yea uhh sorry I haven't submitted anything but finals and my job is fucking killing me so yea. I also had to go back and read my story to see how im gonna start to really tie things together. This is a NaruSaku or its going to be in like three chapters. Umm…lets see what else….Uchiha Sasuke is a fuckin homo with a passion for ho-hos(I truly hate him with a passion, and if uve got a problem I really don't care) and I cant remember anything else so read and review.

Oh yea just remembered a special thanks to the couple of people who reviewed last chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto you would know its as simple as that

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya sat on the window ledge sipping sake when Tsunade entered her office. She was still a little freaked out from earlier events but still the same old Tsunade. She saw Jiraiya sitting on the ledge half drunk and slightly swaying.

"Shouldn't you be off at a hot spring or something." Jiraiya turned around at the slightly annoyed Kage but shrugged it off. In a matter of seconds Jiraiya went from drunk to sober.

"We need to talk." Tsunade understood that he was being serious now so she sat down in her giant chair and placed her chin on top of her hands. Jiraiya managed to make it over to the couch before falling on it face first.

"So Jiraiya what exactly do we need to….." A vein popped out of her forehead. The sound of snoring filled the room. Tsunade got out of her chair picked up her desk and proceeded over to the soon-to-be-doomed Jiraiya. Jiraiya was about to be given a one way ticket to pain however something caught Tsunade's attention making her freeze. The desk she was holding burst into shadows and rematerialized back in its original position.

"You cant wake a drunk man with something that can break. Try something like this…." A fist came down and smashed into Jiraiya's head causing him to go through the couch. Jiraiya sat up rubbing his head and tried to speak. Realizing that there was a cushion jammed over his face he tried to yank it off. His efforts went in vain as another fist came and smacked him through the wall. Tsunade was already on the defensive.

"Who the hell are you!?!?!?" Naruto was chuckling un the inside(A/N Because at the moment I feel lazy and because I've already explained how he looks except that he now has a mask like kakashis on his face along with the forehead protector the Shadow Shinobi wore over his eyes) Tsunade threw a punch only to have the person deflect it with a simple block. Naruto placed a hand on her head and chuckled lightly.

"Hey Hey oba-chan its not nice to attack a stranger." Naruto removed his hand and laughed a little louder at Tsunade's dumbfounded expression.

"Nar….Naru…Naruto…Is i….is it really you?" Tsunade was visibly trembling. "IS IT YOU?" A few tears fell to the floor. Naruto straightened his figure into a more serious manner.

"You should know by now Tsunade that I cannot be killed by any normal means…..though to answer your question, yes….and no." The timing for this little reunion however could not have been made at a worst time for both Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino walked into the room. Now normally one would expect that Naruto would try to get away and conceal his identity for several reasons however he just stayed were he was not even acknowledging there presence. The two girls dropped into a defensive position when they saw the forehead protector Naruto was wearing. Before either one of them could attack Jiraiya came stumbling back into the room.

"Damn it that hurt….SOMEONE WANT TO TELL ME WHY I WAS JUST PUNCHED THROUGH A WALL!!" Another fist came out of nowhere sending him back through the wall rendering him unconscious….again. Tsunade then settled herself in a more business like manner sitting behind her desk in the comfy chair while motioning for Naruto to sit across from her in one of the other available seats. To say Sakura and Ino were speechless would be a huge understatement. Tsunade noticed there stupor.

"Instead of gawking at him like a couple of idiots why don't you sit down…" Ino was the first to wake from her little lapse.

"But Tsunade-sama he….." The Hokage's face got very dark.

"Sit….down…. NOW!!!" Fearing the Kages wrath they quickly obeyed. But with only one more chair in front of the Kages desk next to Naruto and only one available seat left on the semi smashed couch Ino made a decision; That decision being pushing Sakura onto the chair while she herself claimed the couch. Sakura sank into her chair semi afraid of the person sitting about a foot a way from her.

"Now that we are all settled," Tsunade's eyes fell upon Naruto, " Explain to me what the hell is going on." Naruto relaxed a little in his chair before coming up with an answer.

"No idea." This simple expression made Tsunade smack her face against the desk.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA!!!" Naruto relaxed even more into the chair.

" there is no need to shout at someone who is sitting no more than several feet away, and I really don't know what happened or how. Regardless I don't think it matters…or maybe your just worried." Tsunade looked a little surprised.

"Worried? Why should I be worried. No if anything I should be happy and then extremely pissed." Naruto stood up saying, "Do not dwell on such things if you yourself were not there to partake in…" Tsunade looked quizzically at Naruto before realizing he was about to leave the room.

"Hold on we still have things to talk about." Naruto stopped before he was able to push open the door.

"Yes we do but I believe that we should hold of on that for now…..we shall talk in a few days after I've had time to understand a little more…….Oba-chan." (A/N I think that right if not I don't care.) Both Sakura and Ino looked up at the same time first to each other then to Tsunade and then to the still open Doorway. Sakura jumped from her seat and rushed after Naruto. She almost made it to the door when Tsunade stopped her.

"You are forbidden from talking to or even being near him until we have found out more." Sakura was about to protest but she didn't have the chance.

"People just don't come back from the dead. They must be ressurected using a forbidden jutsu…." A tear rolled down Tsunade's cheek, " and even then they are not who they were….." Tsunade spun her chair so she was turned away from the two kunoichi.

"Ino take Sakura back to her place…" Ino was reluctant but she could find no argument against Tsunade's theory so she walked over to Sakura and led her back to the apartment. Jiraiya who had been listening to the entire exchange from the other room sighed.

"_No Tsunade your wrong, Naruto's mind cannot be manipulated because…Its impossible to manipulate a Demon Lord…"_

Naruto stood atop the hokage monument staring down at the naïve people.

"If only they knew…" He brought a hand up gently touching the dark metal covering his eyes. As his hand was about to touch it a searing pain exploded in his body instantly bringing him to his knees. Blood red chakra engulfed him and started to lightly spin around in a whirlpool like manner. His skin turned to the color off ash and his hair turned silver in color. As soon as it had begun it was over. The demonic chakra disappeared and his skin turned back to normal….except his hair remained the same. Struggling back to his feet using a nearby object for support he took in several deep breathes. The fatigue seemed to melt away and he stood erect. (A/N any of you that takes that in some kind of sick way get ur minds out of the gutter)

Naruto drew the blade from his back and in one fluid motion cut through the trunk of a nearby tree. He slid the blade back into its sheath as the tree toppled over sending two kunoichi two the ground.

The two kunoichi knew the blade made contact with the tree but they were unsure of what the damage would be. That is until the tree started to move.

"I believe Tsunade forbade you from coming near me…" Sakura immediately jumped to her feet….and slapped him.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO US…we thought you were dead…" A few tears fell from her eyes as she said the last part. Naruto however stood unmoving.

"Are you finished…" Sakura's eyes shot open in disbelief. Now it was Ino's turn to jump to her feet.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU…Sakura really missed you…we all did…" Naruto growled slightly but it was enough to startle the blonde kunoichi.

"Missed me…" Naruto started to chuckle slightly wich soon turned to a full blown mocking laugh. " MISSED ME….your going to have to try a hell of a lot harder than that!!!" This took Ino back but it wasn't enough to keep her back for long.

" What the hell does that mean…" Ino was about ready to jump him however she found herself backing away slightly as Naruto came face to face from her. They were literally only half a foot apart now.

"Why don't you find out…" Naruto's voice was harsher than anything she had heard before but she could also detect a hint of sadness in his voice. "The answer is in here…" Naruto tapped his head several times. Ino blinked several times unsure of what to do. Naruto however was a little bit impatient than usual.

"Well….are you going to see or not because if not then your wasting my time." Ino was on the verge of strangling the now silver haired Naruto that stood before her.

"FINE…hold still then…" Ino brought her hands up until her fingertips were resting on the sides of his face. After preparing herself she entered Naruto's mind…

Back in Tsunade's office Jiraiya was leaning against the wall were he had been previously thrown through several times shortly before hand. Tsunade was still sitting in her chair with her head resting in the palms of her hands. Jiraiya opened his mouth to speak however words would not come. Fortunately he wouldn't have to start this conversation.

"What is it Jiraiya?" Tsunade's muffled voice sounded very tired and stressed. Jiraiya cringed on the inside knowing what he was about to say would have a huge impact on Tsunade.

"Tsunade-hime….theres something that you need to know about Naruto prior to his..um…death…."

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N Yea sorry its not exciting or whatever and im sorry that I had to end it this way but with finals and my job its really fricken hard to find time to write….Sigh n e ways yea I hope to have another chapter up soon with x- mas break and all. Actually im prolly going to write a filler prior to Narutos death about a kinda x – mas special…however that all depends on you.

Please review this story **with positive feedback please** and also include wether the x – mas special type thing would be good or not but you better hurry since x – mas is only a couple days away.

The Forsakened One

(P.S. who here, that truly hate the uchiha, would like to make suggestions for his fate..)


	12. Finally i get to kill him off

A/N Well heres the next chapter dealing with Ino's mind trip and Jiraiya telling Tsunade something important, What it is even I don't know I haven't written it yet. Okay with that out of the way special thanks to those who actually reviewed the last chapter, its because of them that this chapter got out faster. Whatever n e ways I just want to warn you that this chapter is going to be well depressing…that is if I can pull it off. Well cant think of anything else but if I do they be in the ending authors notes. Oh yea please read and review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Whoever here doesn't know who owns Naruto should be shot and then shot again

The effect of the jutsu was almost instantaneous as Ino dove into Naruto's mind. The dive into ones mind usually consists of several doors, 4 to be exact. One represents childhood, usually from when the person was born to about twelve to thirteen years of age. The next door represents adolescence, ages usually being twelve to twenty five depending on the person. The third door is for Adulthood, this happens from twenty five to around sixty years of age. The fourth door represents the time between adulthood and when they will die. Considering Naruto's age the last two doors were see through and therefore inoperable.

Ino however was surprised to see a fifth door in Naruto's mind. She tried to open the fifth door but each time she tried the door seemed to get farther and farther away.

"**In order to view ones life in its entirety you must go to the beginning…." **The voice resonated in the surrounding area however Ino could sense no one but herself. Sighing she went to the first door and grasped the handle.

"This is going to take awhile." Ino pulled the door open and stepped inside.

Memories surged around Ino in a violent frenzy each wanting to be heard. Ino unfortunately got to close and the memory played out before her. A small Naruto not more than six or seven years old was sitting in a back alley of Konoha playing with a ball bouncing it against the side of a building with a care in the world. As the ball bounced of the wall and came back into Naruto's grasp a kunai struck it. Not only it but also pierced his hand to the ground next to him. Several Jounin dropped around the now bleeding boy each with a sadistic smirk on there faces.

Ino watched horrified as one of them pulled out another kunai with several explosive tags around it. She watched as the blade was plunged into Naruto's right leg pinning him to the ground disabling any attempt to flee. The Jounin quickly scattered as the tags went off.

Tears fell freely from Ino's face disrupting the memory. As quickly as it dissipitated another one took its place. This one was even worse than the last. What seemed like an eternity passed before Ino was literally hurtled back through the door. She was rolled up into a ball with her knees against her chest weeping silently. In Naruto's early childhood he had already had over a hundred assassinations attempts made on him, each one failed by a lucky coincidence. Naruto had been burned, stoned, spit on, stabbed, sliced, diced and broken more times than she could count and yet he still smiled. Ino raised her hands to release the jutsu not wanting to see anymore despite the fact that she didn't get what she originally came for.

"Kai…." Ino's eyes grew wide as the jutsu didn't expel. Her eyes grew even wider when she tried it a few more times.

"**Now that it has begun one cannot stop until thy task is complete, open the remaining door and one will see what atrocities can occur…." **More tears fell from Ino's face having heard that. If Naruto's childhood was a living hell she didn't want to see what it was like for him a he got older. She reluctantly got to her feet and stared down the second door. Wiping away a few unshed tears she grasped the handle and pulled the door open. She hesitantly walked inside and the door shut behind her.

Sakura watched as Ino entered Naruto's mind and was quite surprised when she saw her best friend start to cry. Whatever Ino was seeing must be pretty horrible. Sakura expression got a little sadder realizing that she herself had caused a fair share of suffering to Naruto as well.

"Naruto…Im sorry…" Tears streaked the kunoichi's face.

"What did you just say…." Tsunade stood from her chair and walked over to Jiraiya. "It better not have been what I thought it was or your going to experience hell first hand." Jiraiya stood unmoving from his position. He sent a glare at Tsunade.

"SIT. DOWN." Jiraiya's voice held irritation, regret and sadness. Tsunade did not like to be told what to do especially in this type of situation but did as she was told for now. Jiraiya relaxed a little.

"Naruto is a demon Tsunade…." He felt the anger now rolling off of Tsunade in heaps, "He has been since he was fourteen." Tsunade slammed her fists down on her desk and stood up.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOMETHING LIKE THIS…..why didn't you……" Tears fell from her eyes as she collapsed into her chair. (A/N okay everyone is extremely ooc but whatever) Jiraiya didn't feel like he could say anything in the current situation. Luckily he didn't have to.

"How, how did he become a demon and don't you dare say he was always one." Tsunade remained in her position with her head buried in her palms waiting for a response. Jiraiya shifted uneasily before deciding the best way to say what he had to say.

"It was caused by something that had always been apart of him ever since he was born. We…did something….hell were not even sure. The Kyuubi doesn't even know but we did it. It has rewritten his entire genetic code which in turn manipulated his chakra into a blood red, Demonic Chakra. Have you wondered why his forehead protector is over his eyes." Tsunade looked at him in surprise at the sudden question which Jiraiya gave her no time to reply to. " He does it because his eyes, his demonic eyes sees this world for what it really is and it sends him into an unstoppable fury…..He is a demon Tsunade and a powerful one at that….well he was when I last saw him. I can't fathom how strong he is now."

Ino was once again flung back through the door. She tried to stand up but her body just wouldn't respond.

"**You have done well to make it through however the worst is yet to come…." **As the words echoed through the void the fifth Door began to swing open. It was all Ino could do to turn her head and look at it. As the door continued to open agonizingly slow tendrils of darkness wrapped around her body pulling her into the door. She tried to struggle but her attempts were in vain once again. She stopped before going inside the door but was positioned so she was standing upright. The darkness unwrapped itself from her and disappeared. Ino felt strength coming back to her and took one involuntary step foreward. Immediately a blinding like encompassed her.

Ino blinked a few times adjusting her eyes to the sudden change in light. She looked around and realized she was in team sevens training field. She could see the three posts were Sakura had told her Naruto had gotten tied to during the first bell test. Leaning against the center post was a fast asleep Naruto. Ino walked over to him and tried to touch his shoulder only to have her hand go straight through him.

"**This is only a memory of things long since passed….you came for a truth and now you shall have it…." **Ino looked around but could only see what was in the memory.

"Who keeps talking…geez it doesn't sound like Naruto." Ino focused back on Naruto and laughed a little when a thin amount of drool came out of his mouth. Ino stopped laughing when she heard a rustling in the trees. Four Anbu members dropped to the ground around Naruto and silently snuck up on the blonde. There sneak attack however failed when Naruto's eyes opened and he flipped up to the top of the post. The Anbu quickly attacked hoping to use numbers to there advantage. This theory however was quickly dismissed as Naruto shove a rasengon into the gut of an Anbu who got to close the others backed off slightly but quickly changed tactics and went after Naruto. They succeeded in surrounding him and driving him to the point where his back was against the tree.

"Naruto!" Ino rushed out and tried to hit an Anbu but went straight through it. _"This is only a memory…"_ Ino looked back at Naruto and saw his eyes flicker for half a second. She was so distracted that she never noticed two more anbu come out of the trees and wrap high grade ninja wiring around Naruto tying him to the tree. Another Anbu member appeared and wrapped some wire around Naruto's neck securing him to the tree, the wire threatening to decapitate him if he moved. Naruto's eyes were wide with horror as one several of the anbu started to dump a clear liquid all over the post and the surrounding area.

"Why…Tsunade wou…" Naruto's pleas went unheard as one of the anbu chuckled.

"Fool who do you think ordered us to do this." Naruto's eyes grew even bigger and tears fell from his eyes. (A/N wow there's a lot of people crying in this chapter.)

"And guess what dobe…" Naruto's craned his head skyward as best he could against the ninja wire to see Uchiha Sasuke standing there with a smirk plastered on his face. He jumped off of the post and landed in front of the slightly stupefied Naruto.

"Why…" Sasuke did his trademarked Hn before producing a small metallic item. Sasuke (A/N forgot how to spell his name so I hope its right.) Flicked open the lighter and flicked it on. A decently sized flame appeared and Sasuke's smile got even bigger.

"Well dobe, this is were I win. Oh and don't worry…" Sasuke tossed the lighter by the post igniting the liquid that covered it. The fire soon spread until it completely engulfed Naruto's wriggling form. "…ill be sure to take good care of Sakura…" Naruto stopped moving as he was burnt to ash. The anbu members stayed to cover up the murder but the Uchiha had already fled.

Sakura watched as Ino came out of the jutsu completely horrified. She tried to get her to calm down but it was hard against the flailing girl. Naruto shook his head slightly trying to relieve himself of the unwanted memories. Sakura, after about five minutes of struggling, managed to calm the girl down. Ino clung to her as if she was a child tears streaming down her face with wide eyes looking in no particular direction. Naruto walked over and stood directly in front of the two.

"Are you satisfied…" Ino looked up at Naruto and her shaking died suddenly.

"LOOK OUT!!!" Naruto turned around just in time to have several kunai imbed themselves into his chest. He brushed his hand over them and they fell to the ground.

"It seems without help you are unable to do anything right…..Uchiha."

Sasuke jumped to the ground and smirked.

"Well dobe it well be a pleasure to kill you off again…" Sasuke rushed foreword at speeds he thought were superior to Naruto's with his sharingan blazing. The two girls watched as Sasuke got closer and closer till it seemed like everything slowed down.

Sasuke made to stab Naruto with his kunai however things didn't go as planned.

For the two girls watching Naruto was standing in front if the Uchiha unmoving and then in a split second he was standing behind the Uchiha unmoving. Naruto turned around.

"Never charge an opponent you know nothing about." A small trickle of blood came from the Uchiha's mouth.

-**Character Death…I really hope none of you will miss the Uchiha-**

Naruto removed his katana from its sheath and did a vertical slash across Sasuke's back. Blood flowed freely from both the Uchiha's mouth and now his back. Naruto resheathed his blade and kicked Sasuke into a tree. Several large sounds were made as the result of several ribs breaking. Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt and threw him against the tree behind him. Sasuke slid down the tree crying out in pain.

Sakura was at a lost for words at the moment, Ino on the other hand knew exactly why this was happening and of course she was internally rooting for Naruto to win. Little did she know that the loser would not only loose the fight but they would also loose there lives.

Sasuke tried to stagger to his feet but Naruto punched him sending his back into the tree splitting open the Uchiha's head. Blood was now flowing freely and the Uchiha was growing weaker. Sasuke tried a last ditch effort and sent several fireballs at Naruto's face. This did very little to stop Naruto but it did give him the opportunity to turn the tables. He appeared behind Sakura and brought a blade up to her throat also getting her in a vice like grip. Ino tried to get her friend back but she was knocked to the side via the Uchiha's foot. Naruto turned to face Sasuke and a little bit of his blood red chakra seeped out making him a scary sight. Sasuke took a few steps back taking Sakura with her.

" I told you that I would take good care of her dobe…" for emphasis he dug the kunai into Sakura's throat and dragged it across effectively severing her windpipe and spilling her blood.

"Sakura" Ino was mortified but she felt her body react by itself. She quickly maneuvered herself and kicked out the Uchiha's legs forcing him to let go of Sakura. Ino caught Sakura and quickly rolled to the side. It was a good thing she did to or she might've been caught in Naruto's attack.

The last thing the Uchiha could see was Naruto's hand grasp a hold of his face. The last thing he would ever hear was a single word….

"**RASENGON" **

Naruto felt the Uchiha twitch once before dying. He let go and the Uchiha's corpse fell heavily to the ground. Naruto stood up flaring his chakra once before allowing it to recede.

Ino had watched the initial contact made however she hadn't watched the end of the one-sided match. She was far to busy trying to help her friend however it was to no use. Sakura's heart had long since stopped and she was becoming steadily colder as her blood drained from her body. Tears once again began to flow quite fiercely down Ino's face as she buried her face against Sakura's hair.

"No..thi..this…cant be…." Ino shook her head and continued to cry…that is until a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Naruto kneel down next to her.

"Lay her down, quickly" Ino reluctantly did as she was told unsure of Naruto's intentions. Her question was soon answered as Naruto's left hand gently touched Sakura's throat. Ino's eyes widened as Naruto's hand was covered in white chakra. The wound closed up immediately.

"Naruto…." Ino watched as Naruto brought his other hand to Sakura's chest. Before she could say anything Naruto spoke.

"Get your mind out of the gutter…" Ino was a little surprised he knew what she was going to say but she was even more surprised when Naruto's hand was engulfed In his blood red chakra. The chakra went from Naruto's hand and pulsed throughout Sakura's body. Naruto's hand turned slightly transparent and he pushed his hand down a little bit more. Ino was on the verge of passing out. Not only was Naruto's hand transparent but it was also going inside of her friend's body.

"Naruto what are you…." She didn't finish the question, no she couldn't finish the question…she wasn't sure how to

Naruto stopped when his hand firmly closed around Sakura's heart. He flexed his hand a bit to get the blood flowing through again. His body became covered in the chakra so much to the point were it was like a beacon alerting everyone in Konoha. Sakura's body began to glow slightly. Naruto pumped even more chakra through his body to Sakura's for the jutsu to take affect.

Sakura's heart began to beat again slowly at first but it began to pick up steam. Naruto was quite satisfied at the stability and withdrew his hand. No sooner than he did that Sakura took in a deep breath and sat up. Ino was ecstatic, for lack of a better word, and quickly hugged her friend who was still breathing heavily.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you..." Ino kept repeating over and over again as both girls were on the verge of tears. Naruto had slinked away and collapsed against a nearby tree.

"What the hell is going on over he…….THE UCHIHA IS DEAD!!!!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N Well I think this chapter was below my standards but I was in a writing mood thanks to those reviews I got. The Uchiha is dead and will remain that way(I really hate him) and please if ur going to flame me go for it just don't let me no ur doin it cuz I really wont care. Any ways yea the next chapter may not be out for another couple weeks unfortunately due to the fact that my work wants me to work like twenty eight hour shifts in a row...but I cant really complain since im quitting soon ;p. well I don't want to drag this out to much so ill end with this….

Merry Christmas everyone

The Forsakened One


	13. The NaruSakuness begins at the end

A/N well it seems that I pissed off a lot of people with that last chapter but oh well. For those of you that reviewed saying good things I thank you especially since you all seem to be sasuke haters as well. Hopefully I get more people back to liking this story but well see. And I know people read this so come on take a few seconds out of your day and review it makes me type faster.

Disclaimer: As usual if you don't know who owns Naruto you should be shot and then shot again

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More people flooded into the area when they heard the villagers shouting. There were accusations being flung left and right at the two girls that, unfortunately were covered in blood, however not a single person had noticed the man not sitting more than five feet away. When one villager made an attempt to strike out by the means of a fairly sized rock a hand shot out and grabbed it immediately crushing it. Naruto stood in between the two kunoichi and the mob of people who had out of nowhere produced weapons of varying size.

"KILL THE TRAITORS" was pretty much the only thing being said and unfortunately there would be more blood spilled. Several people brave enough to rush the trio learned the hard way that rushing an unknown opponent isn't the smartest thing to do. The first villager found a hand wrapped around his throat squeezing the life out of him. The other two who had attacked well they found out firsthand what it feels like to be a pin cushion as several knives found a home. The one still stuck in Naruto's clutches was given a quick end to his suffering via a broken neck. Naruto tossed aside the body and drew a knife out of his holster. With a slow and slightly intimidating motion he brought it up to eye level holding it straight out.

"Truth……seek truth or die……those are your options." Naruto remained in position in case someone else was waiting for an early death. One stupid villager decided to shout out.

"What truth its easy to see that they did it there even covered in the Uchi….." Unfortunately this little idiot couldn't see the Godaime Hokage standing next to him and with a powerful punch sent him six feet under.

"Someone want to tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" The angry mob literally jumped for feet off the ground at the sound of the pissed Kage.

"They killed the Uchiha and that guy just killed several of us…." Tsunade looked to the dead Uchiha and then to the two girls covered in blood and then finally to Naruto. Sighing she rubbed her temples. She was definitely going to need sake after this.

"Alright lets make this simple…one of you tell me who killed who and why." At this Ino was about to speak but Naruto beat her to it.

The Uchiha died by my hands for reasons beyond your comprehension….as for the villagers….you can ask them…" He motioned toward the crowd of people still surrounding them. Tsunade was a little irritated with his bluntness of killing the Uchiha however decided she should ask the crowd before going berserk.

"Alright now one of you please just tell me why these people are dead…" No one answered her although a couple people fidgeted. Now Tsunade was getting pissed. Thankfully Ino answered before she completely went overboard.

" They tried to…attack us thinking that…we had killed…Sasuke…..Naruto stopped them…" Tsunade was pissed/furious and also quite happy that Naruto had helped Sakura and Ino.

"_At least he still helps those in need…_Alright that's it everyone go home or somewhere else, Any Anbu here or ninja I don't care clean up this mess….Naruto, Sakura, Ino in my office now…_" _Immediately there were protests however they were silenced by a glare from Tsunade.

Naruto sat on the couch practically asleep from boredom as he waited for Tsunade to get every little detail from both Sakura and Ino. He was actually quite glad that Ino had left out the part of the mind trip although he was a little irritated because that justified his actions.

"Alright well if that's everything then your free to go….Naruto ill ask that you stay here for a little while longer." With that Sakura got up from her seat and went to the door. She was half way through it when she realized that her friend wasn't following her.

"Actually Tsunade-sama there is something else…" Sakura closed the door again and leaned against it. Naruto cringed slightly.

"Well….what is it?" Ino started getting pretty nervous however she thought it needed to be said.

"A memory…." Tsunade stared. And then stared some more.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tsunade pulled out a crate of sake and had a bottle ready and waiting because she new she was gonna need it.

"Well..uh..i…saw in…Naruto…."Ino sighed and decided to end this quick. " IsawinNaruto'smindhowhedied…" Tsunade dropped the bottle in her hand which smashed on the floor.

"What….well spit it out…how" Tsunade waited for a response but all she got was Ino shaking her head in that sorta childish way when they don't want to do something.

"Well it doesn't matter since I've already called your father here…im sure he'll be able to show us." Naruto stood up and walked to the door. "Were do you think you are going?" Naruto turned his head slightly.

"I've already had to witness this event first hand I will not see it again..." With that he walked through the door. It was at that time that Yamanacka (hope thats right) Inoichi walked through the door.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" Inoichi then spotted his daughter sitting in the chair. Of course he knew what had happened with the Uchiha and frankly he didn't care, well about the Uchiha that is.

"Your daughter recently did a mind dive into Uzumaki Naruto's mind…I need to see what she saw…is there a way you can get the memory through her?" Inoichi didn't really like the part about having to go through his daughters head. I mean what father wants to know about the things there daughters have been up to.

"Hai…that should be possible…" Inoichi walked over and did a few hand seals before touching his daughters head lightly and then doing the same to the Hokage. There was a slight pull in the room as the jutsu took effect and Ino's memories of what had happened earlier including the dive played out before them. Tsunade was in tears seeing her adoptive little brother being betrayed and then literally burned alive by someone he had considered his best friend. Tsunade rose from her chair rather fast forgetting about the crate of sake on her lap which went tumbling to the floor.

"I need to speak with the council, Inoichi I need you to take your daughter and Sakura back with you for the time being they may not be safe. Ill send Jiraiya over as soon as I can." With that Tsunade was already gone before any protests were made. Sakura and Ino looked at each other before proceeding to leave the room after Inoichi. When they arrived at the Yamanacka residence Jiraiya was already there sporting a fairly large lump on his head.

"Until Tsunade says so you are not to leave this place got it good now get inside." Jiraiya was a little unsure of the situation. He knew that the villagers may try something against the two kunoichi for the death of the Uchiha but he was more worried Naruto. He had watched as Naruto took down several people with relative ease including the Uchiha and he did not want to see what would happen if Naruto got pissed because someone attacked the Haruno girl.

"Well things should start heating up now that you've come back eh Naruto…but then again it all depends on how this place" Jiraiya stood up and followed the others inside closing the door.

Naruto stood atop the Hokage monument staring down at the village below him. Every place he looked there was a painful memory.

"This place will be torn apart by a civil war if the council doesn't understand." Tsunade walked up to him.

"The I suggest you prepare…" Naruto turned and began walking away.

"Were are you going now…" Tsunade said not even turning around.

"There someone I need to talk to…"

"That's it I've had it, I need to talk to Naruto!!!" Sakura made for the window but Jiraiya grabbed her shoulder and forced her down.

"You. Cant. Leave" This was the third attempt and she was not giving up. Sakura was about to try again when the window slid open. Jiraiya immediately went into alert mode. Ino grabbed a kunai and got ready. Ino threw the kunai and watched as it was plucked out of the air before spun around on Naruto's finger.

"You should be more careful were you throw these things." With that he tossed the sharp object back to the girl who attempted to avoid the point. Naruto moved over to the other side of the room and sat down. Jiraiya was a little curious.

"Why?" Naruto "looked" at him. (remember he has the forehead protector over his eyes)

"Could you be a little bit more specific…" Jiraiya was getting irritated.

"You know what im talking about….Why did you come back to Konoha!!!" Both Ino and Sakura focused there attention towards Naruto. Naruto was about to answer but Jiraiya cut him off.

"And don't you dare say you don't know!" Now it was Naruto's turn.

"I have my reasons for coming back here and honestly I thought that I would have been welcomed by those who once pulled me from darkness…however if im just going to be interrogated and have my motives challenged then I shall take my leave…" Naruto sat up from the wall and walked over to the window. He turned briefly to face Sakura unsure how to continue before disappearing through the window.

Sakura gazed through the open window at the retreating form of Naruto and then to Jiraiya who was at this point having a little argument with himself. She decided that with Jiraiya distracted she would try and sneak off.

Once Sakura was through the window she took off running after Naruto who had, even though he was only walking, already made it halfway to the Hokage monument. She would have shouted for him but that would have possibly alerted someone. When she finally did catch up to him they were at the base of the monument.

"If you're here to interrogate me like the rest than I suggest you turn back now…" Naruto said as he sat against a wall. Sakura shook her head.

"Im not here to interrogate you…mind if I sit?" Naruto inclined his head as if to look at her.

"Do as you wish..." His head drooped a little after that indicating he was finished. Sakura sighed and sat down next to him. There was an uncomfortable silence or at least it was uncomfortable to Naruto. Sakura however was in a very pleasant state of mind.

"You came here for a reason and based on passed experience I know its not just to sit next to me…" Sakura cringed a little at that statement. He was right though, In the past she was always mean to him hitting him telling him to be more like sasuke…and unfortunately it seems that he did in a sense. Gone was the happy, energetic individual who always smiled as if he didn't have a care in the world. All that was left was a shell who cared naught for interactions with others.

"Things have changed…" Sakura's head shot up and she looked at him. " Tsunade, Jiraiya and those who had at one point saw me for a human being now only see a liability…" Naruto saw Sakura's expression and decided to change the topic. " I haven't had a thing to eat since I got back…care to join me…" (sry if that doesn't seem like Naruto in this fic but hey whatever) Sakura's hopes immediately rose.

"Hai!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I originally planned to make this longer but this seems to be a good place to stop. The next chapter should have…no will have a lot of NaruSaku friendship fluff and while this fic grows they will become a couple…_and maybe married…_I mean what now…cough cough :-)  
Oh and before i forget the next chapter will be around 10,000 words so it may take a while to do

The Forsakened One


	14. Ten Thousand Words!

A/N alright well first off I want to thank those that reviewed the last chapter so this chapter is dedicated to you. Now this chapter is going to be around 10,000 words so sorry if it took awhile. I wrote the entire thing in one day just so I would be able to get it out to you so I expect some reviews (think of it this way the more you review the sooner we get on to the NaruSaku…is that incentive enough?)

Jus to add for those of you who have not read Training For the Job by Desiax(hope that's right) GO READ IT. That fanfic is pretty much…no is without a doubt the best I have ever read and is my inspiration for wanting to write this NaruSaku fic. GO READ IT.

Disclaimer: if you don't know who owns Naruto you should be shot and then have your remains fed to radioactive spider monkeys

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meal had actually gone of with out a hitch…of course that was mainly due to the fact that they were at Ichiruka. Sakura waited patiently for the ramen to come simply because she wanted to see behind Naruto's mask. She was in for a little surprise and disappointment when she took her eyes off him when they received there ramen. By the time she looked back his mask was already on and his bowl looked like it had been licked clean. Sakura's jaw dropped.

"_How does he do that!?!?!" _Naruto raised his hand to inform the chef for another bowl. Sakura was about halfway through when Naruto received his second bowl and of course this time she didn't take her eyes off of him. She held her breath as his hand reached up and grabbed the black cloth that covered the lower portion of his face. Unfortunately for Sakura his hand didn't not pull down the cloth, Instead she found herself being shoved off of her stool just seconds before a barrage of kunai landed were she was moments ago.

Naruto himself had not moved from his seat allowing the kunai to hit but to also have them fall harmlessly to the ground.

"I suggest that you find a place to hide…" He said to the old man and Ayame before standing up. He then looked at Sakura who was still on the ground.

"You too…" Now normally Sakura would have protested but seeing what Naruto was capable of and for the fact that he just resembled a pincushion and yet came out unscathed…well lets just say that now was not the time to talk back. Sakura made her way behind the counter of the ramen shop were the other two where hiding and was slightly surprised to find a hole large enough were they could witness what was about to transpire without having to worry about getting hurt.

Those responsible for the thrown kunai jumped down from there hiding spots and drew there blades. In total there were at least fifteen to twenty anbu members present and each one was about to be taught a very…painful lesson. Naruto reached for the hilt of his katana (wich is located near the right side of his hip incase you forgot). He was about to draw the blade when his hand stopped.

"There shall be no more blood spilled tonight…" Instead Naruto decided to use…a less brutal method. To the anbu members and the two civilians present he just simply vanished in a burst of shadows. Sakura was also a little confused until she noticed the shadows start to move. It was like something out of a horror movie. The shadows converged right beneath the Anbu's feet. Unfortunately for them they weren't able to react fast enough. The shadows turned into a dark mist completely engulfing them. There was absolute stillness in the area. It wasn't until the mist desolved and the shadows returned to there rightful places did the three in hiding let out the breaths they didn't know they were holding. All of the anbu members were on the ground unconscious or so they hoped. Naruto reappeared in the exact same spot he was moments ago.

"Shadow Ninjutsu: level one" Sakura was somewhat hesitant from leaving her little hiding spot however she was pretty sure that the battle, if she could call it that, was over. It wasn't until she hopped over the counter she realized how wrong she was.

Another anbu came out of nowhere with his blade positioned to run her through…directly where her heart was. She was frozen in place and she wasn't even sure why. She had been in these positions before and she had never frozen up before so why now. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks…She froze because someone from her own village was attempting to take her life. Not some enemy ninja, a comrade, a fellow leaf shinobi. She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable pain.

A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and a heavy downpour washed away the pool of blood that was gathering beneath her feet. Sakura opened her eyes to see the blade only inches away from her chest…what she also noticed was the blood that covered it. Her eyes traced the length of the blade until they rested upon the person standing in front of her holding the anbu member by his throat. There was an audible crack as Naruto broke the mans neck and threw him off to the side. It didn't seem to occur to him that a blade was currently rammed through not only his chest but, also judging on the angle and position, his heart as well. It amazed Sakura to see someone take a blow that could kill even the strongest of opponents and still remain standing. She watched silently as Naruto grasped the handle and pulled it out very hard.

She wasn't sure what to make of the situation that was for sure. She could feel however was the loss and sadness welling up inside her. The Naruto she remembered probably would have been on the ground half dead while she desperately attempted to heal him…but this, this monstrosity in front of her wasn't Naruto. No this thing wasn't _her_ Naruto.

Tsunade walked into the Yamanacka residence were her perverted comrade and Her apprentices best friend were currently residing for the moment. She knew that Sakura wasn't there ans she was positive that her teammate knew that as well however that wasn't why she was there. No she was there because of something that had happened a few moments before the Uchiha was killed.

-Flashback-

_Jiraiya was sitting across from the Hokage in her office. Tsunade was a little fidgety due to the fact that she had broken the remainder of her stash of sake, so she wasn't in a her normal mood. She was a little bit more agitated. Neither of the two said anything before Jiraiya started._

"_Tsunade…this…doesn't feel right." When he got a questioning glance from Tsunade he continued. "Back when this first happened Naruto's demonic chakra didn't feel the slightest bit evil in fact it almost felt…well pure; however the Naruto that is here right know his chakra feels…Dark, a little bit to dark to really be Naruto's. Even with everything that's Happened it shouldn't feel like this…" It was at this moment that Shizune barged into the room. _

"_Hokage-sama there is a very large and thoroughly angry mob gathering on top of the hokage monument." _

-End Flashback-

Tsunade knocked on the door several times and then once more to tell Jiraiya who was at the door. She hurriedly pushed past her comrade and then closed the door. When they were situated and Tsunade had sworn Ino to secrecy she began.

"So what happens now…" She looked quite stressed but hey you would be too if you had to explain to the council why there favorite little ninja was dead. "You said his chakra seemed darker…how do we change that….if its possible." Jiraiya looked at her a little hesitantly not sure if he wanted to answer the question.

"To tell you the truth Tsunade theres nothing _WE _can really do about the situation that we haven't already been doing. Right now Naruto has embraced his demonic blood and has torn himself away from the human race with a little help of our Uchiha dumbass. We need to get him to willingly rejoin humanity and well all we can do is to treat him like the hyperactive blonde idiot we all grew to like. To tell you the truth right now our best shot is Sakura…" Tsunade looked at Jiraiya with a little curiosity.

"I can sense a 'but' coming on…" Jiraiya sighed.

"It really all comes down to how much faith he's lost in humanity"

A/N you have no idea how much I want for Naruto and Sakura to 'become closer' in this next part however I am happy to say that the beginning of the true NaruSakuness will happen somewhat later in this chapter…remember its like ten thousand words. Oh and just a little warning things may seem well like this story is drifting away from the NaruSaku pairing for practically the rest of this chapter but please remember that this is and shall forever remain NARUSAKU

Sakura was standing still in the same spot for several minutes now…actually everyone seemed to have been frozen to their spot. It was when Naruto turned to face Sakura things began to break down a bit.

"Ar…Are you al..right" Sakura was shaken from her thoughts by those words. Naruto took a step towards her only to see her take one step back. He sighed and took a few steps back.

"I see…….maybe it was best if I hadn't returned…" Sakura felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach but currently she didn't know what to do. "Some things were ment to be forgotten…It looks like I was one of those things." A feeling of complete depression washed over Sakura at that moment. Naruto turned his back and simply walked away.

It had taken Sakura a few minutes to fully realize the consequences of her actions. By taking that single step backwards she may have condemned what little chance she had with him. But in her mind she felt that maybe that chance had been lost long ago. The Naruto that she had once known and the Naruto that had stood before her moments ago were like two completely different people. Her Naruto was always carefree and always wore a smile and he always tried to put her happiness above all else. This new Naruto was just a shell simply. He didn't care for any one or anything besides his own well being. She immediately slapped herself for making that comment even in her own mind.

"_That's not true…he still helped us at the Hokage monument and even right now he just helped me…" _Sakura unconsciously walked back towards what she thought was the Yamanacka home. Instead she found herself standing in front of her…well Naruto's…she wasn't even sure whose it was anymore things were just so complicating. She was about to grasp the handle but something made her stop. Inner Sakura was practically screaming at her to look next to her. What she saw she didn't like one but.

The Demon Lord Kyuubi in all his, well mini, glory was sitting right next to her.

Naruto knew the Kyuubi was gone for the moment but he really didn't care what the demonic fuzz ball was going to do. No for the moment he was going to take his own advice.

"In order to see the whole truth one most start at the beginning….." IN more simplistic words it ment that he would have to search every fiber of his being to see why he was still alive……and why he was becoming more of an ass simply put.

Naruto sat down in a meditative position in a pretty dense part of the forest around Konoha hoping it would provide the time he needed. Next he brought his hands together to form the ram seal and started to generate a small amount of chakra. Like Ino's family technique he was instantly brought into his own mind.

Everything was still the way it had been for his entire life…it was still a sewer pretty much. Naruto went down several corridors that he had long since memorized and walked straight into the room were the Kyuubi was suppose to be sealed away in. he was actually glad that the fuzz ball wasn't there it gave him more of a chance to check the place out. He walked through the open doors to the Kyuubi's cage and found it to be quite dark…but then again he didn't see like normal humans therefore his eyes could quite easily penetrate the darkness. He found It to be well actually not that bad. It wasn't cold nor was it hot just the right temp and despite it being inside someone's stomach it had a nice feeling. But I guess the aspect of being behind bars was what the Kyuubi hated in general. He had almost missed the little trap door in the floor while he mused about his surroundings. If it wasn't for his foot colliding with the handle then he would have for sure.

Naruto inspected the door just to make sure there were no hidden traps or anything of the sort attached to it. Satisfied he grabbed the handle and pulled on it. It didn't budge. Using both hands and the strength he was allowed to summon in his own mind he tried it again. The hinges on the trap door groaned a little but that was it. Getting a little frustrated he started to pace around it. He couldn't lose his temper because well he would just be harming himself and that would just be plain stupid. Then an idea popped into his head.

"It couldn't be…" Naruto stood pretty much on top of it and with one foot kicked down quite hard. The door swung open quite easily. Naruto stared down in disbelief and smacked his head in frustration.

"Why the hell would anyone put a handle on the door if you were suppose to push it to open it..." Naruto jumped down through the door into the darkness.

Sakura was to frozen to move. The very thing that had nearly crippled Konoha was staring her in the face. Her fear was justified.

"**It will be safer if we talk inside…" **Sakura jumped a bit when it spoke but found it would be better if she complied. Fumbling with the lock she managed to open it after a few tries. She pushed the door open and the Kyuubi slipped through. Sakura was a little hesitant to walk into a small apartment were there would be no witness but even with witnesses would it matter. This was the Kyuubi. Sakura locked the door and found the Kyuubi sitting down next to the beat up couch.

"**Sit down so we may continue…" **She complied immediately allowing the Kyuubi to begin.

"**Before we start there is something I must know…Why is it that you have followed my kit with the intention of talking only to cower away when the chance is provided…I would also like to know what you would hope to gain by talk." **Sakura wasn't sure how to answer that or to even begin. Sure she wanted to talk to him to make sure he was still the Naruto that she had apparently fallen for even when she didn't know it but something just wasn't right when the chance was given to her. Sakura's train of thought stopped there when something else came before her.

"Why did you just call Naruto your…kit?" The Kyuubi laughed a little and for a demon that was something scary.

"**The reason I call him my kit is because he is the only one of you pathetic humans to gain my respect…and because I have been sealed away inside him his entire life. The pain he had felt I have felt…That is all you need to know." **Sakura was a little surprised by this but made to show no sign of it. Instead since he...answered her question she may as well answer his.

"The reason….i wanted to talk to Naruto was to find out if he was the same little idiot that I had…fallen for. However I found out the answer to that before we even said anything. I mean the Naruto that I like would never kill anyone without a damn good reason and even then he wouldn't take pleasure in it like he did with Sasuke. Hell the Naruto that I like would never attack a fellow shinobi!" The Kyuubi chuckled a little more.

"**How naïve…" **Sakura seemed to forget she was talking to something that could literally tear her apart in seconds.

"What the hell does that mean!!!" The Kyuubi chuckled once more effectively creeping out Sakura.

"**For someone who claims to love my kit you understand so little about him. His actions against the Uchiha brat were completely justified. Call it an eye for an eye if you will. As for the rest…they should have known better from there training not to attack an unknown opponent…Still to make you better understand He killed those villagers because they were going to harm you and he killed those anbu because they had played apart in his demise…" **Sakura now was really confused.

"How could it be an eye for an eye when sasuke didn't do anything to deserve that and HOW THE HELL Did the anbu…" Kyuubi started to smile wich showed his fangs making him look truly frightening.

"**Now do you understand….the anbu killed brought Naruto to his death however it was that Uchiha that delivered the final blow. You would understand it much better if you saw it first hand…Speak to that mind user she will show you…" **Kyuubi's head jerked up. **"It seems as though I may have left him alone for far to long so this talk will have to be saved for a later date." **The Kyuubi jumped from his spot and dashed towards the door bursting into red chakra harmlessly passing through it leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

Compared to the rest of his mind this place seemed out of place and definitely ancient.

"_Is this the Kyuubi's…no this isn't this is definitely part of my own mind."_ The walls looked like they belonged in some ancient temple and were completely covered with arcane runes. He noticed that despite it being pitch black the unes responded to his own chakra and pulsated an earie light that led the way. He came across a chamber when he exited his current corridor. Just like the corridor the runes in this rune pulsated as well however instead of lighting up the entire room in lighted up a small path off to one side. He followed the light through a series of tunnels until he came across what looked like it was once a very sturdy oak door. He pushed on it very gently only to have it break off from the hinges and splinter on the floor. Shrugging he walked across the broken wood into the surprisingly well lit room.

The room itself was as big as his apartment and inside there was a desk with several large books on them however what caught his eye was the little tome off to the side. He walked over to the table and gently picked it up hoping it wouldn't suffer the same fate as the door.

The book itself was bound in leather and had neither words nor anything to indicate what its contents held. He gently flipped open to the first page. In gold letters the books title flashed and they almost made him drop the book entirely. The title of the book was as follows:

**Uzumaki**

Naruto flipped a couple of pages in until he stopped at a dated entry.

"_It is unfortunate that this clan must fall after the daces of dedication it has given. I will not try to hide the fact that insanity runs through our blood but we have always served without question. The Hyuuga are stubborn fools if they think this will be the end of us. No as long as one of us still stands the Uzumaki will never fall. My only wish is that the last Uzumaki will find a way to counteract our blood and help his fallen brethren to rest peacefully…before they rise once more…"_

Naruto closed the book slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me about this Kyuubi…" His tone was without a doubt one the Kyuubi recognized for he only heard it from the boy once before. Malice was laced into every word. When the Kyuubi didn't answer Naruto's anger rose dramatically.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOOUT THIS…" Kyuubi flinched a little at the sorrow that was now etched into his kits voice.

"**I didn't say anything because I wanted you to find your own way in life and not be bound by your own blood…." **Naruto's anger died just about as fast as it had rose.

"Kyuubi…..get me out of here…" Kyuubi knew that Naruto now had a lot of things to think about and found it best if Naruto was far from this place…even if it was in his own mind. As Kyuubi was about to transfer Naruto back to the real world he heard him say something.

"I refuse to allow my insanity to reign supreme…"

Sakura was asleep on the couch when Naruto walked into the room. He took a blanket from the closet in what used to be his room and covered the girl up. Walking over to his mattress he lifted it up and went for a letter that had been tucked away in a tear. As he pulled the letter out a small box came with it. When it hit the floor it snapped open. Naruto stood still for a moment staring at the ring that was now sitting on the floor. He remembered buying it but he couldn't remember why. Deciding it to be not as important as his sanity he left it were it was and left the bedroom. As he entered the small space used for a living room he saw Sakura sitting on the couch with her eyes downcast. He tried to walk past her however he stopped when a hand clutch onto his. He turned his head to look at the girl. There were tears running down her face and he was unsrure of what to do.

"Naru…Naruto…can we…talk." Naruto nodded and sat down on the side of the couch that was currently unoccupied. Neither of them said something for quite sometime and Naruto was becoming completely uncomfortable. He was about to get up and leave but found himself wrapped in a hug before he could move.

Sakura felt Naruto stiffen when she hugged him and she knew he had never really been given a real hug before by well anyone. Although she wished he would return it she understood his position.

"Why…" Naruto looked at the girl who was still hugging him.

"Why what?" Sakura let go of Naruto but she stayed really close to him. He felt her hands coming up to his face.

"Why do you hide your face…" Naruto was truly at a loss and he almost missed it when Sakura grabbed hold of the Forehead protector and mask and gently started to pull it down. He reacted just in time to stop the forehead protector from falling down however the mask was already off. Sakura saw the whisker like birth marks and how they still looked the same as before except that they were a little bit more defined on his face. She could also see that he now had fangs although they weren't visible if he had his mouth closed.

"Why wont you let me see your eyes…" New tears began to well up in Sakura's eyes. She wasn't sure if he just didn't trust her or if he had another reason.

"The last time I saw this world with my own eyes a lot of people died." He could feel Sakura Stiffen at what he said however he was surprised when she tried to take it off again. He grabbed hold of both of her arms again stopping her.

"Why…" he could feel her trying to pull it down again but to no avail. Her answer howver wasn't one that he had expected to hear.

"Because the Naruto that I know would never hurt me…" Naruto's mind did a back flip and he lost his focus just long enough for her to pull down the forehead protector. For the first time in years he saw the world through his own eyes.

A/N okay I wasn't sure If I had already said this so I thought I would put it here. The way that Naruto sees with the forehead protector over his eyes is somewhat similar to how the Hyuuga see with there bloodline. When they activate it the world goes into that well bluish tint and well you know what I mean. Now the way Naruto sees is like that except tinted red and he doesn't have the 360 or can see really far. I hope that makes sense though.

The first thing he saw was Sakura's face with tears still streaming down it. She went to hug him again but She immediately saw his eyes begin to change. They didn't turn red and have slits no they looked like a darker blue and the pupil broke apart into three parts. (A/N it is not the sharingan its his own demonic eyes they look like three of these except there more rounded into almost a circle. If I can ill draw a pic and put it into my profile)

Naruto could feel his blood running cold as the darkness began to take hold. His skin turned the color of ash and his fangs elongated even more. In fact all of his teeth turned into fangs(kinda like a t-rexs teeth.) Naruto was pretty much screaming in his head for her to run however his body refused to listen to him. It was if he was no longer in control.

Sakura was horrified at the transformation and tried to back away but unfortunately Naruto grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall. She tried to breathe in however with the force of his grip and how hard she had hit the wall her lungs refused to take in air. She struggled a bit in his grasp but found that he was not going to allow her to move.

"Na…ru..to…..sto…p…ple…" She couldn't finish the sentence there was simply no more oxygen in her body. Her vision started to fade and everything started to get farther away. With the last of whatever strength she could muster she managed o say one more thing before blacking out.

"I Love You."

Kyuubi had had enough. It was bad enough watching him kill some innocent person but it was even worse now that the girl had just said she loved his kit. Using the freedom he was now permitted he sent all of his chakra out rushing through Naruto's chakra coils. The effect was exactly what he wanted. Naruto's own Chakra and the Kyuubi's were clashing causing serious damage to his system.

Naruto dropped Sakura and grabbed his head in pain collapsing to his knees. Sakura's lungs immediately took in air causing the girl to wake up. She grabbed her throat and coughed a few times drawing in as much air she could. She looked over and saw Naruto practically crushing his own head in pain.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura literally jumped over to him and grabbed his shoulder tying to get him not to move. However with his thrashing he used one of his clawed hands to knock her away into a nearby wall. Sakura collapsed against the wall and grabbed her arm were Naruto's claws had made several fairly bad gashes. She watched Naruto continue to thrash about. More tears came to her eyes as she could see the fear within Naruto. She could now see why he seemed like a shell of his former self. His will dictates how much control he has over his own strength.

Sakura once again threw herself on Naruto, however instead of trying to grab his shoulders her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed her lips to his.

The room became deathly silent. The Kyuubi pulled back his chakra when he felt the darkness within Naruto starting to recede. The color of his skin turned from ash to its normal color. His teeth also returned to the way they were and his eyes went back to the way she loved them. She felt Naruto relax to the point were he collapsed against her. Sakura broke the kiss and hugged him even tighter not wanting to let him go stroking the back of his head ever so slightly.

Of course it was at this moment that Tsunade, Jiraiya along with Yamanaka Inoichi and Ino burst into the room. They were talking about what to do with Naruto when they felt both the Kyuubi's and Naruto's chakra flare drastically so they rushed over as soon as they could. They were quite surprised to find Sakura on the floor with an unconscious Naruto in her arms. It was also at this time that another person decided to come into the room…and when I say person I of course mean…Kyuubi.

Red chakra became visible around Naruto's body before it pulled itself away and converged on the ground somewhat behind Sakura. When it took form a fox with nine tails stretched itself out. To say they were scared was an understatement. They were terrified however they still had the sense to get into a defensive position; Everyone except for Jiraiya and of course Sakura. The Kyuubi chuckled lightly at there fear but decided it would be best to diffuse the situation before everything got out of hand.

"**As long as you stay were you are for the time being and do not try to attack me I will do you no harm…I only wish to speak to the pink haired one." **Sakura would have backed up a bit from the nine tails if she could however with Naruto were he was she couldn't move. She like everyone else was a little startled when the nine tails spoke again.

"**I must warn you right now human that if you do get involved with my kit…" **Everyone's jaw hit the floor except for Sakura's, **"…You are with him till the end got it. My kit…Naruto his mind is already far to unstable and if you end up leaving him in the future his mind will fall so far into Darkness that his true strength will be unleashed…" **

"Wait why would it be so bad if his true strength was unleashed?" It was Tsunade who asked the question. "Wouldn't that be a good thing?" The Kyuubi just looked at her for a moment.

"**His true strength is simply put beyond comparison and I will tell you right now that once he gains the strength to wield all of it he will be stronger than all nine of the tailed demons put together! But power comes with a price…"** Jiraiya decided to finish what the Kyuubi was saying.

"With power comes corruption…If Naruto is given so much power at once his mind will literally…An easier way to put it is he'll become even worse than Orochimaru or the Akutsuki…" Tsunade now understood what was so bad about this If Sakura was to ever break up with Naruto…She didn't want to think of what would happen.

"**Besides he has already made it quite clear that he will not take any one other than this girl to be his mate…Although I do have to say I am in agreement with him…This one will bare strong children…" **Sakura was bright red at this point obviously embarrassed by what Kyuubi was saying. Everyone else was put into a stupor at what the nine tails had just said. The Kyuubi realizing everyone was looking at him flashed his fangs and growled shaking everyone from there stupor.

Naruto groaned shielding his eyes from the fluorescent light above him. He immediately was wide away. He looked desperately around for his forehead protector but then the events from yesterday flooded into his mind. From where Sakura took it off along with his mask to him loosing control and then to the kiss….Naruto blushed a little at that. Shaking his head wich gave him an instant headache he looked around the room. He knew this place…It was pretty much a second home for him especially as a child. He was in the hospital room that was, since his repeated visits, reserved for him. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up stretching out his back. It was at this point that one of the female nurses walked into the room. She stopped when she saw he was standing up. Naruto saw the nurses face flush bright red and she hid her eyes with her clipboard muttering apologies before running out of the room. Naruto was a little confused why until he looked down at himself. There he was standing naked as the day he was born. Groaning he slapped his head and walked over to a chair were his clothes were laying folded. He picked up hi underwear and was about to slid them on when the door opened again and this time Sakura, Ino, Tsunade and Jiraiya along with Shizune walked into the room.

"Well Naruto the nurse said you were up a…nd" The four females present all looked down to see well what do you think they were looking at. Jiraiya had his pen and notepad out and he was furiously writing. Tsunade immediately turned around since this was like seeing her younger brother naked. The same went for Shizune. Ino turned around mainly because Sakura forced her to but not before she managed to say something.

"Damn Naruto if I had known you were this grown up I would have stolen you for myself." Sakura turned around mainly to hide the nosebleed she was getting. Naruto growled slightly and slipped on his boxers and pants. While he was sliding his shirt on Tsunade coughed.

"Um are you…do you have pants on…" Naruto tucked the shirt into his pants and grabbed his vest.

"Hai…" Tsunade turned around slowly while Ino turned around really fast pouting when she realized he was almost fully dressed. Sakura turned around maybe just as fast as Ino while Shizune did as Tsunade and turned around slowly. Jiraiya wrote a few more things down and put his notebook away. Naruto had already secured the two holsters on both legs and the ninja pouches on his waist. His vest was still undone and he was looking around the chair were his clothes were.

"Someone want to tell me were my shoes are and my sword for that matter?" Naruto asked adjusting his vest for a more comfortable fit.

"Your shoes are in the other room and as for your sword…" Sakura stepped forward with the blade in hand.

"I have it." She Held it out to him like it was an offering. He took it and strapped it on his back upside down so the hilt was once again by the right side of his hip. He walked through the door into the bathroom and grabbed his boots. He forgot to ask for his socks to but found them inside the boots. When he had them all tied up and ready he rejoined the rest of them.

When he came back he almost knocked Sakura down. She held out her hand again this time holding the mask and his forehead protector. He took the forehead protector and tied it around his left thigh just above the strap to his holster. He then took the mask and put it around his neck so he could still use it if needed. Sakura was glad that he hadn't covered up his eyes or his face for that matter.

"Is there something on my face…" Naruto's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she realized she had been staring at his eyes for quite some time. She shook her head slowly and smiled a genuine smile. Naruto hesitantly smiled back but like with Kyuubi this allowed for his fangs to show. To his surprise he found that Sakura didn't really mind.

Tsunade coughed again interrupting the two.

"Naruto I believe we still have some things to discuss so if you would please follow me to my office we can…"

"No." Tsunade looked shocked at Naruto. "If you wish to discuss with me about how I am alive why I died hw I died or anything with Kyuubi then I refuse…." Tsunade understood how he felt but right now the council was pushing to have him executed. Tsunade was about to say something when Sakura spoke up.

"Please Tsunade-sama but there are something's about Naruto that he isn't ready to share at least not yet…he'll tell us when he's ready right Naruto?" Naruto nodded not quite trusting his voice. Tsunade sighed.

"Look Naruto I know you want to hide something's and I know that you will tell us eventually however we don't have the time it will take for you to trust us again." Jiraiya looked at Tsunade questioningly.

"Why don't we have time…Tsunade what's going on?" Jiraiya was now worried. Tsunade bit her lip before looking at all of the faces in the room.

"_They'll find out eventually anyways…" _Tsunade cleared her throat. "The council is ordering the immediate execution of Uzumaki Naruto because they think that the Kyuubi has taken over…" Immediately there were protests from everyone but Tsunade quieted everyone with a simple raise of her hand. She was about to say something when Naruto spoke up.

"If the council makes ANY attempt on my life I will immediately declare an act of war against them…" This shocked everyone more than the announcement of execution. Tsunade was about to speak up again but Sakura beat her to the punch.

"If they try anything to hurt my Naruto then they'll have to get through me first!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's Arm like it was a lifeline of some sort effectively confusing the hell out of him. Once again Tsunade tried to speak up but Ino beat her to it.

"Ive had to deal with Sakura being miserable for too long and ill be damned if I have to deal with that again so if they attack Naruto ill fight beside forehead girl to make sure he stays alive." Sakura gave Ino a silent thank you and Ino gave a smile in return. Tsunade gave up trying to say anything.

"Alright whatever now you three go play or do whatever the hell it is that teens do these days…" Then she changed her mind, "Except something that may take away your purity GOT THAT!?!?!" Sakura and Ino nodded while Naruto shook his head. Every one looked at him kinda strangely. When he noticed he was being stared at he spoke up.

"Sorry about that the Kyuubi was making a really bad suggestion and…what?" Sakura shook her head but pulled him out of the room by his arm with Ino following closely. Now that it was just the three of them Jiraiya spoke up.

"You know Tsunade that if the council does try anything Naruto will hold to what he just said…" Tsunade nodded

"I know that already Jiraiya…"

"And I will also be fighting at Naruto's side when that time comes. Will I be right in believing that you will to?" Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Theres no way im going to let him go again…and I suspect that the rookie ni…well eight will also fight with him when the time comes." Jiraiya looked at Tsunade and then to Shizune.

"Tsunade when the council does try something then Konoha will be split in half by a Civil War…" Tsunade nodded and then looked Jiraiya straight in the eyes.

"Then we best prepare now…"

Naruto was walking with the two girls and Sakura was still clutching onto his arm. He wasn't really sure what to think at the moment.

"**Don't you remember what she said to you last night…Even though you lost control you should still have heard it…" **Naruto tried to think back but it was a little hazy.

"_I Love You…"_

"Did she really say that…" What he didn't realize is that he had spoken out loud in stead of in his mind. Ino looked at him and then to Sakura. Sakura however looked Straight at Naruto.

"Did _who_ say _what?_" The way she spoke made her sound jealous. Naruto raised his one free arm in defense.

"I was just remembering what happened….last…night." Sakura turned a little red but still clung onto Naruto's arm. Ino was a little lost.

"What happened to you two last night…" She got a mischievous grin on her face. "What did you two do!?!" Sakura blushed a little more and then looked at Ino mouthing ill tell you later. Ino huffed but decided later was better than never.

"So…" Ino began, "…What do we do now?" Sakura looked at the little watch she had strapped to her wrist.

"Actually my mom invited you two over for lunch which is in like fifteen minutes." She felt Naruto tense up while Ino squealed in delight.

"Your mom makes the best food, LETS GO!" She pretty much grabbed Naruto's other arm and dragged him and Sakura all the way to Sakura's house.

Sakura knocked on the front door to her moms house and waited patiently while Ino was practicly bouncing around. Naruto…well he was nervous as hell. He leaned down slightly so he could speak in Sakura's ear.

"Not many parents like me…in fact I don't think any do." Sakura turned around and whispered back.

"Naruto my mom wouldn't have invited you if she didn't like you okay now calm down." Naruto gulped when he heard Sakura's mother yell.

"Just a second!" It was literally a second later that the door opened up to reveal Mrs. Haruno who instantly grabbed her daughter hugging the life out of her.

"Oh, Sakura ive missed you, you know you really should visit more often." She then Caught Ino in a bear hug saying things along the lines of what she just said to Sakura. Then she turned to Naruto put her hands on her hips and leaned foreword looking him straight in the eyes. Sakura and Ino froze unsure of what would happen.

Naruto looked directly back into her eyes showing the same defiance that he had always shown around the adults. He then recognized something.

"_Wait a minute..i..know her..but from where." _He looked a little bit harder and realization smacled him in the face.

"Hana-chan!" Mrs. Haruno smiled and straightened her posture.

"I thought you wouldn't recognize me its been so many years right." Both girls looked from Mrs. Haruno to Naruto and then back again several times. As if sensing there confusion Mrs. Haruno explained.

"Ever since Naruto was born to when he was about seven or eight I had been looking after him and if it hadn't been for that damnable council I still would be!" Ino was shockled beyond words gaping like a fish. Sakura shook her head.

"But isn't your name Haruko why does Naruto call you Hana-chan?" Sakura's mom laughed lightly.

"He called me Hana-chan because he couldn't pronounce my my name when he was a baby so it just stuck I guess." She quickly caught Naruto in a hug before he had time to respond. When she let him go he was a little surprised.

"I didn't know you were Sakura-chan's mother, man now I feel like an idiot for being so nervous. Both Ino and Sakura Now had there mouths open. It was the first time that Naruto had acted like he used to. Before they had time to say anything Mrs. Haruno spoke up.

"Well come on the front steps are not as place we should be talking especially right now so come on foods ready and I made a lot." That last part she directed at Naruto.

After they all had eaten to there hearts content and the dishes had been cleaned and put away surprisingly with Naruto doing most of the work they sat around in the living room mainly about current events and the things Naruto did as a baby which he wasn't to happy about. It was then that Sakura noticed something.

"_Naruto acts like himself when he's around someone he considers his family. The only reason he's so carefree right now is because my mom was pretty much a mother to him when he was growing up. Around everyone else he doesn't trust them at least not completely…I hope I can get him to trust me again."_ Sakura smiled another genuine smile watching Naruto and her mother interact like they were old friends which in a sense they were.

Before any of them had realized it the time had flown by and it was getting pretty late. Ino stood up thanking Mrs. Haruno for the meal saying her parents wanted her to stay at there home for the night. Naruto himself was about to leave as well when Mrs. Haruno stopped him.

"And were do you think your going right now young man…" Naruto was a little confused since she hadn't talked to him like that for years.

"Uh I was going to go…somewhere." Naruto really didn't have anywhere to go at all.

"Wrong answer mister, Now there are fresh towels in the bathroom closet so you march up there and take a shower and then you will help me prepare dinner. After dinner we will discuss more about getting you a proper place to live but until you find one you will be staying in the guest bedroom upstairs." Naruto tried to protest but Mrs. Haruno wouldn't hear of it she only directed him in the direction of the stairs.

Naruto sighed as the hot water from the shower ran down his back as he leaned his face against the tile on the wall. After taking several minutes to figure out were soap was and the fact that he had accidentally turned the shower far to hot then he had meant to it felt good for him to relax.

After drying himself he looked around the room for his clothes but couldn't find anything. Growling slightly he wrapped the towel around his waist and went downstairs.

"Hana-chan were are my clothes?" Mrs. Haruno was sitting on the couch talking to her daughter about certain things. When she heard Naruto she turned to face him, her daughter however had to avert her eyes and her face for that matter to hide her blush.

"Oh im having your clothes washed right now they were filthy so your going to have to make do with the clothes in the guest bedroom." Naruto growled slightly in frustration before heading back upstairs. He opened the door to the guest bedroom and found pajamas that were pink with bunnies on them(A/N oh my god im sorry but I just had to do this) he checked the tag and found that they were indeed guys pajamas but was a little curious as to who they were originally bought for. Sighing Naruto dropped the towel and changed into the pajamas. Looking into the mirror he looked like an idiot. In the mirrors reflection though he saw his vest and forearm guards. Rushing over to it he took off the shirt and placed the vest in its stead and secured the forearm guards on him. Now looking like some kind of plain idiot he found that it was better than looking like a fruit.

Downstairs Mrs. Haruno was chuckling while her daughter was trying to find out why.

"Mom whats so funny?" Mrs. Haruno stopped laughing long enough for her to say,

"You'll find out soon enough." It was at this time that Naruto proceeded down the stairsand sitting in a very comfortable chair attempting to his his paints with a pillow. Sakura looked like she was about to die of laughter now.

"Oh Naruto you should have worn the shirt with that instead of your vest…" Naruto let of a wave of huge killing intent effectively shutting Sakura up but her mother kept laughing.

"Oh Naruto you don't have to do that now come on into the kitchen dinners not going to make itself."

Sakura was actually very surprised with the quality of the dinner it pretty much rivaled her moms.

"Naruto I didn't know you could cook and why didn't you just make your own meals instead of eating all that ramen." Naruto swallowed what was in his mouth and wiped his mouth with a napkin before talking. "_He has table manners as well!" _

"You didn't know because like everyone else never really tried to find out what I was capable of.." She flinched at that comment but it was true she never did, "And the reason I never cooked for myself is because A. I didn't have the money and B. The people usually kicked me out of grocery stores…So ramen was really the only way to go and the people at Ichiruka didn't care about Kyuubi so…" Sakura was a little depressed and sorry she asked.

"You know Naruto your very lucky to know how to cook so well I just wished my daughter would learn how. No man is going to marry a woman that doesn't know how to cook." Sakura cried out in protest and she started a one sided argument with her mom.

"Not true Hana-chan I wouldn't mind if my wife didn't know how to cook just as long as she knew how to clean that would be fine." Sakura blushed a little and realized if she could get Naruto to trust her again like he trusted her mom then things could actually work out.

"You know Naruto my daughter is a bit of a neat freak and always keeps things clean so how about you marry her?" Sakura immediately blushed bright red and resumed yelling at her mom in a childish way.

While they were to busy with the one sided argument to hear Naruto added on to his statement.

"Maybe if the future allows it…"

Tsunade and Jiraiya stood in front of the council of Konoha discussing the topic of Naruto's execution. So far it was eleven to one in favor of the Execution. The only person holding out was Hyuuga Hiashi (I hope that's right). He unlike the rest of the council understood that if they were to attack Naruto in any way shape or form then this would easily turn into a civil war.

"Hiashi why is it that you are still resisting!?!" One council shouted.

"Yes that demon must be put down immediately before it destroys us all!" Another cried out.

"If that monstrosity is allowed to live and god forbid reproduce than there is a chance the Uzumaki clan will be restored…" At once Hiashi realized what this could mean. He had only of course been a small child when the remnants of the Uzumaki Clan had been destroyed and he knew about the insanity in there blood however they were practically Juggernauts especially the matriarch.

"I..I will switch my vote for the Execution however I must warn you that my daughter and my nephew are somewhat friends of the boy. If they side with him I will do the same…" Tsunade was glad about that part knowing that when that time came she would have the support of several of the Hyuuga.

"Hn that boy wont even have a chance to react so there will be no civil war if that is what you are so afraid of I have already sent two squads of my best anbu prior to this meeting they should be there now." Danzou proudly claimed

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya were shocked by what they had heard and were already barging through the door to make it in time to reach Naruto.

At the Haruno residence dinner was already finished and the dishes were put away. Mrs. Haruno also handed back to Naruto his clean clothes and Naruto immediately went upstairs to change. He straightened the forehead protector on his thigh and then attached the two kunai holsters on both legs. He made sure his forearm guards were secured and headed back downstairs. As soon as he reached the bottom Mrs. Haruno was already calling out to him.

"Naruto we need to discuss your living arrangements now so we know what to look for tomorrow." Naruto sat across from her and Sakura back in the chair he was attempting to hide his pajama bottoms with earlier.

"Um Hana-chan I don't think finding me a place to live right now is such a good idea and well I really don't have any money to afford one anyways…" Sakura understood what he was trying to say when he said it wasn't a good idea to find one now however explaining that to her mother would be a problem.

"Nonsense you need a decent place to live especially if your going to one day marry my daughter." Sakura once again yelled at her mom for saying such things. Naruto's attention however was drawn elsewhere. With a swift kick he brought the small table in front of him flying in the air above him taking several kunai with it.

"Sakura get your mother out of here NOW!" Several anbu dropped around Naruto and he flipped over the top of the chair as one brought a blade down cutting it in two. Naruto landed on the blade pinning it to the ground and then delivered two very hard kicks one to the anbus side and then another one directly to the chest killing him the anbu hit the wall directly behind Sakura snapping her out of her shock. She grabbed her mother and headed towards the stairs. An anbu landed directly in front of her but a silver throwing knife imbedded itself in the Anbu's skull and pinned him to the wall. Sakura then halfdragged her upstairs into the guest bedroom were they kept a stash of gear for whenever the need arose. Sakura took her mom to the closet and opened it up. As she was helping her mom in hiding Mrs. Haruno noticed Naruto's Sword leaning against the bed.

"Sakura the sword, bring it to Naruto and then get back up here!" Sakura whipped around and grabbed the blade while her mom closed the door Sakura flew down the stairs to find the downstairs a mess. Already four anbu were down but there were still six remaining and while Naruto could definitely take care of them all it would be much easier with his sword.

"Naruto!" Naruto jerked his head in her direction and saw the sword in her hand. However in her current situation he wouldn't be able to reach here without causing her some trouble. Unfortunately One of the Anbu turned and drew his blade on Sakura. Without thinking she held up Naruto's sheathed blade. The resulting sound of metal hitting the sheath Sakura looked up and noticed that the blade emitted some kind of glow wich started to travel down the length of the sheath towards her arms.

Naruto watched the glow from the sheath and knew he had to get the sword away from Sakura. He kicked one of the Anbu in the face shattering the mask and knocking him to the floor. Witht the opening he just created he dashed towards Sakura. Right before the glow had reached her hands Naruto forcefully removed it from her grasp. Sakura woke up from her slight daze and saw Naruto cut down the Anbu who had attacked her. She also saw an anbu that was right behind Naruto with his blade coming down in a downward motion.

Naruto heard the sickening thud from behind him and when he turned around he saw Sakura with her arm outstretched and her hand curled into a fist. He also saw the anbu member that she hit lying next to a shattered wall obviously quite dead. He hesitated on the spot for to long and almost missed the blade that was mere centimeters from his neck. He rammed the blade into the anbus gut and then ripped it straight out via his side. Sakura had knocked another anbu across the room and through the wall killing the man instantly. The two remaining were killed by two well placed knives.

The downstairs living room went from all nice and clean to completely destroyed. The walls were crumbling and blood was everywhere along with the bodies it came from. Naruto resheathed the blade and secured the blade on his back. Sakura who had been standing next to him collapsed into tears. Worried Naruto called out her name. no response. He tried again and got the same reaction. Nothing.

"_Could it b…could it be that that was her first time taking a life." _Naruto wasn't sure what to do in this situation. When he got his first kill he didn't really think anything of it. Sure he was a little shaken up but I guess when you've had nightmares of yourself (meaning a kyuubified version of himself.) it really doesn't bother you. Mrs. Haruno came down the stairs and immediately rook notice of her daughter's condition. She didn't even give the condition of her house a thought as she pulled her daughter into a hug trying to sooth her.

"Naruto!" The front door was literally kicked down and Tsunade and Jiraiya rushed in. "Naruto are you alright?!" Tsunade checked him over

"Im fine…but Sakura…" He looked at the still semi hysterical girl. Tsunade bent down and tried to help Mrs. Haruno in soothing the girl. Jiraiya came over and stood by Naruto since he wasn't really able to be of help in this situation.

"Naruto are you sure you're okay?" The only response Jiraiya got was a simple nod. Naruto untied the forehead protector from his leg and tied it back around his eyes. He then took the mask that was around his neck and dragged it up so it covered the lower portion of his face. He went over to were the now shattered door was and slipped his boots on lacing them tight yet comfortable. When he had secured what needed to be secured he took one look back at Sakura and sighed. He then walked out of the Haruno household with Jiraiya right behind him. Naruto was walking away from the house when Jiraiya called after him.

"Naruto, what are you going to do now?" He already knew the answer however he wanted to hear it from him. Naruto turned so he faced Jiraiya and answered.

"If the council wants a War……Ill give them one!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Well this was a bitch to write but I feel proud of myself. I just want to say that right now Naruto and Sakura are getting reacquainted so there was just fluff this chapter there will be more NaruSaku though in future chapters and I really hope to have full blown NaruSaku as soon as possible. Well I just wasted my last day of break writing this so I expect at least a couple reviews.

The Forsakened One


	15. Complications

A/N I was going to have this chapter out actually a couple days before but I kinda lost the motivation to do so. But I can say im happy with the number of review I got even though I was kinda hoping for more. Oh well. This chapter isn't really one of my best in my opinion but hey it was needed. As always please read and review. The more you review the faster we get to the NaruSaku wich I know is what a lot if not all of you want.

I have reread what ive written so far for the entire story and I realized that this fic is going to be long…really long compared to other ones considering how much stuff that needs to be resolved and what not so I hope that makes you all happy or whatever.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto my name would be on the merchandise

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shadow lord moved silently through the corridor as he made his way to the main chamber. Once inside he knelt before a throne made of the bones of the dead.

"The Uzumaki has failed to come within the time limit I have provided…Shall I deal with him…" He waited for a reply but found none from the young woman that sat upon the dead.

"I said s…" That was as far as he got. "I heard what you have said you do not need to repeat yourself Shadow Lord…He may not have appeared here but at the moment it makes little difference. In due time the insanity in his blood shall awaken…" She got up from her throne and walked up to the still kneeling Shadow Lord. She placed a hand on his shoulder indicating him to rise.

"And his power will become mine!"

The incident at the Haruno residence had spread like wildfire across the village. There were many families that were disappointed the Anbu failed to kill the demon boy and those that would allow him into there homes. But then again there were still those who were just plain outraged that the attack had happened at all. The rookie nine (A/N even though technically they would be rookie eight now since sasuke is dead im still going to call them the rookie nine.) and surprisingly there parents were furious about the incident and were happy that no one , except the anbu, were harmed. It was no surprise really when the council announced that they would make a public statement on the matter in a few hours in front of the administration building. When the time came for the council to speak the streets were packed with people all wanting to know about what was happening. It didn't take long for them to hear what they indeed wanted to hear. Danzou stood in front of the other council members and with authority in his voice began his speech.

" My people…This general announcement is being made in regards to the attack upon the Haruno residence several days ago. It is my goal here to explain why this attack was put forth in the first place…..We of the council found it necessary to bring to justice those responsible for the death of the last Uchiha. Those that were meant to be apprehended at the time were Uzumaki Naruto…..Haruno Sakura…..And Yamanacka Ino, all of which were found at the scene covered in his blood…."

Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino were amongst the crowd when the names were called and at this point were quite worried for Ino's well being. Ino however was pissed because she and Sakura had nothing to do with it although she wasn't about to sacrifice Naruto just to save her own skin.

"Ino…" Chouji said trying to get her attention. When she leaned in closer he continued. "I think we should leave now or at least get you out of here…Its too dangerous especially with all of these people who were for the attack around us…" Shikamaru who was standing behind Ino muttered his agreement and although Ino protested she knew it was the best thing to do for the moment. Kiba who was not to far away moved to the other side of Ino and Akamaru went in front of here so they could protect her from all directions if need be. When they were close to the end of the crowd and almost in the clear they stopped. The reason they stopped was something Danzou had just stated.

"…Now it is the will of the council that Tsunade, in her lack of action, be removed from her seat as Hokage and that The Uzumaki, Haruno, and Yamanacka involved are to be executed ON SIGHT!!!"

Shikamaru knew they were in trouble now. It wasn't really that hard to figure out that when a mob of people encircled them screaming death threats. He also knew that without help it would be nigh impossible to get Ino out of the area without help…and it didn't look like help was coming anytime soon.

All at once like a tidal wave the mob rushed in hoping to overcome the four ninjas and ninja dog. What they weren't expecting was the others that were apart of the audience. Those in the front were immediately paralyzed. From the shadows Nara Shikaku emerged.

"Kage mane success." From the other side of the area several Akamichi's bowled down some people and grouped up with Shikamaru and the rest. Shikaku walked up to Shikamaru and then stood in front of the group still surrounding Ino.

"Well buy you some time Now get her out of here…Find Tsunade she'll help you…" The few Akamichi's opened up a path between the crowd and Ino with her guard still around her ran through quickly taking to the rooftops towards the Haruno Residence were Tsunade was still located along with Jiraiya. Ino knew though that if they were guaranteed for survival Naruto and a lot more people would be needed.

"Kiba…can you find Naruto and bring him to Sakura's home?" Kiba looked from her to Shikamaru who nodded. He gave Akamaru the order to stay with Ino until he got back and then parted ways. The rest of the group made it towards the Haruno home rather quickly and were inside explaining to Tsunade in mere seconds. Jiraiya however was now really nervous.

"Shit…now that they've taken Tsunade out of power we've lost a lot of influence…Tsunade we need to relocate these two", motioning to Sakura and Ino, "before the council tries anything else…" The upstairs window Shattered before Jiraiya could finish what he wanted to say. Everyone got into a defensive stance and formed up around Sakura and Ino, and of course Sakura's mother who had no ninja experience. They were allowed to breath a sigh of relief when Yamanacka Inoichi walked down the stairs.

"Sorry for scaring you but there were several people trying to sneak in from the upstairs…" In truth he had overshot the distance and instead of landing on the roof went through the window. Ino literally flew at him still being a little scared. Hey it isn't everyday your village pretty much betrays you and wants your blood.

Kiba was still hopping along the rooftops trying to catch a scent of Naruto however it seemed that there just wasn't anything to catch. He ended up just looking in places were he thought Naruto might off been. That was a mistake. First he checked the Hokage and well he didn't have any luck there especially since several anbu recognized him as one of the three who helped one of the Uchiha's killer escape.

"_Shit what the hell am I gonna do now…I cant find Naruto and I cant lead them to Ino…What the hell should I do."_ No sooner than he thought that Naruto's old apartment came into view.

"_Its worth a try and I might even be able to get rid of these idiots." _Kiba dashed through the window and hurriedly looked around hoping to find Naruto. No luck. So he did what he could. Kiba turned the gas stove on so that the gas would come out but no fire would and he let the apartment fill with gas. Then he attached a time released explosive tag to the oven and hid, his chakra as well, from view. The anbu that were chasing him came into the room and carefully searched the room.

"Hey you smell that?" One of the Anbu said to his teammates. Kiba took this opportunity to slip out of the window before the tag went off. When it did the entire floor detonated leveling the complex.

"_I sure hope no one was inside except the anbu…" _He brushed himself off and then dashed off through the alleyway.

Kiba was greeted by Akamaru when he entered the empty Haruno home.

"Where did everyone go…" Akamaru barked a couple times informing Kiba. They turned to leave and almost ran into Naruto.

"They are taking refuge in the Hokage Monument for the time being….hurry if you don't want to be left behind…." Naruto just sat down in a partially broken chair and brought out the Uzumaki journal. Kiba was a little puzzled.

"If we need to hurry then why are you sitting down?" Naruto just flipped a page and kept reading.

"I said you need to hurry…my life…doesn't hold as much meaning as yours does…" Kiba stared at him for a bit until Akamaru nudged his hand indicating that they needed to leave now. Taking one last look at Naruto he ran out the door and took to the alleyways to avoid detection.

Naruto closed the book and slipped it underneath his vest. He felt the familiar pull of chakra as the Kyuubi manifested itself beside him. Stretching the Kyuubi laid down on a pillow that was in front of Naruto.

"**I sincerely hope that you have not forgotten about the Shadow Lord. You were supposed to be there already…" **Naruto looked at Kyuubi and sighed.

"It doesn't matter either way…" Naruto leaned back in his chair. "Blood will still be spilt…" Naruto looked around the room picturing how it was before to how it now looked. He sighed and shook his head slightly.

"**What's wrong…" **Kyuubi tensed ready to act if need be. Naruto shook his head again.

"Maybe it would have been best if I didn't come back…I cause more harm then good…" The Kyuubi didn't know how to respond to that. The last time this happened Naruto almost lost himself.

"Kyuubi…." The nine tails barely heard him but he knew he was being talked to. "…This insanity…if I…if I ever loose control do whatever is necessary….and take me out…"

"**Enough…you have more willpower than any human so I highly doubt you will loose yourself. Remember there are still people in this place who care for you…especially the pink haired one. She stopped your bloodlust once already therefore she may be able to stop your insanity…or at least find a way to control it." **Naruto stood up from the chair and scratched the fox's head. The Kyuubi muttered something about not being a pet or something and Naruto laughed lightly.

"**So now that you are officially at war what are you going to do? You cant just massacre them now that so many people have been dragged into it…you will actually have to work with them...It seems like you have company. I sense three; deal with them before they have a chance to react."**

Kyuubi turned back into the red chakra and was absorbed back into Naruto's body. As he felt the heat from the chakra die down three anbu entered the room. Naruto hid in the shadows waiting for a perfect chance. The anbu looked like they were taking some time off from there work and they just sat down on whatever they could use as a chair.

"What the hell are we suppose to do when we catch them again…" One anbu said leaning against the wall only a few inches from were Naruto was hiding. Another anbu sighed.

"Werent you listening…we are suppose to kill them on sight." The third anbu decided to add on.

"You know the two kunoichi could actually provide some entertainment for us, Especially the pink one she looks like…." He didn't exactly have time to finish what he was saying as a knife buried itself in the back of his skull. Naruto drew the blade on his back and rammed it through the heart of the one next to him pinning him to the wall. The third anbu panicked and attempted to cal for aid but didn't get the chance as Naruto leaped over to him.

Naruto couldn't suppress the bloodlust and rage that was now seeping into his system. The Kyuubi could feel it and knew why of course. Any idiot stupid enough to say something like that about Sakura in front of Naruto would feel the wrath of a Demon.

Naruto grabbed the anbu by the back of his vest lifted him up grabbed his waist and literally tore him in half throwing the two halves to the sides with more force than intended. As soon as the bloodlust came it was gone. He fell to one knee and grabbed his head. There was blood coating his hands and his vest.

"_Not Again…" _Naruto got up and removed his blade from the one anbu, letting the body fall heavily to the ground, and resheathed it. Naruto noticed his hand shaking slightly and he flexed it several times trying to get it to stop but to no avail. "Shit…" Naruto clenched his fist and walked out the front door before taking to the rooftops.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N im actually quite ashamed of my self. I wanted to make this a hell of a lot longer but due to certain complications I wasn't able to….however there is good news. Because I wasn't able to make this longer I will be writing the next chapter, which will be around 10,000 words and I WILL be posting it up by Tuesday at the latest. Well review for now and then on to the NaruSaku goodness

The Forsakened One


	16. So Fuckin Sorry

All right this is just to tell you that im not being lazy but I really do have good reasons for not updating when I said I would.

my internets been really fucked up lately and I haven't had access to another computer.

I had to completely reformate my harddrive and being an idiot I forgot to save the chapter so I now have to re write it.

ive been sick

Now that that's taken care of im trying to rewrite it but im not sure how long it will be so itll be up when its up.

Again sorry for the delay

The Forsakened One


	17. Finally the computer let me write it!

A/N ……I really hate my fucking computer. I had this chapter completely finished but then my internet cut out…when I got my internet back my computer got bombarded with viruses so much that it pretty much stopped working…I reformatted my entire hard drive and lost everything including the chapter I had written so now here I am with a completely rewritten chapter, sigh, oh well.

On a brighter note I recently stumbled onto a very well written fanfic by Naruto4Hokage called High School Never Ends. At first I was a bit skeptical about it since It was modernized but I have to say that I am really impressed. The writer actually made it really believable and I think ive read it like four five times already (whats posted anyways) So yea if your looking for a good NaruSaku go read it.

Back to my fic…ill try to have more written and faster updates but there are no guarantees. School eats up time since my teachers suck and well lack of motivation…plus video games so if you want me to update faster than review. Its that simple…Actually I have a better idea.

Here are your choices: Either I can have faster updates but somewhat short chapters or I can go with like 10k chapters but itll take longer to update…anyway you decide which you want just send me your opinion in a review.

Before I forget there is a jutsu that I believe I made up..its actually kind of similar to Gaara's desert funeral in a sense but it is different. If someone else has already thought of this please not that I in no way copied I just thought it up while watching a cut scene in God of War.

Btw I think a lot of you are going to hate me for what im going to be doing in this fic.

Disclaimer: lol bakies…I mean what…yea I don't own Naruto or bakies but I do own…wait no that got repossessed.

Naruto landed on the rooftop of the building next to the Haruno home and felt the shaking starting to reach violent levels. He flexed his arms trying to get it to stop but found it no use. Right now his body was in overdrive because of that stupid Anbu and his own lack of control.

"Damnit calm down…" Naruto said silently falling to his knees. He clutched his sides as a sharp pain shot through his body. He could taste copper in his mouth and he could feel the blood running down his chin. The world around him started to meld away into nothing…leaving only despair in its wake. His vision also disappeared forcing him to remove the forehead protector that covered his eyes. The result of such was that the darkness began to take hold of his mind and his heart. Clouding his judgment beyond reason and attempting to kill what emotions he had kept locked away. Rage and the burning desire replaced the selflessness and kindness. More blood came up his throat and he threw it up coating the ground before him. He could feel the burning sensation an his arms torso and legs indicating that he was indeed transforming. His eyes changed into red slits while the white of his eyes turned black. His hair changed to the color of ash and his fangs became sharper and more defined.

The Kyuubi was already taken up in the darkness so at the moment he was of no use. The cage doors which had remained open for the past years were now slowly closing shut once more. Kyuubi tried one last ditch effort but the Darkness consumed him.

Naruto could feel the connection with Kyuubi disappearing until it was cut completely. The darknes shad overshadowed his mind and spirit and was now working its way to his heart. Once that was taken…it was not a pleasant thought.

"**_Why do you resist this gift…is it not what all men desire…" _**Naruto craned his head to look around him trying to locate were the disembodied feminine voice had come from.

"**_Most would sacrifice whatever was necessary to wield such strength…so why do you fight against it…"_** Naruto managed to get into a crouched position before forcing himself to stand on his feet. It felt like the earths gravity had multiplied forty times and everything was being crushed. When Naruto replied to the voice he no longer sounded human…no he sounded more like a Demon.

"**I do…not want power….that turns me into…a…mindless drone…" **Several images of Sakura popped into his mind at that moment and he closed his eyes, the demonic edge in his voice fading. **"I do not want…to forget…I do n**ot want **to fo**rget…her." His eyes returned to there usual blue however the red slits remained.

"**_You would give up the power of a god just for one little pathetic human slut…you are a true failure among us…" _**The weight that had once seemingly been piling up on Naruto's shoulders felt like it had just disappeared as quickly as it came. The copper taste in his mouth remained but there was no longer blood dripping.

"Say as you wish about the human race….but…" His voice became louder " ...DONT YOU DARE TALK THAT WAY ABOUT SAKURA!!!" The red slits in his eyes reverted back to black pupils and his skin changed back to its normal color along with his hair.

Naruto could feel an immense amount of power building within him waiting for release. Within seconds a surge of demonic chakra radiated around him. The blood red chakra shattered the black veil which covered him. The disembodied voice disappeared completely when its world shattered.

Naruto's power surge continued well after the darkness was gone engulfing most of Konoha in it , not destroying just covering, and proceeded in all directions. The shockwave shattered pretty much all the windows in a hundred mile radius of Naruto. When Naruto's chakra receded back into his body he fell to one knee exhausted. It seems fate was laughing at him for his little show also alerted just about everyone in the village to his location…well only the real cocky or just plain stupid…lucky for him not many were when it came to Demonic chakra. Although it may not have been many when about twelve Anbu members landed around him preparing to do what was necessary, Naruto was running a little low on energy. (He's running low on the energy you get from sleeping otherwise his chakra and strength really is limitless.)

"**Kit it seems like you have no longer have a choice…" **Naruto cringed at the thought. Naruto stood once more to his feet. His face was downcast so they could not see his expression but what they did see was a single tear fall down his face.

Naruto steadied his feet and shook his arms a little to loosen himself up. He stopped moving entirely and took in a deep breath. When he let it out his breath was like ice and could be seen like it was in the dead of winter. The blood red demonic chakra flowed outwards just enough to barely cover him. He clenched his fists and then released them. As if he was holding a great weight he forcefully but quickly brought his hands over his head with his palms facing up. The Anbu members were unsure of what to make out of the short display but when they saw Naruto bring his arms up they knew they were screwed primarily from the fact that they could no longer feel there feet touching the ground. The Anbu were suspended in mid air about fifteen feet of the ground and each one was scared shitless. Many cries of 'what the fuck is this' and 'get me down from here!' were heard from the Anbu members. Naruto just stood there in his position for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes remained closed as several more tears fell.

"_May I be forgiven…_" Naruto's eyes snapped open revealing feral looking eyes that he had inherited from being the Nine Tails container. (A/N I just want to make it clear that none of Kyuubi's chakra is being used its just his eyes adopted that look when they went feral…ill explain more on the difference between his 3-4 different looking eyes later.)

"**Rain of Blood"** His voice echoed throughout the area as he clenched his fists and slammed his arms down at his sides. The Anbu members were literally being slaughtered. Some of them received quick deaths via there head being torn off from there bodies…others weren't so fortunate. Many had been torn in half and then torn apart again still being suspended in mid air…others were just simply crushed. The blood of those in the air began raining down on the air coating everything in the crimson liquid Naruto included. The bodies fell from the sky and littered the area. What seemed to take minutes happened on only a few short seconds. A blood stained Naruto just simply walked off very slowly dragging his feet.

Those in the Hokage monument were acting pretty much like the rest of Konoha…they were scared shitless. Tsunade was standing with Jiraiya along with Sakura who was accompanied by Ino and several others.

"Kyuubi…" Was the only word Tsunade said and everyone was getting into a panic. Jiraiya however was not convinced.

"No…that was something else…it's too pure. There's no taint, no bloodlust…just sorrow…" Jiraiya's eyes widened. Now it was his turn to say only one word. "Naruto…" Everyone stared at Jiraiya with wide eyes, even wider than his. Everyone except for Sakura, who had been there when he had practically gone half Demon right in front of her so it was of little surprise. She unconsciously held her hand up to her heart and a few tears fell…

"_Naruto…"_

Naruto had made it to the entrance of the Hokage monument and looked even worse than before. The blood of his enemies was beginning to dry and harden. If you looked at him then you might of thought that he had been through hell, wich in reality wasn't far from the truth. He leaned his head against the cool rock and just sat there. His forehead protector, wich he had taken off during the previous incident, was tied around his left leg just above the holster. For some time he just sat there thinking about the turn of events.

"**Kit…what happened was not your fault. They had chosen to attack you, you only defended yourself…" **

"SHUT UP!!! THAT was not defense that was a slaughter created from by blood lust…Defense would have let them live…" Kyuubi sighed.

"**Blood Lust or not remember this kit…You are in control of your destiny…You are in control of your own demonic strength. You and only You…" **Naruto's rage was beginning to grow.

"If I am in control then why cant I control this…this..Strength. If I am in control, why cant I stop killing!" Kyuubi snorted.

"**All you have to do is commit yourself to something Kit and eventually you will gain control of everything that is Uzumaki Naruto.**" The rage that had burned so fiercely only seconds ago was now completely gone.

"Your wrong…" Kyuubi was immediately confused and intrigued at the same time. He had known about everything the boy did and yet here he was with no knowledge of what Naruto was speaking of.

"**Oh…and to what cause is that…" **Naruto laughed lightly and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"The cause….Simple. To see her smile, to make her laugh and to wipe away the tears that come to her eyes. To make her happy no matter what, That is the cause. Its something that I have commited myself to before I even knew about you." Exhaustion from the previous encounters was starting to take its toll on Naruto. His eyelids started closing and his head started to droop. Before giving in to sleep he whispered what he cherished most.

"Sakura…" For the first time in his life Naruto fell asleep without any nightmares, cares or worries. For the first time he was given the pleasure to experience a dreamless sleep.

The Kyuubi smirked after hearing the boys commitment.

"**And here I thought you were just some pathetic human. I hope in time that you will be given a chance to live the life you had always wanted…for your sake and mine." **Kyuubi materialized into his chibi form and took hold of Naruto. After several attempts he managed to heave Naruto onto his back and carried him of into the depths of the Hokage monument.

When those inside saw the chibi fox they ran like the devil himself was chasing them. The only ones that didn't run were Sakura, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Ino, Inoichi, Shikaku and Chouza. Sakura was the first to notice a bloodied Naruto on the foxes back and she ran to grab him. Once the weight was lifted off the foxes back it stretched out and then sat down next to Sakura who was using medical ninjutsu on Naruto.

"**You can stop wasting your chakra now it isn't doing a bit of good." **Kyuubi said almost lazily. His laziness was proven when he yawned and laid down for a nap.

"He may have regenerative abilities but this amount of blood is equivalent of like ten people. There still has to be a wound somewhere…"

"**twelve actually and normally you would be correct…" **Sakura looked up from Naruto to stare the demon straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean twelve actually?" Kyuubi grumbled for her disturbing him.

"**Twelve idiots decided to attack him; he used a jutsu which killed them…do I have to spell it out for you, the blood isn't his…" **Tsunade took this time to interrupt.

"Well whatever the reason I don't think the council will attack if what the Kyuubi said is right…" She was still a little afraid of having a greater demon no less than five feet away. "…For now Naruto should get as much rest as he needs and he needs to be cleaned up…" When Tsunade mentioned the last part Ino smirked.

"Well forehead it looks like you get to bath Naruto since at the moment he's unable to do it himself…" Sakura blushed furiously at the thought and then proceeded to yell at Ino. She wasn't able to say much because Tsunade interrupted. I don't know Sakura, Ino has a point and well I would do it myself but im really busy at the moment." Sakura's blush grew even more.

"Why cant we just let himself do it when he wakes up or we could even let one of them do it." Sakura said pointing at everyone in the room. All of the guys immediately refused and Ino got a dazed look on her face.

"Would you really want Ino to do it?" She asked pointing to the dazed girl. "Think about that for a sec…okay well everything you need is in the private room right next to you." Sakura turned around and saw a door next to her that she sworn hadn't been there earlier.

"What the…" She was cut off as Tsunade picked Naruto up and walked into the private room dragging Sakura behind her. She laid Naruto down on a cot in the corner of the room and then filled a basin full of warm water. She then proceeded to hand Sakura a sponge and winked at the girl.

"Have fun!" She walked out of the room and locked it behind her trapping Sakura in there. She then noticed a glow and some markings on the door. Jiraiya had used a seal for extra lockage. Sakura looked from the door to a sleeping Naruto and then to the sponge in hand.

A/N im sorry but when I was writing this it seamed really funny so forgive me if it seems stupid.

Naruto groaned and brought a hand to his face. He opened one eye and glanced around the room. His observations and the feel of the cot under him confirmed that he was within the hokage monument. He sat up in the cot and the blanket wich covered him fell down revealing…well everything. Naruto looked down and sighed.

"What the hell is it with people and taking off my clothes, Troublesome." He looked to his side and saw a dozing Sakura. He looked down at himself again and this time he noticed, besides that he was naked, that he was no longer covered in blood. Then realization came.

"_Did she…no she wouldn't have…would she…" _Unbeknownst to him a small blush crept onto his face. He reached over and gently shook the girl hoping to wake her up. What he got was sakura falling over and falling onto the still damp sponge. She woke with a start muttering profanities and wiping the dampness from her face.

"Who..what…NARUTO!!!" She jumped up and hugged the still naked blonde. Now Naruto was confused but happy…maybe a little to happy. It seemed that little, maybe not little, Naruto was waking up.

"_Shit stay down, stay down!!!" _Naruto was starting to get nervous.

"Uhh…Sakura…as much as I like you hugging me can you let go of me please?" Sakura complied but she also proceeded to smack him upside the head. Naruto groaned a bit.

"What was that for?" He was immediate pushed against the rock wall as Sakura brought herself face to face with him.

"That was for making me worry about you. You were asleep for two days, TWO DAYS!!! And now when you finally wake up you wont even let me hug you!" Naruto was making an indentation into the wall.

"_Damn she's scary when she gets mad…_the reason I don't want you to hug me is because im not wearing any pants and face it we all know of the effects beautiful women have on men." Sakura blushed when Naruto called her beautiful and a woman no less. She blushed even more when she realized what was happening…down there. "Oh and Sakura one more thing…Why am I not wearing pants or any clothes for that matter…" Sakura blushed a lot at that and she turned away fiddling with her thumbs.

"Well the truth is..that..uh…well Tsunade-sama said you needed to be cleaned and uhh…well I was kinda forced into it…well not really..but uh yea…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I guess since Oba-chan told you to ill let you off the hook…but um can you hand me my clothes and then give me some privacy here…_Not that it matters seeing as how its been violated so many times already" _Sakura quickly complied with giving him his clothes and then turned around. Naruto looked at her weird.

"Uh when I said give me privacy I was kinda thinking that you should leave the room." Sakura sighed.

"I would however Tsunade locked the door and Jiraiya placed extra seals on it. I cant punch my way out even if I wanted to." She heard the rustling of clothes and clasps being fixed. Naruto walked past her fully clothed and proceeded to the door. He smirked at Sakura and then turned to it.

"Open sesame." The door never stood a chance as a powerful fist smashed through it breaking every single one of the seals with ease. Sakura had jumped a bit when the door literally just shattered under the force. "Well now that the door is opened how about we go and have a little talk with Tsunade-_Sama" _Sakura didn't really like the way he had said the sama part. It was almost a mocking tone.

When Naruto got a hold of Tsunade it wasnt pretty. Not only did he chew her out about forcing Sakura to do something she was uncomfortable with he also yelled at her for putting the seals and such on the door. Tsunade wasn't pleased about being yelled at but she expected this knowing full well how protective Naruto was of Sakura.

"Well now that you have gotten that off your chest may we continue?" Naruto was still visibly pissed with Tsunade but a simple touch of Sakura and the rage died away.

"Very well, continue Tsunade-**sama…" **Tsunade didn't like the way he added the sama considering he only did it when he was pissed.

"First things first. What was the Jutsu you used against the Anbu members?" Naruto shook his head. "That is something I cannot tell you…"

"What the hell do you mean you cant tell me!?!" Naruto stole a glance at Sakura who gave a simple nod.

"Simple, just as the Hokage must hide there true strength to protect its people the Demon Lord must do the same or risk being overwhelmed…" Just about everyone except for Jiraiya and Sakura.

"Wait, wait slow down. What's this about a Demon Lord?" Naruto sighed once more, something he seemed to be doing a lot of as of late.

"Since the Kyuubi was sealed into me the throne of the Demon Lord became vacant. When I died I was given the opportunity to take over." Tsunade joined thejoined the conversation with worry laved in her words.

"But…I mean…how? The Death God wouldn't just allow anyone to become the Demon Lord…" Naruto really didn't feel like continuing the conversation about a choice he made. With a quick glance from Jiraiya he left the room with Sakura trailing behind him. Tsunade looked from Naruto to Jiraiya feeling really confused but also a little angry.

"Alright Jiraiya what the HELL is going on!?!"

"Tsunade do you remember those abnormalities I was talking about before…" Tsunade nodded once indicating remembrance.

"What about them?" Jiraiya sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "What arnt you telling me Jiraiya!?" Tsunade was visibly getting pissed and it scared the perverted hermit.

"Wait, WAIT! I was telling you only what Naruto told me I could. Back when we first found out about it it scared us to think how Konoha would react. Naruto made me promise not to tell more than what was necessary." Tsunade wasn't pleased with the lack of info.

"That still doesn't explain how he was able to become the Demon Lord…"

"Those abnormalities…when they rewrote his genetic code, they wrote it to that of a demons…"

Naruto leaned his head against the wall inside the private room trying to calm his head.

"Why is it that every time I try to forget something always comes and reminds me…" Naruto said to no one in particular. Sakura walked up to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder although it did very little to comfort him.

"WHY THE FUCK CANT THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Naruto's fist collided with the rock which shattered under the force. Right now Sakura was scared for the blonde shinobi. She wanted nothing more than to comfort him and to tell him that it will be alright but she just wasn't sure how to approach him. He was always smiling before and was very easy to approach but now…he was one of those people that didn't trust anyone not even themselves entirely.

"Naruto…" He removed his head from the wall and looked at the girl. He was a bit surprised when she hugged him from behind. Naruto's mind was torn. The girl he always tried to get, the one that always seemed to be unobtainable was now hugging him. Unfortunately no matter how he like it there was always this part of him which didn't feel quite right about it.

"Sakura…there's…a question that I've been meaning to ask you…" He paused unsure of how to continue. He decided to pretty much wing it. "What changed…When we were younger you never paid attention to me and now you don't want to leave me. What changed?" Sakura sat down against the wall and held her knees against her chest.

"I…I don't know…Ever since we were younger I did hate you and I hated you without reason. My opinion started to change though when you fought with Zabuza and Haku. You were able to fight on a level that Gennin aren't suppose to be able to reach. Then during the Chuunin exams you were able to beat Kiba and then you even beat Neji. Not to mention that you beat a crazed Gaara when all Sasuke could do was become petrified with fear. You fought so hard…did things that not even Sasuke could do and in the end you still had to deal with so much pain." Naruto had been listening the whole time but he couldn't help but feel strange about this whole thing.

"When Sasuke betrayed…" Sakuras voice snapped him back to attention. " I made you promise to bring him back for me…I didn't realize it then but I could see the pain in your eyes….it just felt horrible. My feelings towards you were changing all the time and I didn't even see it until you left. At first I thought that you were just a substitute for Sasuke but then I saw that you weren't…you could never be one. In fact Sasuke would be the substitute. To answer your question…I guess it was seeing you remain loyal even though you thought it was a lost cause. You helped me so much and in return all I did was give you pain." Sakura wiped away several tears that threatened to fall. " Im sorry but….i cant really..explain." Naruto sat down next to Sakura.

"If you will allow it I just have one more question…" Sakura wiped her eyes and nodded "When you love someone, and I mean truly love someone…when does it get to the point were enough is enough?" Sakura wiped away the rest of her tears before smiling a genuine smile.

"Never…" Naruto smirked at that.

"That's absolutely right…" Sakura glomped Naruto and tackled him to the ground.

"ILoveYou ILoveYou ILoveYou ILoveYou …" She could have kept going but Naruto stopped her.

"Sakura I need you to understand that I am a Demon Lord and still carrier of the Nine Tails…there are times were im going to have to do things that will go against everything I stand for…will you be able to deal with that…" Sakura buried her face into the crook of his neck.

" I don't care as long as I can be with you." He had waited for so long to hear someone say those type of words to him and now that he was finally hearing them he was both happy and sad.

"Im not going to change your mind am i…" Sakura shook her head. "Thought so…By the way I heard that you talked to Kyuubi…"

"Hai, he said that if I am to be with you im with you to the end." Naruto rested his chin on the top of her head.

"_Her hair smells like strawberries…_Sakura if this is going o work you cant tell anyone or things will get really complicated really fast." Sakura sighed but nodded anyways. It was a small price to pay to be with the person she loved.

"_I really hope this decision wont come back to bite me in the ass…" _

Tsunade was sitting in front of a broken table currently being used by there own council aka the rebel council. (Just to make this easier im just going to call the council the RC okay…btw I don't own rc cars) Its members included Tsunade, Jiraiya, Chouza, Shikaku, Inoichi and Inuzuka Hana. The RC was currently on the topic of what to do next.

"Alright first we need to acquire more space…Chouza, Hana Im going to need you two to find a way to combine both of your territories." The two agreed and they were immediately off to perform the required task, one which would take some time to complete. "Inoichi you are going to be our spy…I need you to figure out what Danzou is planning." It was Inoichi's turn to take his leave. "Shikaku we need you to recruit others to our cause…you are a good judge of character so ill trust you on who you pick. "Shikaku nodded and walked away nonchalantly. "Jiraiya, you and I are goingto figure out what plan of action we need to take to stall any warfare from taking place."

Sakura was overjoyed that she would soon be able to date her long time crush even if he was still a bit…dark that would change over time. She was so overjoyed in fact that she kissed him. At first Naruto was completely dazed however there was something in the back of his mind that told him this wasn't right. Sakura felt Naruto tense up and was really surprised when she was pushed away.

"Sakura im sorry…this…this isn't right…" Naruto got up and started towards the door. He was stopped when a pair of arms wrapped around him. "Sakura let go….please."

"No! I let you go once before and you died. I never got to tell you how I feel and…and now that your back…" Naruto grabbed her wrists and gently removed them from him. The ktuubi was listening to the exchange between his kit and 'the feisty pink haired mate'. He was currently siding with pinky although he understood Naruto's reasons for doing what he was doing.

"DAMNIT SAKURA DON'T YOU GET IT!!!" He turned around to face the frightened girl. "In then end the only thing that awaits me is death. If you are with me that will be your fate as well!" Sakura was too scared to move. Naruto never yelled at her so this was a shock to her system. While she was stunned he took this as the time to leave. When Sakura realized he was gone it was to late. She fell to her knees and fresh tears came to her eyes.

"**You know kit that even though I understand your reasons you could have been a little nicer." **Naruto growled.

"Coming from a demon that slaughtered thousands for no reason other than that he was bored that means very little…besides…it was for her own good…"

"**You know, that even though you're doing his to protect her, she may not want to be protected. She seems to be very determined to be with you despite whatever may happen to her."**

"And that Kyuubi is why she needs to stay as far away from me as possible. She isn't thinking clearly and that will be the death of her." Kyuubi sighed. This was going nowhere.

"**Just remember this. What just happened in there could have messed with her mind even more. …you always said that you wanted to become greater than the hokages but in order to do that…"**

"Stop, Kyuubi I get…I just don't want to hurt her."

**Naruto, even though you want to protect her you are hurting her in the process. Just do what your heart tells you to do and in the end things will work out." **The connection between the two was severed and Naruto was alone. He was used to being alone but now it scared him…

Unbeknownst to the two there was a third party watching. Ino was happy with the direction things were going…that is until Naruto freaked out a bit.

"Damnit this is taking to long….Now im going to have to play the party of the matchmaker and finally get those two together…" Hears a groan from background. Ino turns around and punches the Author out.

"Shut it!!"

(A/N im sorry but I just had to do that it sounded funny in my head.)

Ino decided that she would talk to Naruto first. The only problem was in the way to approach him.

A/N well that's it for now. I just want to say that im taking a break from this fic right now because its pissing me off. Ive started another fic though called Side effects so while your waiting for me to update go read that one…


	18. You guys rock most of you ne ways

A/N alright well heres another chapter to RotF and I just want to say one thing; you don't like the story then don't read. Don't send stupid PM's because that tells me only one thing. Your not brave enough to step foreword and admit it to a lot of other people….Sorry about that but people really piss me off. Anyway thanks to those that have reviewed saying that they wish for me to continue this fic and leave everything as is it means a lot to me knowing people like this fic.

I also want to apologize to Sora's Final Form. I didn't mean to go off on you like that so im sorry…Your opinions as readers are valued, at least to me.

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but at the moment its all I can get typed out.

Disclaimer: …no comment…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto Had been sitting against the rock wall of the Hokage monument for little over an hour now having an inner feud with himself. After a while he got extremely pissed that he had to keep yelling within his mind and on several occasions so he decided to make things simpler. Biting his thumb he smeared a little bit of the blood onto his palm and then barely touched the ground.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." There was a puff of smoke and a second Naruto was standing next to him. This Naruto however looked like a twelve year old kid. In fact it was a twelve year old version of himself. Naruto looked in disdain at the bright colors the younger one wore but pushed that thought out of his mind for he had bigger problems to deal with.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Yup he had much bigger things to worry about. "Damnit I asked you a question, How could yo…"

"Shut up!" Naruto rubbed his temples already feeling a headache coming on. "First off I did what I did for her own good…." His younger self looked like he was about to explode but a harsh glare from the older Naruto kept him quite. "Next, you and I both know whats going to happen after we complete…well whatever the fuck it is were suppose to do." He ended his train of thought and then stared at his younger self who was going blue in the face. "You can speak now…"

"WHO THE HELL CARES WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN!!! The future of a shinobi is uncertain so you should take the good things at life without a second thought. You say that your doing this for her own good…that you want to protect her but in the process all your doing is hurting her. Right now your nothing but a hypocrite!"

"Are you finished?" Naruto;s tone was cold and filled with malice.

"No im NOT! Ever since the Sasuke retrieval mission you have been losing more and more of yourself. All you do is train, you stop hanging around people that care about you and you even stopped asking her for dates…I don't understand why…"

"Those so called friends wouldn't lift a finger even if it would mean my death. As foir sakura…She's a big girl so she can choose what she wants in life for herself. She doesn't need me bothering her."

"You say things like that and its making you sound even more like a hypocrite." Naruto shot up and grabbed the younger Naruto by the throat before slamming him into the rock wall.

"What gives you the right to judge me!!!" The response was enough to freeze everything going on.

"SHE CHOSE YOU!!! She chose you…she could have had the Uchiha or anyone else…but she chose you…" Naruto looked with wide eyes. His younger self was right; Naruto knew he was right and he had neither response nor any form of retaliation for that comment. He found himself still searching for an excuse of why he shouldn't be with Sakura. He was still searching and he didn't even know why. The younger Naruto puffed into nonexistence and Naruto was left alone.

"Hey fox…what am I so afraid of…why am I running away from moving foreword…" He felt the low growl inside of his mind.

"**Unfortunately kit this is something for you to figure out on your own. If I were to tell you than it would hold no meaning at all. **

**I should have told you this though from the start…You are who you choose to be, you can shape your way in life to fit your liking. When you were younger you knew this concept quite well…all you need now is to be reminded of it." **The connection was severed and Naruto was once again alone.

"I need to be reminded of it…reminded of what. Why I fight or why I do what I do…this doesn't make much sense…" Naruto sat down leaning against the rock once more and started to think. (Holy shit Naruto's thinking It's the apocalypse lol) _"What the hell did I use to fight for…Why did I want to become Hokage…why did I want to protect. I always said I wanted people to recognize me but that cant be it…it just doesn't feel right. I remember haku telling me that true strength is gained when you want to protect your precious people but…I don't have any precious people. Was it blind faith?" _Naruto smacked his head against the rock several times. "WHAT THE HELL DID I FIGHT FOR!"

"As I recall you fought so that others didn't have to suffer." Naruto looked at the open doorway and saw Ino standing there. Naruto quickly averted his eyes.

"What are you doing here…" Ino placed her hands on her hips and got really close to Naruto's face. You know the uncomfortable kind of close.

"Whats with that tone! Here I am taking time away from my busy day and you act like this. Ungrateful…"

"Drop the act Ino I am in no mood for it." Ino sighed and sat down next to him.

"Oh c'mon Naruto, if anything you should be jumping for joy…Well at least that's what you would have done."

"And the keywords being would have. Now if you don't mind there are some things I need to do." Naruto got up from his spot and attempted to walk towards the door. He was stopped by a hand grabbing him.

"You've changed a lot…You used to be so carefree, someone who could inspire anyone to work harder. I guess that was one of your many talents, the power to motivate and change someone for the better. But I guess that's all in the past now eh Naruto…" Naruto felt that with every word she said that something was tearing at his heart.

"_What the hell…is this feeling…Wait…is that it. Is that why ive been fighting? To regain what ive lost. No to gain what ive never had, But…then were does Sakura fit into this…" _

"The more things change the more they stay the same, you should understand that concept…Ino…" Ino was a little confused by his last statement. "I remember when I was only five or six years old, I was playing by myself at the park. I remember seeing a little girl there with pink hair that was with another little girl with blonde hair. They were playing near the swing set…Until several older kids came over and started picking on them."

Ino knew exactly what he was talking about because it was the day that Sakura and herself became friends.

"At the time I remember wanting to help but I knew I would only make the situation worse so I stayed back. I can still remember those two little girls faces when they were kicked off the swings…It was the sadness in her eyes. It was then that I knew I had made a mistake in not helping. I vowed then that I would help those who couldn't help themselves…I guess that's also were my goal to become Hokage came in…"

"Well it seems that Sakura had a lot to do with your goal to become Hokage. I guess you could say she inspired you." Naruto smirked.

"Yea she did…" Naruto's eyes grew. _"That's it! That's were she fits into everything .It was because of her! I vowed to protect her so she wouldn't have to deal with sadness…I forgot all about that." _Ino smirked at Naruto's realization hit him.

"You know I think Sakura is still in the room you were in…" She couldn't even finish what she was saying because Naruto was already gone.

"_Its about damn time!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Yea sorry again for the shortness but its all I could think of at the moment and such. Yea cant really think of anything so review and ill go think of how im going to rewrite some things…

The Forsakened One


	19. Real chapter 19

**A/N Hey people…whoever is still reading this fic im glad that you've stuck with me from my long absence…well heres my excuse.**

**School, then during summer I somehow got a girlfriend, then from hanging out with her and my friends I got a huge case of writers block, more writers block, then school started again, found out my girlfriend was cheating on me so I broke that off…then dealing with the bullshit that followed…**

**So simply put its been crazy in my life…but meh, heres the next chapter for all of you. Oh and btw if this chapter doesn't make sense or if you find that ive kinda wrote a chapter that was based off a previous one tell me because at this point I don't remember what I wrote already. **

**Disclaimer:…I wouldn't want to own Naruto and you know why…I would prolly screw it up and make it stupid….that must never happen. **

Naruto burst into the room he had awoken in earlier that day stumbling a bit over the shattered door and the small bits of whatever that littered the pace.

"SAKURA!" His call was met with Silence. "Dammit…were could she be…."Naruto turned to leave but the world around him dissolved. This was no genjutsu nor trick of the mind….but rather something more.

"_Curious isn't it…Your heart is rather dark…and yet you still try to find the light…" _The disembodied voice rang through the darkness echoing from every direction and at the same time coming from his own mind. _"You control so much more power than you let on and yet…you refuse to show it…A Demon Lord of the highest caliber…"_

"Demon Lord or not I have no reason to show it…."

"_You have no reason? Laughable…you have every right to show…no to flaunt your power…why do you resist…" _Naruto remained silent. _"Ah…its these humans isn't it…you care about them…truly interesting…" _Naruto still remained silent. _"There is a war coming…one that will burn away the remnants of your life…unless you rise to meet it head on. But without all of your strength guiding you…they will die…Uzumaki…Do not forget were you come from…" _The Darkness slowly cleared leaving one very confused Naruto.

"Where I come from…How do you forget something when you never knew it in the first place…" Naruto sat down on the bed and looked around.

"Y_our heart is rather dark…" _Naruto smirked.

"A dark heart I may have….but that is nothing compared to the darkness in my soul…" Naruto sat down on the bed and clasped his hands under his chin. He breathed in slowly allowing his lungs to fill and then letting it out bit by bit.

"_But without all of your strength guiding you…they will die…"_ Naruto sank deeper into thought.

"_All of my strength…if I go any further…unless…" _He looked up into the sky and allowed his body to relax. The cool breeze was comforting to him especially in his time of need. When he was alone it seemed the wind was always right there next to him.

"Maybe its time the world saw me for who I really am…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His hands moved quickly, going through the necessary seals to unlock the scroll. A puff of smoke and a moment later resulted in the appearance of a large pack. He undid the clasps slowly and flipped the worn cloth over the opening. He gently reached inside and pulled out a white mask. The markings that had been etched into the surface recounted battles long since fought.

"Haku…" The white ANBU mask had been designed almost identically to the deceased nin, minus of course the markings to indicate village of origin of course. He allowed his hand to graze over the front of it before setting it down carefully to the side. He reached back into the back and pulled out a standard looking Jounin Vest with the only exception being that this was black and there was no marking on the back of it. He set that down next to the mask as well.

"Who would have guessed it….that your return would happen so suddenly...Juggernaut…" He dumped the rest of the contents onto the bed. He folded a pair of black pants and tossed them onto the vest. He sorted out the remainder of the bag. Bracers, Throwing knives, another set of boots, and several other items no ninja should be without.

The last item was a very special one. A blade to be exact. The sheath was a tainted black that reflected no light. The blade itself was unique In its own right. One side being a pure silver that almost seemed to glow with a purity. The other was a tainted darkness which resonated a loathing for human life. A blade made from both Heaven and Hell…

Naruto quickly stripped of his current attire and began pulling on his new equipment.

Once he had his equipment securely in place and the blade had been fastened onto his back he picked up the mask. Holding it in both hands he gently brought it to his face. It secured itself instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura couldn't understand it. In the past Naruto would have never yelled at her or tried to push her away. If anything he always tried to keep her close, not like she let him most of the time.

"_I don't understand…He couldn't have changed so much…Naruto is..."_

"He's Naruto…" Sakura looked up in surprise and saw Jiraiya. Not exactly someone she wanted to deal with right now.

"What is it…" Sakura buried her head in her arms.

"They say that no matter how dark the heart there will always be a light which guides them…" Sakura turned to look at the old man with confusment. Jiraiya continued. "However the problem with that statement is that sometimes the light isn't strong enough to do much of anything leaving the person to fend for themselves. A good example of this is Naruto…He was sentenced to an eternity in Hell after his death…They tried to break him however it only seemed to do the opposite. When they shut him off from the light they released the animal that had been caged for so long, and no not the Kyuubi. His own demonic blood was set free…" Sakura stared at the old man as if he had grown a second head.

"What are you…"

"Naruto has had Demonic blood since the day he was born…It's the only way that the Kyuubi could have been contained…" Jiraiya stared upwards looking at seemingly nothing. Sakura continued to stare at the old man.

"_Naruto…a demon? It cant be…"_

"However…" Sakura was snapped from her thoughts before she was able to jump to any conclusions. "Despite the fact that Naruto is a demon…he is still more human than any of us…what that means I leave for you to figure out…" Jiraiya sat down besides the girl and pulled out a bottle of Sake. "As if life isn't complicated enough…" He sighed and downed about half the bottle. Sakura only huddled closer into herself.

"_So now what…if Naruto's a demon then…"_

"_**DON'T EVEN SAY IT!!!" **_Sakura jumped at the voice which echoed throughout her mind.

"_What the…"_

"_**Don't you dare say that anything has changed. So what if hes a Demon, He's still Naruto Dammit!!!!" **_She recognized the voice now. Her own "Inner" Sakura so to speak.

"_Even if hes Still Narut…o if hes a Demon then…"_

"_**Then What!?! You heard Jiraiya, hes had Demonic blood since he was born! Wich means that if he was a blood thirsty monster than we would have seen it already." **_

"_But we have seen it already before he…died…and after…"_

"_**The reason he became like that before he died is because someone provoked him somehow. Either someone threatened his 'precious' people or they threatened him. And now…well its obvious."**_

"_Obvious…how is it obvious!?!"_

"_**And your suppose to be smart….Look From how he died it looks like the action was Sanctioned by Konoha…that and well Sasuke was the one who killed him. Ands not to mention the fact that his mind has been warped from an Eternity in Hell…Well…im surprised he hasn't leveled the entire Ninja world…"**_ Sakura wasn't entirely sure what happened. Either she was just bitch slapped by her inner self or she was just given a lesson in how someone becomes a lunatic…well it was something of the sort anyways…

"Hey Jiraiya…" She looked over to see the old man snoring quietly. Her eyebrow twitched and her hands tightened into fists. Before she could hit him though a low rumble began to resonate within the earth. Over the period of a several seconds the low rumble turned into a violent quake almost threatening to tear the mountain apart. Jiraiya woke with a start and jumped to his feet.

"What in Kami's name…" He dashed off to the outside world, Sakura directly behind him.

When they reached the top all they saw was a great pillar of chakra that tore through the sky. A chakra the color of blood.

**A/N and heres a cliffhanger…sorry if this chapter sucked but hey its been a while so let me get back into the groove of writing. The next update will come out anywhere from tomorrow to a couple weeks but I guarantee you that it wont take as long as it did for this one to come out. Well drop a review and tell me what you think or whatever. **

**Later for now…**

**The Forsakened One**


End file.
